PRESQUE HEUREUX
by Val-Project
Summary: Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une seule et même histoire ?
1. Description

**GENRE****: **

Croisement entre Buffy, La Tueuse de Vampire et Supernaturel

**COUPLE:**

Buffy Summers et Dean Winchester

**NOTATION****:**

NC-17

**SPOILERS:**

Spoilers éventuels pour les deux séries

**DEMENTI:**

* Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs : Joss Whedon et Eric Kripke.

* Aucune rémunération ou autre paiement n'a été perçu avec cette histoire.

* Si Messieurs Whedon et Kripke considèrent que je ne mérite pas d'utiliser leurs personnages et/ou que cette utilisation est une forme de manque de respects envers leur travail… Je retirerais sans aucune rancoeur, cette histoire et en oublierais même le contenu.


	2. Le Choix de Buffy

**Chapitre 1 : Le choix de Buffy**

Peut-être a-t-il raison ? Peut-être que le démon en elle prend le dessus ? Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne justifie ses « patrouilles » nocturnes, cela fait des mois que Sunnydale a été engloutie, désormais, elle n'est plus la seule et unique. Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pourtant pas apaisé, ce qui de toute évidence est devenu, son besoin de… chasser ?

Il est tard, le voile céleste est couvert de perles scintillantes, la lune n'a jamais été aussi majestueuse que par cette nuit prospère et silencieuse. Pourtant, ce silence est rompu par des souffles courts et l'écho de claquements de pas sur le bitume. Une petite femme blonde cours à toute allure, à travers la ville, il lui reste peu de temps. Pendant que son corps continu, seul, sa course effrénée, elle essaie de se rappeler pourquoi elle fait cela…

Elle se remémore les propos tenus par Riley concernant la mort de Maggie Walsh et les évènements survenus au « Willy's Place ». Après que Buffy ait interrogée Willy, Riley fit une entrée des plus remarquée avec des insinuations plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il semblait perdre le contrôle de sa personne et pointa une arme sur une des créatures présentes dans le bar.

Voilà qu'un homme, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, intervient : « Jeune homme, vous feriez mieux de poser cette arme avant de faire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. »

Buffy l'inquiète s'adressa à Riley : « Je t'en supplie, écoute-le! »

L'homme mystérieux reprit : « Vous tremblez, vous voyez bien que vous ne voulez pas faire ça. »

Un moment de conscience frappant Riley, celui-ci se résigna, et tout en grognant de frustration, cogna violemment le bar, brisant ainsi les quelques verres laissés sur le comptoir : « Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »

L'homme mystérieux s'approcha de Buffy et lui murmura : « Peut-être que votre ami aurait besoin de repos et d'un médecin… on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils mettent dans leurs cocktails ? »

Buffy, les yeux toujours rivés sur Riley : « Oui, merci… euh, je ne connais même pas votre nom. »

L'homme mystérieux répondit presque aussitôt : « John… John Winchester »

… Extirpée de ses souvenirs et arrêtée dans sa course par une voix caverneuse et sifflante à la fois, Buffy se retourne pour faire face a un jeune homme dont le visage porte les marques d'une étrange mutation, ne laissant aucun doute pour elle qu'il s'agit bien d'un vampire.

Le vampire semblant sourire : « Bonsoir, jolie blonde, envie de danser ? »

Buffy poussant un soupir désintéressée : « Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps… peut-être pourrions-nous remettre cela à plus tard ?... » Quatre autres vampires sortent alors de leur cachette et Buffy reprend : « …Ou pas ? ». Le combat débute et au milieu de cette pluie de coups de poings, d'esquives et de parades, l'esprit de Buffy vagabonde à nouveau…

Buffy se souvient de son combat contre Adam essayant d'écarter, en vain, Forest pour le garder sain et sauf. Adam n'eut aucun mal à tuer Forest devant une Buffy impuissante face à ce colosse mi-machine mi-créature. Elle n'eue d'autre choix que de fuir. Lors de son évasion, Buffy trébuchant sur une branche, dévala une pente pour se heurter la tête contre un rocher mais avant de perdre totalement connaissance, elle perçue au loin, une voix étrangement familière : « Dean, mon garçon, elle est ici, vient m'aider ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Buffy ouvrit enfin les yeux, mais la chambre dans laquelle elle se réveilla, lui était complètement inconnue. Malgré les différentes douleurs qui lui martelaient le corps, elle se redressa rapidement, scannant les lieux, à la recherche d'une éventuelle présence, qu'elle ne trouva point. Étonnamment, cette chambre vide, lui procurait une sensation de sécurité et Buffy se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble des dégâts corporels qu'elle portait. Rien de méchant, juste quelques contusions déjà en cours de guérison contrairement à cette coupure, encore sensiblement, douloureuse sur son front. Alors qu'elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage pour atténuer les tiraillements encore vivide de cette plaie. Ayant soudainement la sensation de ne plus être seule, Buffy releva la tête calmement, découvrant ainsi dans le miroir le reflet de cette homme ténébreux qu'elle avait rencontrée un peu plus tôt : « John Winchester, il semblerait que cela devienne une habitude que je vous remercie ! »

Restant dans l'encadrement de la porte, John, sans expression : « Dites-moi, Miss Summers, est-ce de coutume pour la Tueuse de fuir et de s'assommer sur un rocher ? »

Buffy, à la fois embarrassée et étonnée par cette réflexion : « Vous avez entendu parler de moi ? »

Ne laissant toujours paraître aucun sentiment, John répondit : « Cela fait partie de mon job, Miss Summers ! »

Même si Buffy avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse, elle l'interrogea toutefois : « Votre Job ?… Peut-on savoir de quel Job, il s'agit ? Et laissez tomber les Miss Summers, c'est Buffy pour les bons Samaritains.»

John ne pouvant plus retenir son sourire : « Aussi certains que je savais lors de notre première rencontre que vous étiez la Tueuse, je suis persuadé que vous avez déjà compris que je suis un Chasseur.»

En même temps que ses mots furent prononcés, la porte principale de la chambre s'ouvrit et un jeune homme, la clef dans une main, un grand sac de provision dans l'autre et un sachet blanc entre les dents, fit son entrée. Pendant que Dean posa l'énorme sac et la clef sur une table basse, John réagit rapidement: « Buffy, je vous présente mon fils, Dean. »

Dean prenant le temps de scruter de bas en haut, la jeune femme se tenant devant lui : « Enchanté. »

Buffy releva un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien au jeune homme qui sans scrupules, la déshabillait clairement du regard. Dean, le sourire coquin, les yeux capturant enfin l'expression de Buffy, se ressaisit et lui tendit le sachet blanc qu'il tenait serrer dans sa bouche quelques secondes plus tôt: «Oh, oui… même s'il est de réputation que la Tueuse guérit rapidement, je me suis permis d'acheter du désinfectant pour cette vilaine plaie » pointant du doigt la blessure encore suintante sur le front de Buffy.

Buffy ne répondit toujours rien mais souriait faiblement touchée par ce geste plein d'attention.

… reprenant à nouveau le contrôle de ses pensées, Buffy ne peut que constatée que malgré son état de semi conscience, elle n'eue aucun mal à réduire en poussière les cinq vampires qui s'opposèrent à elle. Mais même si cela fut chose facile, ils parvinrent tout de même à lui faire perdre un temps précieux. Elle reprend alors sa course avec la conviction qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard, qu'elle peut encore le débusquer et tout changer. Le cœur palpitant, le souffle brûlant dans sa poitrine, elle redouble d'effort pour augmenter sa vélocité mais voilà que ses souvenirs font de même. Laissant son corps complètement maître de cette course contre la montre...

Ses souvenirs défilent à nouveau tel un album photos dont on tourne les pages rapidement. Dans cet amalgame d'images, de sons et de sensations, elle repense, brièvement, à sa victoire sur Adam à l'aide du Scooby Gang et des deux Winchester qui acceptèrent de rester postés en dehors de l'Initiative au cas où elle échouerait.

Elle entend encore les différentes conversations téléphoniques, échangeant à la fois familiarités et informations tantôt avec John, tantôt avec Dean ou encore leur ami Bobby. Les mots de réconfort et de soutien de John lors de l'hospitalisation de Joyce ou encore le départ de Riley, vibrent encore en elle.

Plus intensément encore, leurs présences aux funérailles de Joyce Summers. Buffy s'était mise à l'écart, espérant ainsi devenir invisible et de ne plus devoir affronter les condoléances de tous ces visages que le chagrin avait rendus méconnaissables. Mais ceux de Dean et de John avaient quelque chose de chaleureux, certes la tristesse se voyait dans leurs yeux mais ils étaient aussi remplis de réconfort.

John après avoir demandé à Dean de rester près de la voiture, s'approcha de Buffy qui s'était appuyée contre un arbre. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, elle laissa échappée : « L'enterrement était… s'était pesant. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est demain. »

John l'interrogea : « Qu'y a-t-il demain ? » Buffy, la voix fatiguée par les larmes « C'est justement ce que j'ignore… je sais pourfendre des vampires mais dans la vraie vie, c'est maman qui était forte. Elle savait toujours comment me remonter le moral et ce qu'il fallait dire. »

Tout en regardant le ciel, John s'appuya à son tour contre l'arbre, à côté de Buffy. Il se souvenait de son épouse Mary et des jours qui ont suivis sa mort, dans un soupir, il formula ce que Buffy n'arrivait pas à exprimer : « Et demain les obligations de la vie quotidienne seront toujours là. Tu as besoin de temps… Tu verras… Tu t'en sortiras. Au début, ce sera difficile, c'est vrai ! Tu n'en as peut-être pas l'impression mais tu es forte. Tu seras à la hauteur. Tes amis seront là pour t'aider. Tu n'es pas seule, Buffy.»

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme ténébreux et d'un sourire légèrement esquissé sur le côté : « Merci. »

John ne dit rien, un moment… puis brisa le silence qui commençait seulement à s'installer : « Je suis navré mais je dois partir, Dean va rester un peu, je lui ai confié une mission. Si jamais, tu as besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésites pas à m'appeler et si je ne réponds pas, tu peux toujours joindre Bobby Singer. Tu as son numéro si je ne m'abuse ? »

Elle fit signe de la tête que 'oui' et ajouta : « Merci encore, je sais que la vie de chasseur ne laisse pas beaucoup de place aux sentiments mais… » Elle s'arrêta n'étant pas certaine qu'elle serait comprise. Alors elle inspira profondément et dit tout simplement : « Je n'oublierai pas. »

John sourit et embrassa paternellement le front de Buffy, il se dirige vers Dean. Il lui murmura quelque chose qui fit que les yeux de Dean volèrent, en un clin d'œil, dans la direction de Buffy, puis retournèrent vers son père, alors il hocha positivement de la tête. John entra dans l'Impala et démarra laissant Dean sur le chemin. Dean rejoignant Buffy, toujours appuyée contre l'arbre : « Il ne va tarder à faire nuit… je te raccompagne chez toi ! ». Elle repoussa son corps de l'arbre pour se redresser et fit le chemin à ses côtés. Ce jour-là John avait demandé à Dean d'assurer les patrouilles jusqu'à ce que Buffy soit à nouveau cent pourcent opérationnelle.

Au fils, des jours, Dean et Buffy se rapprochèrent, parlant de la disparition de leur mère respective. Se rappelant son frère Sam qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, Dean donnait des conseils à Buffy quant à la gestion des différentes étapes de crises par lesquelles Dawn passait sur une même journée. Une partie de Buffy espérait que Dean resterait avec elle pour protéger Dawn de la menace qu'était Gloria mais Bobby s'inquiétant de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de John, elle poussa Dean entreprendre les recherches. Voilà qu'à peine trente six heures après le départ de Dean, Buffy se sacrifia pour refermer l'entrée de l'enfer que Gloria venait d'ouvrir avec le sang de Dawn… le sang des Summers.

… La mémoire des souffrances transperçant son corps le jour de sa mort, ramène violemment Buffy à sa course. Voilà qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa cible initiale. A quelques pas de la réponse à tous ses problèmes. Elle pause quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, les courbatures brûlant son corps, elle se souvient des paroles de Dean. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait enfin vivre heureuse à ses côtés, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus l'unique…

Avant de mourir Buffy avait demandée à Dawn de contacter Dean. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était désolée de ne pas l'avoir accompagné quand John a disparu. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il lui manquait. En fait, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle… l'aime… bien plus que Riley, plus profondément qu'Angel.

Par l'intermédiaire de Bobby, Dawn est parvenue à transmettre le message à Dean. Lorsque le Scooby Gang la ressuscita, Dawn lui expliqua combien Bobby fut effondré et que Dean, fidèle à lui-même, s'enferma dans sa mission de chasseur et sa quête entamée avec Sam pour retrouver leur père.

Après quelques temps, Buffy reprit contact avec Bobby. A la nouvelle de la mort de John, elle prit la décision de ne pas perturber Dean plus qu'il ne devait l'être. Mais lorsque Bobby la contacta pour parler de Gordon et de sa chasse ouverte contre Sam, Buffy sentie le besoin d'intervenir par un moyen ou un autre. Quand Sam disparu, possédé par Meg, elle demanda à Willow d'effectuer un sort de location. Mais lorsque Bobby chercha à la contacter pour retenter l'expérience, à la 2ème disparition de Sam, Buffy ne peut prendre l'appel, surchargée par les évènements liés à l'entité appelée la Force.

Une fois Sunnydale détruite, elle alla rejoindre Bobby pour lui apporter la nouvelle qu'une bouche de l'enfer était définitivement fermée. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Dean et Sam.

Il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien promis, que rien n'a jamais été officiellement formulé ou établi entre eux. Mais elle ne pouvait croire, que maintenant qu'elle était enfin prête à tout affronter, ce fut lui qu'elle aurait due redouter le plus.

Dean évitant de croiser le regard de Buffy : « Tu es une fille géniale, je ne suis simplement pas celui qu'il te faut, je ne suis même pas fichu de veiller sur … » Il s'arrêta sentant qu'il laissait échapper trop d'informations à la jeune femme en larmes devant lui.

D'abord elle ne répondit rien, puis sans même le regarder dans les yeux : « Mais je t'aime »

Il ferma les yeux et tout en les gardant fermé : « Ecoute, je suis un chasseur, je chasse les démons… Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'est la source de ton pouvoir ? Dis-moi combien de temps tiendras-tu encore avant que ce démon ne prenne le dessus ?… Combien de temps avant que je ne doive te tuer ?… Alors, Buffy, le seul conseil que je te donne, c'est de rester loin de moi avant que je ne change d'avis et que le chasseur, que je suis, ne devienne moins conciliant et juge que je ferais mieux d'éliminer ce démon qui sommeil en toi avant qu'il ne se transforme en menace !»

Elle s'en alla sans se retourner le cœur déchiré.

… Enfin, il est devant elle, trop occupé pour avoir remarqué sa présence. Ayant parcouru tout ce chemin jusqu'à lui et n'ayant pas l'intention de revenir sur sa décision, elle lui crie : « Eh l'idole des monstres, j'ai un petit marché à faire avec toi… je te laisse la vie sauve si tu utilises ta petit baguette magique sur moi… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Réalisant le double sens de cette phrase, elle ajoute « Euh… Attends, ça sonnait pas comme ça dans ma tête. »

- - -


	3. Le Choix de Dean

**Chapitre 2 : Le choix de Dean**

La voilà, à nouveau devant la porte de Bobby Singer. L'Impala est juste devant la porte, confirmant la présence de Dean… elle hésite encore ne sachant pas comment il va réagir mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle doit le lui dire.

Elle inspire un grand coup et frappe à la porte, elle attend quelque seconde et un jeune homme dont la chevelure brune soyeuse cache les yeux, lui ouvre la porte : « oui, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Buffy pousse la porte dégageant ainsi l'accès pour entrer. Voyant Bobby, elle passe devant Sam sans se retourner : « Où est-il ? »

Bobby, peu surpris par cette intrusion, lui répond singulièrement : « En haut, mais méfie-toi, il est hargneux en ce moment. »

Elle lui fait un petit salut lui signifiant qu'elle a compris et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Sam un peu désorienté par ce qui vient de se passer, en refermant la porte demande à Bobby : « Que se passe-t-il ? Et qui est-elle ? »

Bobby toujours sur un ton singulier : « Elle, mon garçon… c'est le petit coup de pouce dont on a besoin… du moins, je l'espère. »

Sam lance un regard interrogatif à Bobby et au moment où il allait formuler sa question, la voix de Dean retentit dans la maison : « Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Dean ne la laissant pas finir : « C'est ça, en fait, tu es venu me demander de t'aider à éliminer le démon en toi… » Et se tournant vers son frère « Sam, prépare tout pour un exorcisme, la petite blonde que voici à besoin d'une purification dans les règles et… »

Buffy frustrée par le manège de Dean, ferme les yeux et lui crie : « Je ne suis plus la Tueuse » Tous effarés regardent la petite blonde, alors que cette phrase résonne toujours sur les murs de la pièce.

Bobby reprenant ses esprits : « Je sais que grâce à Willow, tu n'es plus l'unique Tueuse, mais… »

Buffy le coupe : « Non, ce n'est pas cela… Je ne suis plus une Tueuse ! »

Bobby ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la referme aussitôt, n'étant pas certain de comprendre ce que ce petit bout de femme cherche à dire. Le voyant troublé, elle tente d'éclaircir les choses : « Après ma dernière visite, j'ai réfléchie à… mon avenir. Je suis allée rendre visite à une ancienne connaissance… »

Bobby analysant le regard fouillant de Buffy et tous ses gestes nerveux, commence à comprendre : « Tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy sans sourciller : « ça dépend, si tu penses que je suis allée voir Toth, alors… oui, c'est exactement, ce que j'ai fais »

Bobby attrape le visage de Buffy : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?… Mais pourquoi ?… »

Dean ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de ce produire et la jalousie montant en lui : « Toth… qui c'est celui-là ? »

Sam explique : « Toth est un démon ancestral dit sophistiqué… »

Dean fidèle à lui-même : « Un démon raffiné… et pourquoi pas une fée camionneur ? »

Sam ne relevant pas le commentaire de son frère : « …son bâton s'appelle le 'Ferula Gemina', il a la capacité de diviser une personne en deux... il réparti les traits de caractères dans deux corps bien distincts. »

Bobby appuie la description de Sam : « Séparer Buffy en deux… Une avec toutes les qualités inhérentes de Buffy Summers… » Elle baisse les yeux touchée par les paroles de Bobby « …L'autre dotée de tout ce qui est caractéristique de la Tueuse : la force, la puissance, l'héritage. »

Dean comprenant enfin écarte Bobby et place ses mains calquant celles de Bobby: « Mais pourquoi ?… Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

Buffy ne le regardant pas dans les yeux et se souvenant de ses paroles lors de leur dernière rencontre : « Je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à me débarrasser du… tu… enfin, je pensais que… tu m'accepterais ! »

Dean sentant les larmes lui monter dans les yeux, lâche le visage de Buffy et lui tourne le dos pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les voir: « Et bien, tu t'es trompée… Maintenant va-t-en, va vivre ta vie de jeune femme libre.»

Elle hésite un moment puis s'en va, retenant ses larmes.

Sam comprenant trop bien regarde son frère froidement : « Dean ! »

Dean feignant l'innocence : « Quoi ? »

Sam ne répond pas à son frère et cour après Buffy.

Bobby s'approche de Dean et l'attrapa par les épaules : « Mais que fais-tu mon garçon, je croyais que tu l'aimais… qu'elle était tout pour toi. »

Dean baisse les yeux : « Justement »

Bobby ne comprenant pas: « Justement, quoi ? »

Dean se battant toujours contre ses larmes : « Qu'ai-je à lui offrir… dans quelques mois, je serais en enfer… quel genre d'égoïste je ferais si je lui avouais mes sentiments, pour lui dire ensuite qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire parce que j'ai négocié mon âme pour sauver mon frère… Dis-moi, Bobby, dis-moi ce que je pourrais bien lui dire pour la rassurer, hein ? »

Bobby lâche Dean et fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui : « Lui dire la vérité… la laisser faire son choix… Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle a le droit de savoir ? »

Dean ne pouvant supporter toute cette pression : « Je ne peux pas Bobby… »

De son côté Sam a rejoint Buffy effondrée sur les marches du porche. Sam s'assied à côté d'elle et passe amicalement une main dans son dos, ce geste fit sursauter Buffy. Elle tente d'essuyer ses larmes avec les manches de son sweater. Elle lève les yeux pour regarder Sam et lui sourit faiblement. Il lui sourit en retour et la serre un peu plus contre lui : « Eh… je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien … » il toussote « … mais je connais mon frère et je pense qu'il faut éclaircir les choses »

Buffy, d'un rire fermé : « je pense que ça va aller, Sam… Dean a été très clair, je ne suis pas la bienvenue, je me suis trompée sur son compte… je suis une idiote… » Elle se lève, fait quelques pas et ne se retournant pas « Au revoir, Sam Winchester, heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance. »

Sam serrant les points : « Il est mourant ! »

Buffy se fige sur place. Sam se lève et rejoint Buffy, il se place devant elle et reprend : « Il a troqué son âme pour me sauver, il n'a plus que quelques mois… J'ai des chances qu'il me tue avant, parce que je te dis tout ça… Mon frère t'aime et s'il t'a chassé c'est parce qu'il pense qu'il ne te mérite pas, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas te voir souffrir d'avantage… »

Buffy livide regarde Sam. Et celui ne la voyant pas réagir : « Je t'en pris, laisse-moi le raisonner… si tu aimes mon frère comme je le pense… alors peut-être pourrais-tu nous aider Bobby et moi à trouver comment sortir Dean de son accord… je connais un petit motel où tu pourrais rester… »

Avant que Sam ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Buffy l'interrompt « D'accord » Son regard devenant plus déterminé « Mais d'abord… » Elle se dirige à nouveau vers la maison de Bobby.

Sam surpris : « Que fais-tu ? »

Buffy répond un sourire aux lèvres : « C'est mon tour d'éclaircir les choses »

Buffy fait à nouveau irruption dans la maison, son regard tombant immédiatement sur Dean « D'accord, jolie cœur, c'est mon tour de parler… Tu es mourant, très bien, alors je te laisse le choix : tu peux passer le temps qu'il te reste à te lamenter en martyr modèle ou alors accepter de m'aimer, je ne pourrais peut-être pas sauver ton âme mais je pourrais peut-être t'apporter un peu de réconfort… »

Dean ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle lève la main lui faisant signe de se taire : « Et avant que tu ne dises des âneries comme à ton habitude, sache que je ne veux rien savoir avant demain… je suis épuisée, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait scinder en deux, alors… » Elle se tourne vers Sam et glisse son bras autour du sien « … si tu me déposais dans ce motel que tu connais ? »

Sam, en souriant, regarde Buffy « Avec plaisir… juste… » Sam se dirige vers Dean et tendant la main « … il me faudrait les clefs »

Dean stupéfait cligne des yeux entre Buffy et Sam. Sam insiste : « Les clefs, Dean… pour que je puisse déposer Buffy au motel »

Dean ne réagit pas alors Bobby intervient « Ce n'est pas la peine mon garçon, j'ai encore une chambre à l'étage que Buffy peut utiliser aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra ».

Dean se tourne vers Bobby « Quoi ? Non, non, il n'en est pas question »

Bobby fait signe à Dean de se taire : « Mon garçon, ceci est encore ma maison et je suis encore libre de choisir qui peut y loger »

Dean, les mains gesticulant au-dessus de sa tête, laisse échapper : « Qu'importe… faites ce que vous voulez… moi, je vais me coucher » et retourne dans la chambre qu'il occupe à l'étage.

Sam, Bobby et Buffy sourient à la réaction de Dean. Buffy embrasse Bobby sur la joue : « Merci »

Bobby un peu surpris : « Mais de rien » puis regardant Sam « J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faite avec lui ? »

Sam pousse un soupir : « Je l'espère aussi, Bobby… je l'espère vraiment »

Bobby essayant de mettre tout ces remous derrière lui : « Bon, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, Miss Summers. »

A ces mots, Buffy ressentie un petit pincement au cœur repensant à John qui utilisait cette même formulation et faignant un sourire : « Ouvrez le pas, je vous suis… », Puis elle ajouta tout de même : « Seulement si on pouvait éviter les Miss Summers. »

Bobby répondit : « Comme il plaira à Madame… Trêve de comédie, il commence à faire tard et je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de repos » et grimpent tous deux les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé en haut de la cage d'escalier, Bobby s'arrête devant une petite porte, il hésite un instant puis saisi la poigné et ouvre lentement. « Voici la chambre dont je parlais ». Il laisse entrer Buffy, qui fut surprise de découvrir une pièce qui contrairement au reste de la maison était parfaitement en ordre, nettoyée et possède un tableau avec un paysage dans des tons pastel et des petites figurines n'ayant aucun lien avec la magie, les démons. Buffy taquine : « Où est caché la femme de ménage que je lui dise deux mots quant au reste de la maison ? »

Bobby forçant un sourire : « C'est la chambre de … » Il hésite un instant « Ma femme… Je veux dire que c'est notre ancienne chambre»

Buffy réalisant : « Oh… je suis désolée… John m'a expliqué ce qui lui est arrivée » Bobby baisse alors les yeux et Buffy voyant sa réaction « mais il ne faut pas, je veux dire… je peux très bien allez au petit motel dont Sam m'a parlé… »

Bobby l'interrompt sèchement « Non ! » se calmant « je veux dire… tout va bien, il est temps que cette chambre connaisse un peu de vie et tant qu'à faire autant que se soit une présence féminine » Buffy lui sourit « Dans ce cas, Buffy, la présence féminine, fera de son mieux pour préserver ce sanctuaire ! »

Bobby souriant sincèrement : « Bien, chose réglée… Je te laisse prendre tes aises et te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit » Elle baille : « Merci encore Bobby… Bonne nuit » Une fois, Bobby parti, elle ferme la porte de la chambre et se dirige vers le grand lit.

A peine allongée, son corps lui fait sentir sa lassitude et comme par revanche, sa mémoire refuse de la laisser sombrer dans le sommeil et l'oblige à plonger dans l'image de deux yeux noisette. Elle se souvient de la première fois qu'elle les a vu, ils l'auraient bien fait vaciller s'ils n'avaient pas trahis les idées malicieuses qu'il avait derrière la tête. Qu'importe, elle pourrait les regarder pendant des heures, sans rien dire, juste pour se perdre dans le paysage qu'ils offrent. « Ses yeux… Les reflets de son âme… » Et soudainement réalisant « Mon Dieu, son âme… » Le cœur meurtrit, faisant place à la mélancolie, elle ferme les yeux, ignorant les larmes qui glissent sur son visage.

Sam qui fut laissé seul au rez-de-chaussée, décide d'aller voir à l'étage, comment son frère prend les choses. Il entre dans la chambre et trouve Dean au rebord de la fenêtre le regard perdu au loin : « Tu ne veux pas discuter alors tu te caches !? »

Dean frémit sorti brutalement de ses pensées par la voix de son frère: « Laisse moi tranquille, Sam, tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. »

Sam moqueur : « Pas besoin d'être un génie… mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu ais pu croire que tu arriverais à l'écarter si facilement... juste parce ce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose… »

Dean interrompt : « Quoi ? Quelque chose de stupide comme ce scinder en deux ou je ne sais quelle autre sottise qui pourrait bien la faire tuer ? Et voilà qu'elle me confirme, plus que jamais, qu'elle est prête à tout… Parce que ça n'a aucun sens, dans quelques mois tout cela n'aura plus aucune raison d'être. »

Sam un peu décontenancé : « Tu vas la laisser partir ? »

Dean ne sachant plus quoi penser : « Et qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ? La supplier de rester ? »

Sam essayant de lui ouvrir les yeux: « Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour la garder … Ecoute, quand tu évitais le sujet, Bobby lui m'a parlé d'elle… Tu vois, je pense qu'elle a souffert avec Angel et Riley est venu ensuite … »

Dean ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage: « Oui, merci, je connais l'histoire. Et c'est justement parce qu'elle est passée par tout cela et parce qu'elle a tellement de valeur à mes yeux que je veux qu'elle s'en aille… Est-ce que tu peux comprendre, Sam ? »

Sam agacé: « Je te fais juste remarquer qu'elle est en danger depuis sa naissance. Alors qu'elle différence ça peut faire ?... Tu pourrais la rejoindre maintenant si tu le voulais, la toucher … elle ne demande que ça, parce qu'elle te ressent en elle, elle tremble pour toi… bon sang Dean, elle t'aime !»

Les deux frères se regardent dans les yeux et Dean pendant que le silence s'installe, s'assied sur le bord du lit : « Merci pour vos lumières docteur Sam… Maintenant, est-ce que je peux dormir ? »

La réaction détachée de Dean fait perdre à Sam son sang froid: « Mais tu n'as rien compris… tu t'es renfermée et tu la traite comme si elle n'avait aucune valeur à tes yeux alors qu'on en rencontre qu'une seule comme ça dans toute une vie. Elle a tout risquée pour toi…Si ce n'est pas elle que tu aimes, laisse-la partir, brise-lui le cœur et qu'on en parle plus… mais si tu crois que tu peux l'aimer, l'aimer follement, totalement, sans chercher à te protéger ou à la protéger contre son gré, si tu es prêt à ça, alors pense à ce que tu vas perdre… Parce ce que… Elle, Dean, elle ne te cache pas ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. » Sur ces mots Sam sort en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- - -


	4. On se Rapproche

**Chapitre 3 : On se rapproche**

Un léger espace entre les rideaux laisse passer quelques rayons du soleil dans la chambre, ce petit faisceau de lumière caresse la joue de Buffy et la sort lentement de son sommeil. Dans sa semi somnolence, elle entend quelqu'un gratter discrètement à la porte. Elle sourit n'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne. Elle reste silencieuse et garde les yeux fermés, pendant que la porte s'ouvre doucement révélant Dean. Il fait le tour du lit, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas la réveiller, une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, il pause un instant, retenant son souffle et fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'apparition qui se tient allongé devant lui.

Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, découvrant que cette merveille n'a pas disparue et il s'assied sur le bord du lit. Du bout des doigts, il replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappa de sa queue de cheval. Alors ouvrant les yeux, elle demande : « Tu as choisi ? »

Il se penche sur elle, et pose un baiser sur sa joue « Oui… » Il murmure ensuite à l'oreille de la jeune femme « Je veux que tu m'aides, je veux que tu restes près de moi... »

Soudainement Buffy est extirpée de son sommeil par des cognements contre la porte. Cette dernière, les yeux encore brûlant de sommeil entend la voix de Sam à travers la porte : « Dean, laisse-la, elle dort peut-être encore… »

Dean martelant brutalement la porte « Non, Sam… Allez debout, on se lève, la belle au bois dormant »

Buffy sort du lit, ouvre la porte violemment, causant Dean à frapper une ou deux fois dans le vide « Non, mais c'est quoi tout ce raffut ? »

Dean ne répondant pas : « Où est Bobby ? »

Sam n'aimant pas la manière de faire de son frère, l'écarte et prend sa place dans l'encadrement de la porte « Bonjour Buffy, désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais nous devons partir pour une enquête et nous n'avons pas trouvé Bobby dans la maison… est-ce que tu saurais où il est parti ? »

Buffy lançant un regard glacial à Dean « Bonjour Sam… ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude qu'un ours mal léché cherche à exploser la porte pour me sortir de mon sommeil… Et puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… Bobby est passé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée pour me dire qu'il menait une enquête à Pittsburgh, il ne m'a pas précisé de quoi il s'agissait, il m'a juste dit que cela lui prendrait maximum une semaine… et que je pouvais disposer de la maison comme je le souhaitais. »

Sam souriant « Merci… je pense qu'on ne va pas te déranger d'avantage, nous devons partir… »

Buffy regardant Sam cette fois-ci : « Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner ? »

Dean ne laissant pas son frère réagir : « Pas question, c'est trop dangereux… »

Buffy frustrée « Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis ? »

Dean un sourit mesquin : « ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne, ma belle… tu te rappelles ? Tu as laissée ta partie Tueuse derrière toi… donc, pas question… Sam et moi, avons déjà perdu assez de temps »

Sam gêné : « Je suis désolé… Je t'appelle plus tard »

Buffy assommée par ce que Dean vient de dire et ne pouvant qu'admettre qu'il a raison, regarde Sam « Promis ? »

Sam le sourire plein de douceur : « Promis ! »

Dean ressentant la jalousie monter en lui : « Adorable… bon, on peut y aller maintenant » Il attrape son frère par le col et le traîne ainsi hors de la maison, jusqu'à l'Impala, laissant Buffy seule.

Elle regarde par la fenêtre et voit que les deux frères discutent de manière assez agitée dans la voiture, puis Dean démarre enfin le véhicule et quitte les lieux. Elle retourne s'asseoir sur le lit et rêvasse, un peu se repassant le rêve qu'elle faisait : ses lèvres si douces sur sa joue et ensuite le réveille brutal « Un véritable prince charmant !» Elle sourit à son sarcasme et ouvre la garde-robe « c'est rétro mais pourquoi pas ?... après tout Bobby m'a dit que je pouvais me servir » Elle sélectionne une petite robe et passe dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se changer. Une fois prête, elle décide qu'un petit tour du propriétaire pourrait être distrayant.

Elle commence par la cuisine pour voir s'il est possible de combler le petit creux de son estomac, elle ouvre les placards, mais il n'y a rien, elle ouvre le frigo « Super, quelques bières et oh… surprise des petits sachets de sang pour les rituels… c'est Spike qui serait content »

Elle pousse les portes coulissantes et entre dans la salle à manger, tous les meubles sans aucune exception sont recouverts de piles de livres, d'articles de journaux et magasines, de pages noircis d'incantations et de symboles « Le paradis pour Willow ».

Elle continue son tour sans rien toucher et arrive au salon, le même décor s'offre à elle : des monticules de papiers et des livres étalés partout dans la pièce, une bibliothèque dont les étagères sont sur le point de céder sous le poids des livres, des dessins à même le sol. Elle s'accroupie près de l'un d'entre eux et passe un doigt sur le cercle rouge le délimitant « Un piège à diable… je me demande si cela aurait eut un effet quelconque sur moi ? »

Elle se redresse et découvre les différents titres des bouquins « Bobby n'a pas à pâlir, ça collection de livre est aussi impressionnante que celle de Giles » Elle se met à rire, imaginant les deux hommes discutant littérature démoniaque ensemble « Si ce n'est pour la poussière, je suis certaine qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille »

Elle frotte un peu le canapé et s'octroie quelques minutes d'évasion dans sa tête « Que d'aventures en si peu de temps » Sunnydale a disparue ! Alex eut du mal à se remettre de la mort d'Anya mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de créer sa propre société de construction, les banques n'ont rien vu à redire avec son projet de reconstruire Sunnydale. Elle laisse échapper une petit rire en repensant à Spike qui a ressurgit à Los Angeles et travail avec Angel « Les deux vampires justiciers… qui l'aurait cru ? » Giles est devenu le dirigeant du Conseil des observateurs, ce qui a chamboulé tout leur système d'entraînements, d'évaluation et de recherches. Et Dawn, quant à elle, elle poursuit ses études… à Cleveland « Pourquoi avec toutes les occasions qui s'offrent à elle, a-t-elle choisie d'aller sur une autre bouche de l'enfer ?… ça doit venir du sang des Summers !? » Buffy se projette l'image de Dawn « C'est une jeune femme très autonome à présent » Quand Buffy lui fit part de son plan de retrouver Toth, elle la seconda sans aucune hésitation.

Une sonnerie retentit à l'étage, Buffy sursaute et se précipite dans la chambre où elle a laissée son téléphone portable. Elle arrive juste à temps pour répondre « Allô, Buffy Summers, cent pour cent humaine, j'écoute »

Son interlocuteur un peu décontenancé, hésite un peu, puis riant nerveusement « Buffy… c'est Sam ! »

Buffy toujours amusée par son introduction téléphonique « Sam… le Pitbull qui te sert de frère t'autorise à me parler… ? »

Sam un peu gêné de l'admettre « En fait, il est parti interroger quelques témoins… et donc, j'en profite pour t'appeler comme promis »

Buffy peu étonnée « Je vois »

Sam continu « Ecoute, je suis désolé de la réaction de Dean… j'aurai bien voulu que tu nous accompagne »

Buffy réconfortée par l'aveu de Sam « Merci Sam… mais tu sais, tête de bois n'a pas tord, je ne suis plus la Tueuse, dorénavant je ne suis plus que Buffy Summers »

Sam complète « Et c'est déjà extraordinaire »

Buffy gênée « Merci, Sam »

Sam heureux d'apporter un peu de douceur à Buffy « mais il n'y a pas de quoi… je suis désolé, j'entends Dean dans le hall siffler, je ne sais quel autre de ses classiques… je te rappelle demain, O.K. ? »

Buffy un peu attristée « O.K. »

Buffy raccroche et se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit « Sam est vraiment… trop parfait ! »

Son estomac la tiraillant, elle décide de sortir à la recherche d'une épicerie qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver. Le reste de la journée se déroula exactement de la même manière qu'avant le coup de fils. Elle visita la maison dans ses moindres recoins, chaque objet la ramenant à un membre du Scooby Gang. Une fois, la nuit tombée, elle trouva le sommeil rapidement.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent identiquement, elle se levait, se changeait, rangeait une chose ou l'autre dans la maison, fit un peu de ménage et attendait l'appel de Sam.

Toutefois le troisième jour, Sam avait l'air un peu étrange au téléphone, désespéré même...

« Sam ?... Sam est-ce que ça va ? »

Sam hésitant « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, Buffy… j'ai tout essayé… j'ai l'impression que tout est vain, que personne ne peut rien y faire, ni Ruby, ni Bobby, ni toi, ni moi… » Buffy ne brisa pas le silence, écoutant la respiration de Sam pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en ligne « Il ne veut pas être sauvé, Buffy… Je ne comprends pas comment il peut avoir une opinion si basse de lui-même ? »

Buffy ne sachant pas quoi répondre « Sam… c'est Dean… c'est ton frère, on ne peut pas l'abandonner… Je ne sais pas, parles-en avec lui ! … Il faut bien qu'on arrive à le sortir de là… Je… »

Sam l'interrompt « Désolé… il arrive… Bye ! »

…Buffy ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit-là, elle savait que Sam avait raison. Une autre journée passa mais cette fois, Sam ne l'appela pas. Inquiète, Buffy chercha à le joindre désespérément. Echouant, elle tenta de joindre Bobby, sans succès.

A présent, elle fait les cent pas dans la maison pour se calmer, son téléphone portable vibre dans sa poche, elle le sort et après avoir vu le nom s'affiché sur le cadrant « Bobby, je me fais du soucis… »

Elle est coupée par une voix féminine « Madame Summers… ? Ici, l'hôpital de Pittsburgh… nous sommes en possession des affaires de Monsieur Beaver et comme vous avez essayée de le joindre plusieurs fois, nous nous permettons de vous rappeler. »

Buffy paniquée « Hôpital de Pittsburgh ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

L'infirmière reprend « Comme nous l'avons expliqué à Monsieur Sniderson et son frère, nous ignorons ce qui a causé son état mais nous faisons tout notre possible »

Buffy agitée « Comment ça, vous ignorez ce qu'il a ? »

L'infirmière continue « Madame Summers, je pense que le mieux serait que vous veniez. Le docteur vous expliquera » Buffy sans hésitation « Je fais le plus vite possible, je vous remercie »

Elle raccroche, bourre rapidement un sac avec quelques affaires et prend l'avion pour Pittsburgh.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Buffy arrive à l'hôpital, on lui indique la chambre de Bobby. Elle la rejoint juste à temps pour entendre un Sam énervé « Génial, maintenant, il peut attaquer n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! »

A quoi Dean répond « Il faut juste qu'on le trouve en premier. »

Bobby réagit « On ferait bien de faire vite et de se caféiner. Parce que la chose qu'on ne peut pas faire s'est s'endormir…Bon, les garçons, où est Buffy ? »

Dean se grattant la tête « Et bien… en fait… »

Sam embarrassé « En fait, on ne l'a pas prévenue… je vais l'appeler »

A cet instant, Buffy entre dans la chambre « ça ne sera pas nécessaire »

Deux jours plus tard, Buffy assise à l'arrière de l'Impala, passe sa frustration sur Dean « Je n'en reviens toujours pas, Bobby est en danger et tu n'as même pas la présence d'esprit de m'avertir… non, je dois attendre que l'hôpital me contact pour le découvrir… pire encore, je ne suis même pas la première personne à laquelle tu penses pour vous donner un coup de main… Non, non, tu préfères demander un service à Bela Talbot… Be-La, Miss je vendrais mon âme si cela pouvait me rapporter un peu d'argent »

Elle s'arrête un peu réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire et Dean en profite pour réagir « Pourquoi tu ne t'en prends qu'à moi ?»

Buffy rétorque « La ferme, je n'ai pas fini… en plus, tu préfères acheter la 'Silene Capensis' à Bela, plutôt que de l'obtenir gratuitement par Willow ou Gilles… Bien évidemment, cela impliquait de passer par Moi ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas que ce Jeremy Frost arrive à se balader dans la tête de Bobby, il a fallu que tu en fasses de même… Accepter une bière d'un inconnu, mais qu'est ce que t'as dans la tête ?... Non, tu sais quoi, je demanderai à Jeremy une fois qu'il t'aura trouvé !? »

Buffy est coupée dans son élan par la sonnerie du portable de Dean et reste silencieuse pendant la conversation houleuse entre Bobby et Dean.

Il raccroche puis parque la voiture le long d'un chemin bordé par les bois. « Ça suffit, j'abandonne ! »

Sam surprit « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Dean s'installant le plus confortablement possible dans l'Impala « Je m'octroie une petite sieste bien méritée »

Buffy ne croyant pas ses oreilles « Quoi ? »

Sam inquiet « Jeremy peut te retrouver ! »

Dean regardant son frère « C'est l'idée, nous ne pouvons pas le trouver, alors laissons-le venir à moi »

Buffy frappe l'arrière de la tête de Dean « Sur son propre terrain ? »

Sam ajoute « Où il est pratiquement un dieu ? »

Dean se frottant la tête à l'endroit où Buffy vient de frapper « Je peux me débrouiller, seul »

Buffy et Sam ayant la même idée, lui arrache une mèche de cheveux « Pas seul, on t'accompagne… on aura plus de chance à trois contre un »

Dean réalisant ce qui va se produire « Il n'en est pas question ! »

Sam curieux de savoir quelle excuse son frère va évoquer pour les en dissuader « Pourquoi pas ? »

Dean embarrassé « Je… je ne veux pas que vous alliez-vous promener dans ma tête »

Buffy réagit aussitôt « Comme c'est dommage, tu n'as pas le choix »

Après que Sam ait préparé la mixture, Buffy et lui l'ingurgite d'un seul coup. Buffy, Sam et Dean s'endorment quasi instantanément.

Peu de temps après, Buffy se réveille seule, à l'arrière de l'Impala. Elle entend quelque chose rôder autour du véhicule. Elle sort et aperçoit une ombre s'enfuir dans les bois. Buffy la poursuit.

Sam se réveille à son tour, constatant que Buffy n'est plus dans la voiture, il réveille son frère « Dean »

Celui-ci sursaute « Pour l'amour de Dieu. » et réalisant qu'il est dans l'Impala « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? »

Sam regardant à travers les vitres de la voiture « Je n'en sais rien mais Buffy a disparue »

Dean jette un coup d'œil rapide à l'arrière de la voiture « Quoi ? »

Ils entendent des bruits de pas à l'extérieur, sortent tout deux du véhicules. Une musique romantique s'élève dans les bois, un superbe pique-nique est dressé sur une couverture et une petite femme blonde continue à farfouiller dans un panier pour disposer les derniers mets, elle se retourne révélant enfin son visage aux deux frères.

Sam inquiet et pressant à la fois « Buffy, que fais-tu ? Il faut qu'on trouve Jeremy avant qu'il ne le fasse »

Buffy ne semble pas prêter attention à Sam, elle regarde amoureusement Dean « Viens t'asseoir, mon cœur. »

Caressant un ventre rond, que ni Sam, ni Dean n'avait constaté avant « Il ne nous reste qu'une petite heure avant d'aller à l'échographie, vérifier comment se porte John jr. »

Dean les yeux brillants de bonheur. Mais se rappelant la raison de leur présence dans ces bois « Je n'ai jamais fais ce rêve auparavant » Dean sentant le regard de son frère sur lui « Arrête de me regarder comme ça »

Sam n'arrivant pas à quitter son frère du regard « Désolé »

Buffy toujours assise sur la couverture « Dean… Je t'aime ! » Et s'évanouit dans les airs. Dean triste et surprit « Où est-elle passée ? »

Sam scanne les environs et aperçoit Jeremy. Il se met à le poursuivre et Dean le suit. Au bout de quelques secondes l'écart entre les deux frères se fit trop important pour que Dean puisse continuer à s'orienter. Il s'arrête réalisant qu'il n'est plus dans les bois mais dans le hall du motel où ils ont laissés Bobby et Bela « O….K… »

La porte qui se trouve au fond du hall s'ouvre sur une chambre laissant entrevoir une silhouette assise à un bureau jouant avec la lampe placée sur le meuble. « Jeremy ? » La silhouette se lève, se retourne et Dean se retrouve face à son propre double.

Au même moment Buffy à rattrapée l'ombre qui s'est figée devant elle, celle-ci se retourne pour lui faire face et Buffy découvre qu'il s'agit de la première Tueuse « Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

A ces mots, la première Tueuse se métamorphose en un double de Buffy le visage couvert de boue. « Je suis celle qui fut sans parole, sans nom, je vis dans l'acte de mort, le cri du sang, la blessure profonde… »

Buffy sarcastique «Apparemment, tu n'as pas reçu le Mémo qui dit Buffy Summers n'est plus la Tueuse ? »

La première imperturbable « Tu crois savoir ce qui vient vers toi, ce que tu es… tu commences à peine ! »

Buffy n'aimant pas ce qui se passe « ça suffit… il faudrait songer à dépasser le stade du pouvoir primitif… tu n'es pas la source de ma force. »

La Première Tueuse réagit « Non, ton humanité, ton amour… ton cœur rempli d'amour. Tu aimes de toute ton âme. Ton amour est plus brûlant que le feu, il est aveuglant. Voilà la source de ta force. » Puis pointe le doigt en direction de ce qui semble être une fenêtre flottante dans les airs « Mais trouveras-tu le chemin vers son essence ?»

La Première Tueuse disparaît et Buffy se dirige vers cette fenêtre se tenant seule au milieu des bois et donnant sur une chambre de motel. A travers cette fenêtre, Buffy assiste à toute la conversation entre Dean et son double.

Lorsque Dean tire sur son double et le tue, la fenêtre qui se tenait devant elle, s'évanouit et Buffy est projetée dans la pièce en compagnie de Dean et de la dépouille de son double. Dean se calme et son double se relève les yeux noirs comme la nuit « Tu ne peux m'échapper, Dean. Tu vas mourir et ceci, c'est ce que tu vas devenir. »

Buffy s'approche de Dean, elle glisse une main dans la sienne et caresse sa joue de l'autre « Peut-être pas… si tu me laisses t'aider !»

Pendant ce temps, Sam s'est occupé de Jeremy et les trois se réveillent en sursaut dans l'Impala.

Après quelques heures, ils rejoignirent Bobby et Bela, constatant ainsi que cette dernière avait volée la seule arme en possession des Winchester pouvant tuer des démons, le Colt qui était à l'abri dans le coffre.

Tous de retour chez Bobby. Il est tard, Sam et Bobby sont déjà couchés. Buffy est allongée dans le lit mais elle ne dort pas. Elle entend quelqu'un gratter discrètement à la porte. La situation ayant un air de déjà vu, elle reste silencieuse, pendant que la porte s'ouvre doucement révélant Dean.

Elle se redresse s'asseyant dans le lit, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Il fait le tour du lit et s'assied sur le bord. « Salut »

Buffy l'observant se tortiller de nervosité « Salut »

Dean essayant de se calmer « Je… Je me demandais ce que tu avais vu quand… enfin tu sais !? »

Elle sourit « Un homme séduisant quand il ne se comporte pas comme un mufle, se remettant en question…. Pourquoi ? »

Il regarde Buffy et du bout des doigts, il replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappa de sa queue de cheval ce qui la fit frissonner et fermer les yeux « Alors que faisons-nous ? »

Il l'observe un léger sourire sur les lèvres « Si tu étais n'importe quelle autre femme, j'aurais bien des réponses à cette question… mais là… je ne veux pas être seul, ce soir»

Dean réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire se relève « Excuse-moi… laisse tomber »

Buffy comprenant exactement ce qu'il demande et sans un mot, elle ouvre les draps, lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation de s'installer près d'elle. Malgré sa surprise, il se glisse auprès de la jeune femme et la serre contre lui.

- - -


	5. Nous y Voilà

**Chapitre 4 : Nous y voilà**

Il ne reste que trente heures avant que les chiens de l'enfer n'emmènent l'âme de Dean. Celui-ci est assoupi au milieu d'une vingtaine d'ouvrages évoquant ces créatures. Buffy observant son sommeil agité, hésite à le réveiller.

Elle donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière, retourner à cette nuit là, voir même au lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla seule dans la chambre, et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée, aucune preuve qu'il avait bien passé la nuit près d'elle…

Ce matin-là, Buffy n'arrivait pas à effacer les événements vécus lors du périple dans les songes de Dean. Elle décida dans parler avec Bobby, lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre occupée par les deux frères, elle entendit Sam « Alors, où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?»

A quoi Dean répondit en toussotant « Sam… je suis certain que… tu peux comprendre qu'un mourant… à besoin d'un peu de réconforts… »

Buffy vexée repris sa route et ce fut dans la cuisine qu'elle trouva Bobby, assis à une petite table, prenant son petit déjeuner en lisant le journal. Ils discutèrent de sa vision jusqu'à ce que les deux frères les rejoignent.

Un peu plus tard, elle retourna à l'étage, pour stagner quelques temps dans la petite chambre, puis quand elle redescendit, elle trouva Sam et Bobby installés dans le salon. Bobby terminant ses explications sur la disparition d'un dénommé Hasselback dans le comté de Broward en Floride pendant que Sam remplissait son sac à dos. Buffy ne voulant pas dérangée retourna dans la cuisine où elle trouva Dean assis à la petite table vérifiant sur les plans son itinéraire. Embarrassée par les souvenirs de leur nuit, même si elle l'avait peut-être imaginée « Je suis désolée, je vais te laisser à tes occupations »

Dean la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'en aille « Attends… tu penses qu'on pourrait parler de… enfin, tu sais… hier soir » Buffy réalisant enfin qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée resta figée et sans voix.

Sam s'impatientant dans le salon « Dean, il faut qu'on y aille ! »

Dean ne voyant toujours pas Buffy réagir « Tu sais quoi… laisse tomber »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Buffy qui ne laissa pas Dean atteindre la porte «T'es trop bête »

Dean interloqué « Je suis quoi ? »

Buffy immédiatement « Trop… Bête. J'en ai marre qu'on soit là, à se méfier l'un de l'autre. J'aimerais que l'on joue franc jeu pour une fois. J'ignore ce que cette nuit ait pu te faire mais pour moi… »

Dean l'interrompit « J'ai eu peur »

Buffy n'étant pas certaine de bien comprendre « Pardon ? »

Celui-ci enchaîna « ça été une nuit… Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, je n'y arriverai pas… »

Buffy voulant absolument entendre les aveux « Essai tout de même »

Dean tenta à nouveau de lui expliquer « A part Sam, et jusqu'à hier soir, je ne m'étais jamais senti proche de qui que se soit et encore moins de toi. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose : je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, je t'ai regardé dormir et… ça été la nuit, la plus… belle de ma vie. Voilà, je l'ai dit ! Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Buffy sentie les larmes lui monter « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur » et se ressaisissant « Bon si tu allais jouer au héro !? »

Il sourit et passa la porte de la cuisine « Sam… Qu'est-ce qu'on attend… ? Allons faire notre boulot ! »

Sam souffla et suivit son frère, hors de la maison vers l'Impala. Buffy resta seule dans la cuisine écoutant le moteur de l'engin qui éloigna à nouveau Dean.

… Buffy, perdue dans ses souvenirs, ne remarqua pas la présence de Sam dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui demande de bien vouloir les laisser seuls. Buffy un peu triste de devoir à nouveau perdre Dean de vu, mais comprenant l'importance du moment « Bien sûre, je suis à côté si vous avez besoin de moi »

A cet instant, Dean se réveille et Buffy pause un bref instant, pour observer les deux frères, puis sort. Une fois dans la pièce à côté, un autre souvenir resurgit, celui de Sam énumérant les différentes morts de Dean auxquelles il fut confronté lors de leur enquête à Broward…

« Il s'est fait tiré dessus, deux fois… il s'est fait renversé par une voiture, écrasé par un piano, s'est étouffé avec une saucisse, a glissé sous la douche, s'est empoisonné avec un sandwich, s'est électrocuté en branchant son rasoir, il s'est fait attaqué par un chien… sans compter que je lui ai accidentellement pourfendu le crâne avec une hache et que j'ai transpercé Bobby avec un pieu en bois… »

Buffy horrifiée mais voulant réconforter Sam « Ce n'était que des illusions… Dean et Bobby vont bien… »

Sam agité « Je le sais, mais je l'ai vécu… ressenti… Sans parler du discours de ce demi-dieu… »

Buffy étonnée « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Sam hésita un peu, puis s'assis à côté de Buffy et la regardant « Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une leçon à tirer. Que rien de bon ne pouvait découler de l'obsession à vouloir nous sauver perpétuellement… il a même ajouté que seul le sang et la douleur pouvaient en résulter… »

Buffy fit taire Sam plaçant sa main sur ses lèvres « Dean est ton… » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour garder le contrôle « …Est notre point faible et les méchants le savent aussi. Ils cherchent à nous atteindrent par tous les moyens… »

Sam écarta la main de Buffy « Tu vois… ça aussi, il me l'a dit… ainsi que… Il vaut mieux laisser partir les gens qu'on aime… »

… Buffy est ramenée au présent par la voix de Dean « C'est pas vrai, Sam. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a déjà assez de problèmes ? »

Elle reste dans la pièce d'à côté, ne voulant pas entendre d'avantage l'argumentation d'une part de Sam insistant à demander de l'aide au démon Ruby et de lui emprunter son couteau tueur d'esprit ; et de l'autre Dean stagnant sur l'idée qu'affronter Lilith sans le Colt, est trop risqué n'étant pas certain qu'elle soit bien la détentrice du contrat sur son âme. Entendant que même Bobby n'arrive pas à raisonner Dean, Buffy, la douleur et la frustration escalant en elle, se colle contre un mur, le long duquel, elle se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, se couvre les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre et repoussant l'envie de crier émanant du plus profond, elle ferme les yeux pour tout faire disparaître.

Bobby claquant la porte pour sortir et Sam passant devant elle, sans la remarquer, Buffy comprend que la discussion est terminée. Reprenant son souffle, elle retourne près du bureau où Dean est toujours installé. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle reste debout au milieu de la pièce désorientée. Dean réalisant qu'elle est là « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as aussi une proposition mortelle à me soumettre ? »

Buffy se revoyant du temps où elle était l'unique Tueuse « Non, juste un aveu… Quand j'étais la Tueuse, je me trouvais des excuses pour me couper des autres. Mon rôle m'a rendue différente… »

Dean croyant comprendre ce que Buffy lui explique « C'est le meilleur moyen de préserver ceux qu'on aime »

Buffy le regarde alors tendrement « Je n'ai pas finie… c'est du vent tout ça, des excuses pour ne pas voir qu'en fait… c'était de ma faute si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Les gens essayaient de se lier à moi, mais moi, j'esquivais sans prendre en considération qu'ils avaient leur libre arbitre, leur propre destin… leurs choix, leurs raisons, et que rien, ni personne ne peut interférer avec ça. »

Dean ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle a raison « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Buffy se lance alors dans une toute autre explication «Quand vous avez retrouvés la trace de Bela Talbot et que vous vous êtes fait arrêter à Monument dans le Colorado… Bobby et moi, nous nous sommes inquiétés, ne sachant pas où vous étiez et n'arrivant pas à vous joindre… »

Dean sourit « Nous étions un peu occupés… »

Buffy ne se laissant pas déroutée «Je le sais… mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que lorsque Bobby a enfin retrouvé votre trace et appris que vous aviez été fait prisonnier dans un petit bureau de police… Nous apprenions par le journal télévisé que celui-ci venait d'exploser comptant huit morts : deux agents de police, une secrétaire, trois agents du FBI et deux fugitifs en détention… Sais-tu seulement ce que cela nous a fait ? »

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais est immédiatement coupé par Buffy « Non, ne réponds pas ! »

Buffy inspire calmement « Hier, Sam m'a parlé du Crocotta qui s'est fait passé pour votre père… il m'a aussi parlé de ce qui lui est passé par la tête avec le docteur Benton… et je dois ajouter que même si je trouve les cicatrices sexy sur un homme, je suis ravie que tu ne te sois pas laissé transformer en Frankenstein pour devenir immortel »

Dean sourit au sarcasme et Buffy reprend « La seule chose que j'essai de te dire c'est que je ne vais nulle part, je reste près de toi que tu le veuilles ou non… tu n'arriveras pas à me chasser… Je t'aime et tu ne pourras rien faire pour changer ça… Voilà ! J'ai terminée, que voulais-tu dire ? »

Buffy regarde attentivement Dean qui ne dit rien. Il parcourt l'espace qui les sépare pour s'arrêter à peine quelques centimètres d'elle, il la regarde intensément, sa gorge se fait sèche et il se lèche les lèvres, sa respiration devenue futile, il dit d'une voix rauque « Je ne suis pas un homme à discours, je suis un homme d'action… alors je vais être très clair… » Dean la prend délicatement contre lui et l'embrasse tendrement, le baiser fut juste assez long pour offrir à Buffy un aperçu de ses sentiments et intensions, il le brise et la regarde avec circonspection attendant la réaction de Buffy.

Buffy ouvrent les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous la douce sensation de ce baiser. Le cœur battant, elle porte lentement une main vers le visage de l'homme qui se tient devant elle et trace soigneusement, du bout doigt, une ligne virtuelle de sa joue passant par sa nuque pour atteindre son épaule causant ce dernier à retenir son souffle quelques secondes et laisse échapper une légère supplication « Buffy… »

Elle place alors ces deux mains sur les épaules de Dean et se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, lui rend son baiser, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis glissant vers son oreille lui susurre « Je veux… »

Ne la laissant pas terminer, il lui prend la main et sans jamais la lâcher, l'emmène dans la chambre à l'étage. Une fois passé l'encadrement de la chambre, Buffy porte la main de Dean, à ses lèvres avides… et avec attention, embrasse chacun de ses doigts. Au fur et à mesure que sa langue en dessine les détails, Dean haletant, lève lentement cette même main vers le visage de Buffy pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. Tout deux, plongent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, réalisant combien ils s'affectionnent mutuellement.

Elle se rapproche, s'inclinant vers le haut pour poser sur les lèvres humides et douces de Dean, un baiser qu'il intensifie instantanément. La sensation faisant courir un frisson dans la totalité de leurs corps, les mains de Dean se perdent dans la chevelure de Buffy, alors que les siennes caressent son dos. Pendant que leurs bouches et leurs langues se titillent et se goûtent, les doigts de Buffy fourmillent vers les boutons de la chemise de Dean et les défont l'un après l'autre. Achevant cette tâche, elle glisse délicatement ses mains sous le tissu, puis se nichant contre Dean, soustrait la chemise laissant ses mains glisser le long de ses épaules, de ses bras, de ses poignets et caressant ses mains. Profitant du moment, Dean lève méticuleusement les bras de Buffy et la dégarni ainsi de son débardeur. Tout deux maintenant le regard de l'autre, l'excitation grandissant en eux.

Le souffle court, Dean l'embrasse avec plus de douceur que sa chair ne le voudrait. Buffy le cœur palpitant à chaque caresse de ses lèvres, la peau ardente et le corps désireux d'offrir plus, laisse ses mains sillonner son torse, son ventre crémeux pour ensuite atteindre la boucle de sa ceinture. Dean ferme les yeux combattant l'ivresse envahissante, alors qu'elle défait la boucle et les mains tremblantes, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, Buffy déboutonne son pantalon, fait glisser la fermeture éclair, il pose ses mains sur les siennes pour les immobiliser et la brûlure de l'envie feutrant sa voix « Buffy… » D'un doigt éthéré, elle lui caresse les lèvres suscitant Dean à ouvrir les yeux « Ssshhh... Laisse-moi faire » puis laissant la gravité se charger du blue-jean, le libère de ses chaussures, chaussettes et finalement de l'étoffe.

La ramenant contre lui, le besoin de toucher, d'effleurer, de ressentir le reprenant et les hanches de Buffy étayant son érection, il grogne. Elle précipite ses mains dans les cheveux courts de Dean. Dans une nuée de baisers, incitant Buffy à fermer les yeux, Dean recule furtivement, élaborant ainsi un infime espace entre eux. Puis caressant de la langue mâchoire, cou et gorge, il déboutonne le pantalon de Buffy. Une fois le dernier bouton ouvert, il interrompt cette douce torture et reste immobile, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux « Buffy, regarde-moi » puis ne se quittant pas du regard, elle quitte ses chaussures et le laisse la délivrer de son pantalon imitant les gestes précurseurs. Il demeure agenouillé, au sol quelques instants contemplant cette grâce qui se tient debout devant lui dans ce petit ensemble noir satiné.

Elle examine à travers les mèches qui couvrent son visage, la silhouette de l'homme à ses genoux, et l'intensité de son regard génère en elle, à la fois de la fébrilité et une légère anxiété « Dean… » Réalisant l'inconfort qu'il engendre en elle, il se relève et repose son front contre le sien et murmure délicatement « Mon Dieu… Ce que tu es belle » Puis il l'enlace, le dos de Buffy se laissant aller sur sa poitrine alors qu'il resserre l'étreinte, sa tête se penche en arrière lui permettant ainsi d'embrasser ses clavicules. Il niche une succession de baisers le long de chaque épaule jusqu'aux bretelles de son soutien-gorge avant de réattaquer sa nuque. Puis la guidant vers le lit, dégrafe l'ornement.

L'invitant à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, d'une caresse arachnéen sur les épaules de Buffy, il fait couler chaque lanière le long de ses bras. Le satiné échouant sur le sol, sa langue cingle vers la combe entre ses seins. Il ramène alors ses hanches vers lui, tandis qu'il poursuit son avancée dessinant de petits cercles sur les velours de ses seins, les mains de Buffy agrippent la chevelure de Dean. A la sensation de son mamelon durcissant, il esquisse de baiser le chemin vers l'autre sein lui allouant le même soin.

Percevant la moiteur aborder son érection, il panse à nouveau les lèvres de Buffy et dans un souffle contre celles-ci, lui susurre « Je te veux tellement » avant d'étendre son corps et de le tourmenter de baisers. Dean sourit voyant Buffy fermer les yeux, alors que d'un doigt badin, il lutine l'élastique de son slip avant de rejoindre l'humidité imprégnant le vêtement. Les mains de la jeune femme se perdent dans sa chevelure tandis qu'il bifurque le textile et passe sa langue le long de la douce et chaleureuse chair qui s'y cachait. De petites lichettes de sa langue assistées par l'effleurement céleste de ses doigts, caressent son clitoris la poussant un peu plus proche de la détonation « Dean… je t'en prie… »

Comprenant son instance et le besoin d'être en elle le dominant peu à peu, il la délivre complètement de son slip et fait de même. Il se dirige alors vers son blue-jean, prend son portefeuille et en sort un petit sachet d'aluminium. Retournant vers le lit, la révélation de cette beauté le fixant aussi ouvertement que lui, fait bouillonner son intérieur de bonheur et de désir. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit, ouvre le petit sachet et enfile délicatement la petite poche en latex.

Leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, espérant que ce moment ne se termine jamais, il se penche au-dessus d'elle, une jambe étendue sur le côté et l'autre espaçant celles de Buffy. Ajustant l'alignement de leurs corps, il l'embrasse tendrement. A la sensation du contact de son sexe avec l'ardente humidité entre les jambes de Buffy, celle-ci soupire, pressant et pivotant son bassin d'impatience. Dean pause un instant pour reprendre son souffle puis guide lentement l'extrémité de son érection à son entrée, puis retenant l'empressement de son corps s'y introduit en douceur, causant un frémissement dans tout le corps de Buffy qui se cambre de plaisir.

Savourant complètement la sensation d'être encerclé par elle, il s'étend et dévore son visage de cuisants baisers avant de lentement se déraciner, les mains de Buffy glissant le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches pour le retenir. Il s'introduit à nouveau et la sentant à nouveau se cambrer pour lui donner un meilleur accès, gémit de contentement « Buffy »

Son contrôle lui échappant, il l'embrasse farouchement tandis qu'il se déplace en elle, son corps bougeant par instinct alors que le rythme s'accélère. Buffy haletante à ce plaisir frémissant, l'enveloppe de ses jambes l'autorisant à aller plus profond en elle, se délectant tout deux des rotations de leurs hanches.

Incertain de son endurance à cette exultation, les vagues de son orgasme grandissant baignent en lui, et ses lèvres quittent celles de Buffy pour se fondrent dans son cou à la naissance de son épaule tandis que, échappant à tout contrôle, le rythme s'accélère encore.

Son propre orgasme pulsant à travers son corps, elle se serre contre lui et ses lèvres sifflent « Dean ! » Toujours mouvant en elle, il relève la tête, l'observe, la tourmente gentiment en frôlant son centre, alors qu'elle tente de surmonter son orgasme et qu'il atteint à son tour son paroxysme, ses yeux se fermant violement, il grogne du fond de sa gorge « Buffy ! »

Sortant peu à peu de l'euphorie, il lui caresse la joue et perdu dans sa chaleur et son odeur, il la tire vers lui pour l'embrasser puis comme ramené à la réalité interrompt le baiser « Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'étais heureux que tu ais insistée de rester… » Incapable de retenir les larmes inattendues, elle le fait taire portant un doigt à ses lèvres « Je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça… »

Ne pouvant combattre les siennes d'avantage et comme pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir, il la serre encore plus fort contre lui « Je suis désolé, Buffy… Je suis tellement désolé » Tout deux voulant oublier les heures à venir, ils se perdent l'un dans l'autre et s'endorment ne brisant jamais l'étreinte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Buffy est réveillée par le « clic » d'une poignée de porte que l'on referme. Elle se redresse et réalise que Dean n'est plus là. Elle décide de le suivre, s'habille en catastrophe, va au rez-de-chaussée, trouve la porte de la cave ouverte et y descend.

Elle surprend ainsi une conversation entre Ruby et Sam confirmant que Lilith est bien le démon, futur propriétaire de l'âme de Dean. Ne voulant pas en savoir plus, elle rebrousse chemin, arrêtée dans son ascension par la voix de Dean interférant dans la conversation et résultant en un combat entre Ruby et Dean. Buffy s'installe dans le haut de l'escalier et assiste à cette lutte qui prend fin lorsque Dean s'empare du couteau de Ruby et l'emprisonne dans un piège à démon qu'il avait posé plus tôt dans la journée. Buffy comprenant que le spectacle est terminé, s'empresse de remonter et de se cacher. Les deux frères sortent de la cave quand Sam demande à son frère « Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Dean répond « On n'a ce que tu voulais, allons chasser Lilith »

Sam attrapant son frère par le bras « Que fait-on pour Bobby et Buffy ? »

Dean après avoir hésité un instant « Rien, il y a déjà eut assez de morts comme ça, épargnons-les veux-tu ? Allons préparer nos affaires ? »

A ses mots, Buffy décide de prévenir Bobby. Elle le trouve enseveli sous une tonne de livre, traitant des démons, des chiens de l'enfer et autres rites. Buffy ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer « Bobby… ils s'en vont ! »

Bobby lève le nez du livre qu'il consultait « Comment ça ? »

Buffy pas très fière de ce qu'elle est en train de faire « Ils ont récupéré le couteau de Ruby et se préparent à partir »

Bobby se relève « Oh, non… Pas sans moi… fois de Bobby Singer, ils ne me laisseront pas derrière… »

Il fait quelques pas vers la porte puis se retourne « Tu nous accompagnes ? »

Buffy réfléchie quelques secondes et une idée lui venant « Non, j'ai une petite visite à effectuer »

Bobby ne sachant pas de quoi il retourne mais ayant entière confiance en Buffy « Il y a toujours la voiture de John si tu changes d'avis »

Elle lui fait signe de la tête qu'elle a bien compris et Bobby quitte la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères quittent la maison à leur tour. Non intentionnellement, l'échange qui vient de débuter entre les trois hommes parvient aux oreilles de Buffy. La nouvelle que Dean souffre d'hallucinations, la trouble moins qu'entendre Bobby avouer que Dean, Sam et elle soient tout ce qui lui reste… qu'ils sont sa famille.

La conversation terminée, les trois hommes montant dans leurs véhicules et quittant le terrain de Bobby, Buffy reste silencieuse afin de s'assurer qu'elle est bien seule. Une fois convaincu, elle descend à la cave et pose dans le haut de l'escalier pour observer Ruby maudissant les deux frères dans une multitude de mots et de langues différentes.

Et alors que Ruby tourne en rond cherchant une solution pour quitter le cercle magique. « Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?... » Elle sursaute au son de la voix de Buffy « C'est évident… Je reconnais le regard que tu as quand tu le vois, je le connais bien… j'ai le même lorsque je pense à Dean… » Buffy s'empare d'une fourche « Peux-tu vraiment l'aider ou est-ce encore l'un de tes leurres ? » Elle n'attend pas la réponse de Ruby « Qu'importe ! » Elle gratte avec la pointe de la fourche le symbole du piège à démon, libérant ainsi Ruby « Merci »

Buffy sentant que l'heure approche « Pas le temps, allons-y ! »

Elles prennent la voiture de John et font route pour la ville de Harmony. Pendant le trajet, qui semblait interminable Ruby et Buffy restèrent sans dire un mot.

Arrivées sur place, elles se séparent. Ruby part à la recherche de Dean pour récupérer son couteau et Buffy ayant aperçue Bobby le rejoint « Tu vérifies le niveau d'eau ? »

Bobby heureux de voir Buffy, la sert contre lui « Oui, et un petit coup de main ne serait pas de trop »

Bobby relâchant Buffy « Dean et Sam éliminent les démons, un à un grâce au couteau de Ruby. Pendant que je leur prépare un petit cocktail Maison Rosaire »

Buffy voyant que les démons sont de plus en plus nombreux autour de Dean et Sam « Que dirais-tu de leur offrir une petit tournée générale, maintenant? »

Bobby voyant que Ruby, Dean et Sam sont tous les trois sous le porche de la maison, où se cache Lilith, il donne le signale à Buffy qui active les jets d'eau créant ainsi une barrière d'eau bénite empêchant les démons de passer. Dean laisse échapper un rire admirant l'ingéniosité de cette défense puis pénètre dans la maison avec son frère et Ruby.

De leur côté, d'une planque improvisée dans la maison en face, Bobby et Buffy surveillent les environs. Après quelques minutes, Buffy s'impatiente « Crois-tu que ça va marcher ? »

Bobby sentant la panique monter en lui, la serre contre lui « Je l'espère sincèrement… »

Mais à peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que l'horloge sonne 'Minuit'. Bobby et Buffy jetant un œil pour vérifier ce qui se passe dehors, constatent que les démons qui étaient postés devant la maison, libèrent les corps qu'ils occupaient. Buffy se relève. Bobby scrutant la réaction de celle-ci, est surpris par l'expression de terreur qu'il peut lire sur son visage « Buffy… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Buffy ne clignant pas des yeux « Je peux les voir, Bobby… Je peux les voir »

Bobby comprenant la panique soudaine de Buffy et tentant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras pour la calmer « Tu n'y peux rien, Buffy… Il n'y a plus rien qu'on puisse faire»

C'est alors que l'agitation s'empare d'elle et en quittant cette planque « Non… non… Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas… »

Elle se précipite vers la maison abritant Lilith et tente d'entrer mais une protection magique bloque tous les accès. Buffy fait le tour de la maison essayant de voir ce qui s'y passe. Elle arrive enfin à une fenêtre dont les volets sont entre ouverts sur ce qui semble être la salle à manger. Elle y devine Sam épinglé contre le mur, Dean allongé sur la table et Ruby ouvrir la porte de la pièce, laissant entrer les chiens de l'enfer qui se jettent sur Dean le déchiquetant.

Buffy ne surmontant plus les tribulations, prend tout ce qui lui passe sous la main et tente, désespérément de briser la vitre. Elle est interrompue par un énorme voile de lumière qui la souffle cent mètre plus loin. Ignorant la douleur, elle se relève aussitôt après avoir touchée le sol et cour à nouveau vers l'entrée de la maison qui cette fois-ci la laisse investir les lieux. Le cœur battant, elle traverse rapidement la maison vers la salle à manger.

Le tableau qu'elle y trouve fait naître du fond de son cœur un cri sourd. Ses jambes cédant sous son poids, elle reste à genoux, sans voix, immobile, presque sans connaissance ne parvenant pas à quitter des yeux la dépouille sanglante de l'homme que Sam serre contre lui. Et alors que les lèvres et la voix de Buffy consentent à émettre des sons, la souffrance envahissante ne lui permet que de crier une seule et dernière chose « DEAN !!! »

- - -


	6. Ce qui Reste et ne Devrait pas être

**Chapitre 5 : Ce qui reste et ne devrait pas être**

Tout est encore flou dans sa tête et tout semblait aller au ralenti : le corps inerte qu'elle serrait contre elle comme pour ne faire plus qu'un avec celui-ci, les sanglots de Sam, le claquement des bottines de Bobby qui se sont figées un bref instant.

Ensuite la main de Bobby guidant l'attention de Buffy sur lui « Buffy !? Buffy, tu m'entends ? » Le regard livide, elle ne dit rien « Buffy, il faut partir… il faut que tu me laisses le prendre ! »

A ces mots Buffy renforça l'étreinte, si fort, que ses ongles pénétrèrent dans la chair du corps sans vie de Dean. Elle entendit Bobby ordonner à Sam « Occupes-toi d'elle, je me charge de ton frère » Sam ne répondit rien et prit Buffy dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui essayant ainsi d'atténuer sa propre peine, pendant que Bobby ramassa la dépouille de Dean.

Tous rentrèrent silencieux chez Bobby, le corps de Dean fut provisoirement déposé dans le canapé. Après quoi Bobby aida Sam à monter Buffy à l'étage. Inquiet de la voir si blême, Sam demanda « Penses-tu qu'elle ira bien ? »

Bobby tentant de se convaincre lui-même répondit « Elle a combattue beaucoup de chose par le passée… Elle est solide... Laissons-la se reposer !» Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre.

Buffy reprit un semblant de conscience lorsqu'elle entendit l'insistance de Bobby sur le fait que Dean méritait des obsèques honorifiques « C'est la tradition, Sam… C'était un chasseur, nous nous devons d'honorer sa mémoire en l'incinérant comme il se doit… »

Sam conscient de cela mais refusant de s'y résoudre «Ecoutes, je ne sais ni 'Comment', ni 'Combien de temps' cela prendra mais je trouverai un moyen de le ramener et il aura besoin de son corps… »

Bobby coupa la parole à Sam « Réveilles-toi, mon garçon… Regarde-le ! Son corps a été mutilé que veux-tu en faire ? »

Sam désorienté « Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas toutes les réponses mais… je t'en prie… laisse-moi une chance… ! »

Bobby voulant croire éperdument que Sam trouvera une solution, décida de se plier à sa volonté « D'accord… Evitons les curieux, allons enterrer ton frère » Sam étonné se contenta de le remercier.

Pendant ce temps, Buffy paqueta rapidement quelques affaires et fila par la fenêtre.

« Buffy ? Buffy ? » La voix de Bobby réconfortante et décisive à la fois, la ramène au présent « Buffy, réveilles-toi ! »

Buffy ouvre les yeux, encore perdue dans ses souvenirs, Bobby l'observe et lui demande « tu vas bien ? »

Buffy réfléchit à la question puis répond « Oui, ça ira… Que se passe-t-il ?»

Bobby un peu agité répond « Il est sorti !... Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête avec Ruby qui empoisonne Sam de son sang et Lilith plus adulte que jamais… ! »

Buffy déjà au courant « Je ne semblais peut-être pas dans les environs mais je gardais un œil sur vous ! » Buffy n'est toutefois pas très à l'aise de devoir se cacher des deux frères, encore moins de se savoir seule avec Bobby. Ce qu'elle redoutait se produit, elle glisse nerveusement ses mains en prieures entre ses jambes.

Bobby ne tenant plus tant de mystère « Bon… Je crois qu'il est temps que tu me dises pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire ? »

Buffy ne sachant pas comment répondre le plus clairement possible, se contente de fuir le regard de Bobby.

Bobby voyant l'inconfort de celle-ci tente d'adoucir l'atmosphère « Buffy, je ne suis pas en colère… Je… On s'est fait du souci pour toi, C'est tout… »

Buffy dans un bref instant de bravoure dit subitement « Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs ! » Buffy inspire calmement « Quand je vous ai entendu… Tu sais quand vous avez ramené le corps de Dean ? » Bobby acquiesce de la tête « Une idée m'est venue… et j'ai voulue absolument l'essayer mais j'ai préférée le faire seule ! »

Bobby voulant en savoir d'avantage sans brusquer Buffy « Maintenant, tu pourrais me dire de quoi il s'agissait »

Buffy tente alors d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé…

Du fond de ses souvenirs la voix de Willow jaillit « Je l'ai trouvé » Buffy souriait faiblement sans rien dire.

Dans l'inconfort de ce silence, Willow ajouta « Donne-moi quelques secondes pour tout préparer et on va pouvoir commencer ? » Buffy observe Willow papillonner d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce pour entreposer des objets et ingrédients. Mais l'inquiétude se faisant plus difficile à contenir Buffy laissa échapper « Penses-tu que cela va marcher ? »

Willow évitant de croiser le regard de Buffy répondit « Tu sais… ramener une âme de l'enfer, ce n'est pas facile… la magie est parfois instable dans ce type de rituel… sans compter qu'il a pu être torturé et son âme démonisée» voyant Buffy pâlir « Mais nous savons qu'il est fort et qu'il n'est sûrement pas devenu démoniaque... Je suis certaine qu'on arrivera à ramener son âme dans son corps… parce que nous ne voulons pas le ramener dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?» Willow réalisant sa maladresse tenta d'ignorer ce qui venait de se produire « Bon, on peut commencer… »

Les deux femmes s'assirent face à face, Willow commença alors l'incantation « Ô Osiris, gardien de la porte de l'au-delà, maître de tous les destins, entends-nous! » Buffy répéta à son tour l'incantation.

Willow versa du sang dans une coupole et continua « Ecoute notre prière, accepte notre offrande et ramène le dénommé Dean Winchester » Buffy mimant les moindres gestes, répéta à son tour.

Une voix pondéreuse retentit « Sorcière, as-tu oubliée qu'il est interdit de bouleverser le cours de la vie dans un but personnel ? Les Anciens ont fait le vœu de respecter cette règle et toi tu tentes de la transgresser pour la troisième fois »

Willow s'était préparée à cette réprimande « Osiris, nous te demandons de ramener un guerrier du peuple, un homme dont l'âme a été volée par manipulation, il ne s'agit en rien d'une mort naturelle, nous te demandons de le laisser franchir l'abîme et de revenir parmi les vivants »

La voix d'Osiris tonna à nouveau « L'homme dont tu parles aurait dû voir son heure venir plus tôt. Le sacrifice de son père a troublé l'équilibre naturel, cette mort est donc un juste retour aux choses »

Buffy est à nouveau extirpée de sa léthargie par Bobby « Qu'as-tu fait, ensuite ? »

Buffy agrippe violemment le col de la chemise de Bobby « Tu te moques de moi !? Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai fais… Tu sais que c'est moi qui lui ai imposée ça…» Buffy libère Bobby « Je ne savais pas pour les sceaux et Lucifer… tu comprends, je voulais sauver Dean… Tous ce que je voulais c'était ramener l'homme que j'aime. »

Bobby prend les mains de Buffy « Je ne comprends absolument rien… Calme-toi, Buffy… » Bobby entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir « Je crois que c'est lui… »

Buffy inquiète attrape le bras de Bobby. Bobby sachant de quoi il s'agit « Pas de panique, je ne lui dirai rien… » Elle sourit faiblement.

Bobby descend vérifier laissant Buffy, seule. Elle ne veut pas qu'il la voit, qu'il sache ce qu'elle a fait… mais le besoin de le voir et d'entendre sa voix, étant si grand, elle descend discrètement les escaliers et s'y installe. Elle entend Bobby éclaircir une situation « Maintenant corrige-moi si je me trompe mais tu as volontairement signé pour être le larbin des anges ? Je suis désolé, tu préfères peut-être l'idiot ? Après tout ce que tu as dit sur eux, maintenant, tu les crois ? »

Même si elle n'est pas heureuse de ce qu'elle entend, son cœur palpite au son de la voix de celui qu'elle croyait perdu pour toujours « Aies un peu confiance en moi, Bobby. Je ne les ai jamais moins crus, ils viennent comme d'obscurs politiciens de la planète Vulcain ! »

Bobby agacé « Alors pourquoi !? »

Dean désespéré « Quel autre option avais-je ? C'est soit faire confiance aux anges, soit laisser Sammy faire confiance à un démon ?... » Dean réalisant quelque chose, arrête soudainement ses explications « T'entends ça ? »

Bobby tend l'oreille et répond « Ouais, c'est un peu trop calme ! »

Les deux hommes descendent rapidement, sans remarquer Buffy dans les escaliers. Ils découvrent Sam, qu'ils avaient enfermés dans la chambre de panique, convulsant sur le sol. Soudainement son corps semble être propulsé dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Bobby et Dean arrivent à immobiliser Sam et lui mettre une ceinture entre les dents. Bobby insiste qu'il est nécessaire de l'attacher pour le préserver de lui-même. Dean et Bobby, lui attachent les poignets et les chevilles au lit de camp. Une fois assurés que Sam est sauf, les deux hommes referment la porte de la pièce et remontent l'escalier pour rejoindrent le rez-de-chaussée. Egalement, Buffy remonte l'escalier rapidement pour ne pas les croiser.

Une fois les deux hommes remontés, Buffy se faufile pour rester près de la chambre de panique et s'assurer que Sam se porte bien. Elle descend juste à temps pour voir l'ange Castiel libérer Sam de ses liens et de la chambre. Buffy ne dit rien et suis Castiel après l'évasion de Sam.

Castiel s'arrête sur un ponton, Buffy se dévoile « Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Sam buvait du sang de démon !... Dean et Bobby essayaient de le sauver !? »

Castiel culpabilisant « J'ai reçu des ordres… »

Buffy essayant de rester calme « Je suppose que cela faisait partie de tes ordres également de ne rien me révéler sur ce qui allait se passer quand je suis venue te demander ton aide !? »

Ses sentiments prenant le dessus, elle se souvient que cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait priée cet ange 'qui répare les dommages', tant de jours de souffrance… et cet homme osait se tenir là devant elle comme si tout cela n'était rien « Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? »

L'homme qui portait un imperméable beige répondit « Les anges ne sont pas au service des hommes, nous sommes l'armée de Dieu pas vos esclaves »

Buffy emplie de colère défia l'ange Castiel « Je crois avoir méritée un peu de votre attention »

A quoi Castiel répondit sur un ton monocorde « Tu crois savoir ce que tu es, ce que ton destin t'appel à faire? Mais tu serais bien étonnée… Dis-moi pourquoi nous devrions sauver l'âme d'un chasseur qui ne croit en rien ? »

Buffy parlant toujours sous la colère « C'est faux… il est dévoué malgré lui, malgré ses peurs, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices, il sauve des vies et… et je l'aime ! »

Castiel questionna Buffy « Et tu crois que cela suffit ? Tu ne sais donc pas qu'en échange de sa vie, il te faut faire un sacrifice équivalant »

Buffy téméraire regarda fixement Castiel « Je le sais… je suis prête ! Une vie pour une vie ! »

Castiel caressa fraternellement le visage de Buffy « Que l'envoûtement s'arrête ! » Buffy sentie une force émerger de son corps, une chaleur si intense qu'elle sembla soudainement exploser en elle. Castiel maintenant son regard « Sers-nous dans nos quêtes et accepte ton destin de Tueuse… Si tu tentes encore de te séparer de cette partie de toi, ton ami sera renvoyé en Enfer »

Castiel tente d'apaiser Buffy « Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour tout ça… C'est le destin. Tu as fais ce que ton cœur te disait, rien d'autre» Il s'approche de Buffy et examine sa détresse « Ce devait être son père ! Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ! »

Buffy continue sans faire attention « Mais ce n'est pas tout… Vous l'avez mit à l'épreuve… Et moi, j'aurais du y penser… savoir qu'il se sentirait coupable»

« Assez ! » Castiel perdant son calme « Il est écrit que l'altruiste qui aura débuté la destruction des sceaux est l'élu qui pourra y mettre un terme. Nous sommes en guerre ! Notre avenir dépend de lui ! Et si je t'ai imposé d'accepter ton destin, c'est parce qu'il aura besoin d'un gardien et tu es notre meilleur atout ! » Il hésite un instant puis confesse « Il y a quelque chose que tu dois apprendre sur la nature et l'origine de la Tueuse… Elle est née humaine et les anciens, l'ont corrompues avec un démon… »

Buffy lassée d'entendre cette histoire « J'ai déjà entendu cette histoire de la bouche des anciens »

Castiel toujours sur le même ton « Mais ils t'ont cachés que la Tueuse a choisie de détruire les démons, de son propre chef… les anges ayant ainsi reconnus en elle, une alliée et non une ennemie… »

Buffy détachée « Super, je suis du côté des gentils!? … »

Castiel ignore la remarque de Buffy et continue « Alors un cadeau lui fut remis… »

Buffy curieuse « Par pitié, ne me dit pas la mort… »

Castiel toujours imperturbable « Là où les anciens ont implantés un démon… Nous y avons mis un ange… ! »

Buffy surprise regarde ses mains « Un ange !?...»

Castiel « Tu n'es pas complète… » Il s'arrête un instant semblant entendre un murmure « Va retrouver ton ami, je crains qu'il n'ait des ennuis… »

Castiel s'éloigne et Buffy, en prise entre le besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle-même et l'empressement de secourir Dean, demande « Où puis-je les trouver ? »

Elle relève le regard et réalise que Castiel a disparu. Au même moment son téléphone portable sonne, elle examine le nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran puis répond « Oui, Bobby !? »

Bobby hésitant « Sam, c'est enfui… Dean est furieux et est parti à sa poursuite… Buffy, je crains que l'un ou l'autre fasse ou dise quelque chose de stupide et… »

Buffy pressée et comprenant la situation « Et tu aimerais que la Tueuse tienne une séance de thérapie de groupe !? Où sont-ils ? »

Bobby soulagé « J'ai une piste que Dean suit vers Coldspring »

Buffy ayant tout ce dont elle a besoin « Merci, Bobby » et raccroche.

Quelques heures plus tard et après avoir fait quelques tours dans la ville, Buffy remarque l'Impala pas très loin d'un hôtel de luxe.

Elle entre dans l'hôtel, juste à temps pour remarquer Ruby et sans comprendre pourquoi, se cache. Buffy instinctivement se faufile et accède au couloir sans se faire remarquer. Guidée par des bruits de verres se brisant et autres sons de destructions, Buffy n'a aucun mal à trouver la chambre où se trouvent les deux frères. Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte, un calme malsain semble occuper les lieux.

Elle entend alors la voix de Sam « Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne m'as jamais connu et tu ne me connaîtras jamais »

Puis, elle entend enfin la voix de Dean « Si tu passes cette porte… ne reviens jamais » imitant ainsi leur père de son vivant.

Sam ouvre la porte et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Buffy, les deux maintiennent le regard de l'autre. Puis Buffy apercevant Dean au sol, s'empresse d'écarter Sam et repousse la porte pour le rejoindre « Dean !? »

Une fois arrivée auprès de Dean, elle relève les yeux mais Sam est déjà parti. Buffy tend la main vers Dean pour l'aider à se relever, mais celui-ci la repousse violemment « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! » Il essaie de se redresser mais arrive seulement à s'asseoir. Frustré, il demande « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Buffy ne se laisse pas décontenancée « Je passais dans le coin et j'ai vu l'Impala alors je me suis dis… Tiens, si j'allais voir si l'homme que j'ai vu mourir, il y a quelques mois, ne se fait pas déverrouillé par son frère accro au sang de démon !? » Elle lui tend la main à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il accepte l'aide offerte.

Une fois debout, Dean, son corps le suppliant, il enlace Buffy s'imprégnant d'elle. Buffy qui pensait qu'elle ne revivrait plus jamais cet instant, savoure. Dean embarrassé par cette démonstration d'affection « Désolé… les vertiges de la bagarre »

Buffy acquiesce de la tête « Oui, bien sûre ! ». Un long silence se fait, Buffy regarde les dégâts dans la chambre sans vraiment les voir. Le malaise se faisant grandissant, Dean le brise avec un « Comment ?... »

Buffy ne le laisse pas terminer « Sur la route !... Je te dirais tout sur la route ! »

Dean prit le volant de sa précieuse Impala. La route fut longue. Buffy lui expliqua tous les évènements survenus depuis sa mort : son chagrin, son choix de demander de l'aide à Willow et ses frustrations. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui avoua même sa prière aux anges et son échange. S'en suit de ces aveux, un Dean silencieux, le restant du voyage.

Une fois arrivée chez Bobby, Dean sort de la voiture. Buffy, une fraction de seconde plus tard, le rejoint. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le salon, elle le trouve songeur regardant par la fenêtre. Bobby se tenant derrière lui. « Dean ? Dean ! As-tu entendu un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire ? »

Dean répond calmement « Oui, j'ai entendu. Je ne l'appellerai pas ! »

Bobby voulant le faire réagir « Ne me fais pas prendre mon arme, mon garçon »

Dean se tourne pour faire face à Bobby « On n'est proche de la fin du monde, ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a des choses plus importantes ? »

Buffy se place entre les deux hommes « Je sais que vous êtes en colère ! Mais il faut retrouver Sam… alors pendant que vous mettez les choses au point, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour retrouver Lilith ! » Elle quitte la pièce, laissant les deux hommes.

Buffy monte à l'étage, elle fait quelques pas mais ne reconnaît pas les lieux, les murs sont peints en blanc avec des accents dorés. Buffy se retourne, l'escalier qui l'a conduite à cet étage semble avoir disparu. Elle comprend alors qu'elle n'est plus chez Bobby. Castiel se tient derrière elle « Bonjour, Buffy »

Buffy cherchant une sortie « Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi suis-je là ? »

Castiel nerveux « Il est presque temps ! Il faut faire vite ! D'ici, quelques instants, Zachariah amènera Dean de force ! Il faut que tu découvres où se trouve Lilith et que tu empêches Sam de la tuer »

Buffy ouvre la bouche mais Castiel pose sa main sur son front, la transférant ailleurs. Buffy attérie dans une cuisine qui lui est complètement inconnue. Au milieu de la pièce se trouve une table ensevelie sous des piles et amas de papiers manuscrits. Elle prend quelques secondes puis décide de fouiller les papiers pour déterminer où elle se trouve. Les documents ne semblent évoquer rien d'autre que la vie de Sam et Dean. Une page pourtant attire son attention plus que les autres.

« Heu… Hello ! » Buffy se tourne pour faire face à l'homme qui vient de parler «Oh ! Mon Dieu… Je n'y crois pas… la Tueuse ! La Tueuse dans ma cuisine ! » Il tourne autour d'elle « Tu es encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs »

Buffy « On s'est déjà rencontrés !? »

L'homme se ressaisit « Non, non… pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je suis Chuck, le prophète… » Il continue semblant ne parler qu'à lui-même « Mais évidemment cela ne te dit rien !» Chuck réalisant ce qu'elle est venue chercher « Ah oui ! Castiel t'a envoyée pour Lilith… où est-ce que je l'ai mis » Il farfouille dans ses papiers puis réalise que Buffy tient une page en main « Excuse-moi » il lui arrache des mains « Oui, c'est bien ça… Tu l'as déjà lue ? »

Buffy estourbie par tous ces évènements « Juste les deux premières lignes »

Chuck la contemple puis « Bon, je vais résumer… Il y a 37 ans, Azazel a réussi à contacter Lucifer. Et celui-ci lui a révélé que Lilith était l'unique démon à pourvoir briser les sceaux ! Il lui demanda également de lui trouver un enfant spécial ! »

Buffy « Sam !?... Pourquoi Lilith ?... Où cela s'est-il produit ? »

Chuck sourit « Primo : Oui !... Secundo : Il est écrit que le premier démon devra briser le dernier sceau… C'était quoi déjà la dernière question ? Ah ! Oui, où ? Le couvant Sainte-Marie… »

Buffy impatiente attrape Chuck « Est-ce loin d'ici ? »

Chuck impressionné « Wow ! Attends, il y a autre chose !... il est vraiment très important que Sam ne tue pas Lilith » Buffy lui lance un regard glacial. Chuck sélectionne ces mots avant de parler « Je sais que c'est ton souhait le plus cher… mais Lilith est la seule à pouvoir briser le dernier sceau… parce qu'elle est le dernier sceau… si Sam la tue… »

Buffy continue « Lucifer sera libérée » Elle resserre ses poignets « Donc je réitère ma question : Est-ce loin d'ici ? »

Chuck avale nerveusement sa salive « quelques heures ! » Il sort d'une poche un itinéraire et d'une autre ses clefs de voiture «Elle est juste devant l'entrée »

Buffy étonnée « Tu savais que… »

Chuck roulant les yeux « ... tu allais me le demander !?... oui ! »

Buffy embrasse Chuck sur le front « Merci ! » Elle se dirige vers la sortie puis se tourne vers lui « Est-ce qu'on s'en sortira !? »

Chuck ne s'exprime pas, alors, Buffy se résigne « Laisse tomber, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le sache ! » Et quitte la maison de Chuck pour se diriger vers le couvent.

Buffy fait au plus vite pour rejoindre le couvent Sainte-Marie. Elle fait irruption, mais arrive trop tard. Elle aperçoit de loin les dépouilles inertes des deux femmes abandonnées par Ruby et Lilith. Sam et Dean se tiennent au-dessus d'une spirale de sang, un faisceau de lumière en jaillit. Dean agrippe son frère pour le sortir de là « Sam, allons-nous en ! »

Mais Sam reste figé « Dean, il arrive ! »

Assistant à cela, Buffy accourt vers les deux frères mais les portes de la chapelle qui se tenaient entre eux, se referment violement. Buffy tambourine aux portes avec détermination « Dean ! Dean !? »

- - -


	7. L'Animal que Je suis Devenu

**Chapitre 6 : L'animal que je suis devenu**

Buffy continue à marteler les portes qui se sont refermées sur Sam et Dean, les enfermant ainsi dans la chapelle, lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante émane de sous ces portes et avale Buffy, la transite à nouveau chez Chuck. Les pièces sont couvertes de sang et de débris. Buffy fouille l'endroit, trouvant Chuck inconscient au sol "Chuck?"

Reprenant conscient et s'efforçant douloureusement à s'asseoir, Chuck laisse échapper un "Salut!"

Buffy soulagée que Chuck semble aller bien "Salut" elle examine autour d'elle et demande "Que s'est-il passé?"

Chuck se hasarde "Et bien! ... Après ton départ, Castiel a suivi avec Dean et… puis il l'a envoyé au couvent"

Buffy persuadée que Chuck ne dit pas tout, se relève et recherches des indices "Je voulais dire que s'est-il passé ici!?" Elle retourne quelque affaires mais ne trouve rien, pendant que Chuck tente de se lever et précise "Quand Castiel et Dean sont venus, Ils étaient suivis par un … archange…" à ces mots Buffy s'immobilise "Castiel a envoyé Dean avec ses pouvoirs au couvent… puis il a combattu l'archange seul et…" Buffy se retourne pour regarder Chuck "Et?" Chuck lève les mains pour révéler les murs "et bien… il s'est déflagré!"

Buffy n'était pas certaine d'avoir compris "Que veux-tu dire par s'est déflagré?"

Chuck afin de rendre les choses le limpide "Déflagré, explosé, Boom!" Chuck ne peut que témoigner du visage atterré de Buffy comprenant enfin le lien entre le sang sur les murs et les explications "Qu'allons-nous faire?"

Cette question ramène Buffy à sa chasse aux indices "Je ne sais pas mais je suis certaine que nous allons le découvrir!" Un objet scintillant attire son attention, elle se dirige vers lui et découvre le couteau de Castiel. Lorsqu'elle se retourne pour montrer sa trouvaille à Chuck, ce dernier se tient la tête "Chuck, que se passe-t-il?"

Chuck démêlant la vision "Sam et Dean... Ici… Ainsi que Zachariah et un autre ange"

Buffy réagit rapidement et coupe la paume de sa main avec la lame de Castiel demandant "Quand?" Elle dessine une barrière 'anti-ange' dans une armoire non loin d'elle. Chuck étourdis répond simplement "Je ne sais pas"

Elle réfléchit un moment puis dit "Je dois y aller. Mais toi… tu ferais mieux de rester ici pour Sam et Dean" Elle se dirige vers la sortie quand Chuck lui demande "Et que dois-je faire si Zachariah arrive le premier?" Elle regarde autour d'elle et trouve une ventouse qu'elle place dans la main de Chuck avec pour seul conseil "Frappe un bon coup!" puis quitte la maison.

Quelques heures plus tard et après une longue discussion avec Willow, elle est enfin sur les lieux. Elle a tellement de choses à lui demander, mais elle doit d'abord s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de lui.

L'usine est plongée dans l'obscurité, toutefois, les lampadaires extérieurs offrent assez de luminosité pour distinguer les formes et les accès sans trop de difficultés. Mais Buffy reste sur ses gardes et observe le périmètre. A quelques mètres d'elle, se tient un échafaudage. Buffy scrutant la plateforme aperçoit une silhouette et n'attend pas pour grimper. Son ascension, une fois terminée, la silhouette semble avoir disparue et Buffy est surprise par une sorte d'éclair.

Un horrible mal de tête lui pilonne le crâne, elle ne se souvient de ce qui s'est produit, ni même comment elle a atterri allongée sur cet imperméable beige qui semble si familier. Sa tête brûle et tout semble flou, elle cligne plusieurs fois pour clarifier sa vue. Elle peut le voir, maintenant, le teint blafard, se tenant à une fenêtre épiant l'extérieur.

Castiel sans bouger commente "Tu es réveillée… pardonne-moi pour cet assaut, je suis encore un peu confus"

Buffy incertaine qu'il s'agisse bien de lui, reste vigilante "Il n'y a pas de mal… du moins, je crois… Comment as-tu fait? Chuck m'a raconté pour l'archange et ta… mort!"

Castiel livide "Il a dit la vrai… Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai été ressuscité…"

Buffy ressentant en elle qu'il est bien Castiel, changes de sujet "Pendant combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente?"

Castiel regardant dans sa direction "Un jour, presque deux… Zachariah a trouvé Sam et Dean…"

Buffy inquiète demande "Ils vont bien?"

Castiel semblant esquisser un sourire "Il semblerait que Dean ait trouvé ta barrière"

Buffy sourit alors, imaginant la surprise de Zachariah lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte du placard révélant le symbole.

Castiel plus solennel "Il essaiera de les trouver à nouveau… Il a besoin d'eux"

Buffy tente de comprendre Castiel "Pour quelle raison exactement?"

Castiel ramène son regard vers l'extérieur "Sam a mis fin à votre monde à cause de nous. Les Anges ont fait cela. Mes ordres étaient de tout mettre en oeuvre pour aider Sam à trouver Lilith et la tuer…"

Buffy le rejoignant "Et nous n'avons pas été assez fort pour l'arrêter. Maintenant, il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules comme son frère"

Castiel tourne la tête pour regarder Buffy qui se tient à présent à coté de lui "Toi et moi également. Mais ce n'est pas tout! Un acolyte du démon appelé Meg a pris possession de Bobby Singer"

Buffy ne comprenant pas le calme de Castiel "Il est possédé! Il faut que le sorte de son corps!"

Castiel attrape le visage de Buffy l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux "Il est trop tard! Ils ont déjà trouvé les Winchester's. A présent, tout comme les anges, ils sont après l'épée…"

Buffy perturbée "L'épée!? Quelle épée?"

Castiel ne prêtant pas attention à la confusion de Buffy "Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle épée, C'est celle de Michel. L'archange a emprisonné Lucifer dans les Abysses à l'aide de cette épée"

Buffy toujours décontenancée "Une épée. C'est tout!? Toutes ces histoires à propos du tout puissant Lucifer et il suffit d'une épée pour l'arrêter?"

Castiel voyant que Buffy ne comprend pas "C'est plus compliqué que cela. L'épée a toujours été en évidence. Les Anges pensaient l'avoir perdue sur terre mais c'est en raison de leur mauvaise interprétation de la prophétie"

Buffy n'arrivant pas à suivre "En Français, s'il te plaît ! Je ne comprends rien!"

Castiel continu "L'épée n'est pas une arme. Il s'agit en fait…"

Buffy comprenant instantanément « … un réceptacle ? » puis assimilant « Dean ? »

Castiel voulant lui faire comprendre l'importance de tout ceci « Il a été choisi pour devenir notre général. Mais Michel aura besoin de son consentement »

Buffy relevant un détail «Il n'acceptera pas, et tu le sais. Encore moins maintenant qu'il commence à se reconstruire »

Castiel parfaitement conscient de cela « Je le sais mais Zachariah peut se montrer très persuasif »

Buffy ne voyant toujours pas Castiel réagir « Nous devons faire quelque chose »

Castiel arrivant à la même conclusion « Malheureusement ! Mais il faut d'abord que je te rendes invisible aux anges et démons »

Buffy curieuse « Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

Castiel sourit et touche l'épaule de Buffy « A l'aide de… d'un emblème Enochian»

Buffy profite de l'occasion pour sous-tirer une information la concernant « Quand j'aurai trouvée ma part angélique, serai-je capable de faire ce genre de tour ? »

Castiel ne répond pas et tout deux sont engloutis par une lumière similaire à celle du couvent. Buffy et Castiel se retrouvent alors dans un l'entrepôt de Rover Hill à New York. Ils apparaissent juste derrière la ligne formée par Zachariah et ses hommes de main. Castiel poignarde l'un d'eux pendant que Buffy en neutralise un autre.

Zachariah stupéfait « Comment se fait-il que tu sois… ? »

Castiel complète « … vivant ? C'est une excellente question » puis regardant les deux frères « Comment ces deux là, ont atterrit dans un avion, au moment fatidique ? En est une autre » puis regardant à nouveau Zachariah « Parce que les anges n'y sont pour rien. Je pense que nous connaissons tout deux la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zachariah étudie rapidement la question « C'est impossible ! »

Castiel calme et menaçant à la fois « Cela t'effraie. Et il y a de quoi. Maintenant, remets les garçons sur pied et disparaît. Je ne le demanderai pas deux fois. » Motivant Zachariah à obéir et partir.

Buffy voulu rejoindre Dean mais Castiel la renvoya à l'aide de la magie à l'usine. Frustrée, elle attendit tout de même le retour de Castiel. Qui apparaît quelques instants plus tard « Et maintenant ? »

Castiel répond brusquement « Je te tiendrai au courant dés que je le saurai moi-même… tu ne devrais pas oublier pourquoi tu as été choisie ! »

Buffy troublée par la franchise de Castiel « Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille de moi dans les environs »

Castiel dans une caresse prend le visage de Buffy dans ses mains « Un pas après l'autre. Tu sauras quand tu seras prête. Mais en priorité… »

Buffy se retrouve à nouveau transporté ailleurs. Cette fois-ci, elle se trouve dans une chambre d'hôpital ne comptant qu'un seul lit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la silhouette assoupie. Buffy s'approche du lit, puis balaie une mèche de cheveu de sa barbe le réveillant « Bonsoir »

Bobby embarrassé qu'elle le voie ainsi « Bonsoir, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu passes ? »

Buffy comprenant le sous-entendu « Je suis désolée. Mais je suis là, maintenant »

Bobby n'ayant aucune rancune contre elle et s'asseyant « C'est une excellente chose »

Un moment de silence s'installa ne perturbant aucun des deux, mais Buffy voulant en savoir plus sur les derniers évènements « Meg… hein ? »

Bobby se tortillant un peu « Ouais… Elle est passée chez moi prétendant qu'elle avait perdue son chien et une fraction de seconde plus tard, me voilà encerclé par cette fumée noire… tu sais comment ça fonctionne ! » Buffy acquiesce et Bobby continue « Ensuite, prisonnier de mon propre corps, j'ai trouve les garçons et Meg voulait que je tue Dean. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour l'arrêter alors je me suis poignardé moi-même. Voilà ! » Bobby voyant le trouble sur le visage de Buffy « Crois-moi, petite, ce n'est pas aussi chevaleresque que cela en à l'air… Mon tour, à présent. Ont-ils trouvés l'épée ? »

Buffy est sur le point de lui répondre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre faisant entrer Sa met Dean. Buffy ne se sentant pas à l'aise, elle fait signe à Bobby qu'elle sera dehors et laisse les trois hommes dans leurs explications. Sa promenade l'amène sur le parking devant l'hôpital. Elle s'assied sur un banc dissimulé derrière des buissons et analyse les derniers bouleversements.

Ignorant le temps qu'elle a passée sur ce banc à tout passer en revue, elle est ramenée à la réalité par des bruits de pas et la voix de Sam « Tu sais, je pense… peut-être qu'on devrait retrouver le Colt ? »

Dean ne suivant les motifs de Sam « Pourquoi ? Quelle différence cela fera ? »

Sam spécifie son idée « On pourrait l'utiliser contre Lucifer. Tu disais que… »

Dean ne laisse pas Sam finir « J'ai raconté des salades pour le bien de Bobby. Je veux dire… je me battrai jusqu'au bout mais soyons honnête : on n'a aucune chance d'y parvenir. »

Sam ne comprenant pas ce revirement « Dean, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu essais de me dire ? »

Dean se résignant « J'ai essayé, Sammy. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à prétendre que tout va bien »

Sam voyant enfin de quoi il retourne « Ecoute, je donnerais tout pour réparer ce que j'ai fait ! »

Dean ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage « Je sais que le ferais et je sais que tu es désolé mais ça ne fait pas tout… »

Dans le doute, Sam demande « Tu veux parler de Buffy ? »

Dean confirme le sujet en répondant sans détour « Nous ne pourrons jamais être comme avant. Je ne suis même pas certain que je pourrais encore avoir confiance en toi ou en elle » A ces aveux, Buffy reste silencieuse et retient ses larmes.

Après le départ des Winchesters, elle retourna dans la chambre de Bobby et ne lui relata rien. ; Elle préférait lui remonter le moral. Les trois jours qui suivirent semblèrent identiques. Bobby restait assis ruminant dans son fauteuil mais ne disant pas un mot. Sam et Dean lui rendaient visite demandant aux médecins l'évolution de l'état de Bobby ou venant rencontrer Castiel lors de ses passages occasionnels. Mais personne ne lui parlait, elle était devenue comme invisible. Elle pouvait voir que Sam était trop occupé à résoudre ses propres difficultés rencontrées avec son frère, que Castiel ne voulait pas l'accabler d'avantage et que de son côté mettait tout en œuvre pour l'éviter.

Jour après jour, les choses commencèrent à changer, Bobby et elle, s'échangèrent enfin des opinions sur le cours de l'histoire et les deux frères, mentionnant l'allure effrénée des choses. Les révélations renversantes quasi quotidiennes, sans aucun moment de répit. Elle put enfin lui parler des explications de Castiel quant à sa partie angélique, ce qui sembla remettre Bobby dans le bain des recherches de chasseur. Buffy profita de ces moments avec Bobby qui lui offrait l'opportunité de prendre du recul et avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Ensuite, elle vit Bobby se faire du souci quand Dean l'appela pour lui explique Sam prit la décision d'arrêter la chasse. Buffy tenta en vain de lui ôter ses craintes quant aux conséquences de ce choix.

Quelques jours plus tard, après la visite de Castiel venu demander où se trouvait Dean. Buffy fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle ne cherchait pas à connaître les moindres faits et gestes de Dean mais fut également rassurée de constater que Bobby ne perdait pas sa trace.

Peu de temps après, Sam appela Bobby au sujet de présages, non loin de Garber en Oklahoma. Buffy n'aimait pas l'idée que Tim, Steve et Reggie furent envoyés par Bobby pour les vérifier. Elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à leur sujet mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peu importe, lorsque Bobby essaya de les joindre pour venir aux nouvelles, leur silence ne faisait la conforter dans ses doutes.

Ce matin, elle se réveille avec la conviction que les choses vont tourner en sa faveur et pour s'en assurer, elle sait qu'elle doit affronter Dean. Bobby déjà levé lui tend un papier sur lequel es inscrit une adresse, dans un entendement sans mot, elle le remercie, lui embrasse le front et quitte l'hôpital.

Après une longue route, elle se tient devant la chambre 113 de l'hôtel Century à Kansas City. Elle sait qu'il est à l'intérieur, elle entend sa voix passer à travers la porte « Nous aurons de meilleures chances d'éluder la question Lucifer, Michel et tout le reste si nous les traitons chacun de notre côté. Au revoir, Sam»

N'entendant plus rien, le cœur battant, elle frappe à la porte. Un léger élan de panique s'empare d'elle en entendant les pas de Dean s'approcher de la porte pour lui ouvrir. Pendant un bref instant, elle peut lire sur son visage, le ravissement que cette visite lui procurait mais laisse rapidement la place au masque de la contrariété « Et de trois ! Laisse-moi deviner, Bobby roule dans les parages également ? »

Buffy tente de rester calme et répond à sa question tout en s'invitant à l'intérieur « Si c'est ta manière de demander si Bobby va bien ? Dans ce cas, il se porte bien, il n'est pas non plus trépidant mais il ne l'a jamais vraiment été non plus »

Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers Dean, celui-ci semble surpris et tourne le regard ailleurs, puis se ressaisit et sur le même ton que précédemment « Il est presque cinq heures du matin, ne devrais-tu pas « patrouiller » ? »

Buffy sourit « C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Je t'en prie, Dean, tu peux faire un peu mieux que cela » elle fait quelques pas vers lui mais maintient un large espace entre eux « Par exemple, tu pourrais me demander comment je vais ? Si le démon en moi prend dessus ? Mieux, si j'ai découvert ma partie angélique ? »

Buffy pouvait discerner que Dean se battait avec ses sentiments mais il préfère garder ses distances « Ecoutes, je vais te dire ce que j'ai dis à mon frère : qu'importe ce que nous étions, ce que nous avons partagés, nous rend plus faible. Tu ferais mieux de partir et de chasser de ton côté ! »

Buffy remarque que Dean est incapable de la regarder dans les yeux en disant cela, elle se dirige lentement vers la porte « Très bien. Je vais attendre dans la voiture et te suivre comme ton ombre » elle ouvre la porte mais il la referme immédiatement, pointant Buffy du doigt dit en levant le ton« Non, tu ne vas pas me suivre… » Dean tente d'adoucir le ton « … Tu retournes auprès de Bobby, la Tueuse et tu vois ce que tu peux faire avec lui et loin de moi! »

Buffy profite du fait qu'il vient de l'appeler la Tueuse pour l'empoigné et le coller contre le mur « Laisse-moi te rappeler qui de nous deux à le plus de chance de survivre par la force. Je te l'ai dis lorsque tu attendais patiemment ta mort, et rien n'a changé. Je suis là et tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi facilement » elle le lâche et ajoute « Juste un petit conseil avant de partir, règle ton problème de culpabilité et révise tes peurs. Fait le, au moins pour Sam. » Elle ouvre la porte et ajoute « Bonne nuit, Dean » et quitte la chambre pour aller dormir dans la voiture.

Le jour se lève et Buffy ne reconnaît rien autour d'elle, tout semble avoir été comme frappé par une comète, Les rues sont vidées par le feu et jonchées de détritus et de cadavres de véhicules. Des coups de feu et de la musique la sortent de son effroi, elle se dirige vers eux pour vérifier ce qui se passe. Elle observe alors un escadron de soldat mitrailler ce qu'elle a reconnu comme étant des zombies Croatoan. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle décide de demander de l'aide à Bobby.

Buffy arrive chez Bobby mais tout ce qu'elle y trouve à l'intérieur n'est que ruine et désolation. Buffy ne comprends rien à tout ceci mais la voix de Dean la fait sursauter « Bobby, je vais entrer » ne voulant pas être vue, Buffy se cache.

Dean ouvre la porte et se frai un chemin au milieu des décombres et tout en redressant le fauteuil roulent ensanglanté et criblé de balles de Bobby demande « Où est passé tout le monde, Bobby ? » il se lève et ouvre un compartiment secret de la cheminée et en sort le journal de chasse de Bobby, il y trouve une photo. Un coup d'œil à cette photo et aussitôt Dean quitte la maison.

Buffy ramasse la photographie que Dean a laissée derrière lui, elle y voit Bobby, Dean, Castiel et d'autres chasseurs dans un camp nommé Chitaqua. Elle s'empresse alors de suivre les pas de Dean en faisant attention à ne pas être vue.

Peu de temps après, du haut d'un talus, elle observe Dean rejoindre le camp qui semble être un repère de chasseur. A la vue de l'Impala délabrée et dépouillée, Dean se faufile à l'intérieur pour l'examiner et se fait assommer par son double, qu'elle présume être sa version futuriste aux vues de la date indiquée sur le panneau où est assise Buffy, indiquant le premier août 2014.

Buffy ne bougea pas de son perchoir et observa les moindres mouvements du campement, de là-haut, elle pouvait également voir les deux Dean dans le chalet. Elle attendit que le Dean du futur en sorte pour aller secourir son Dean. Elle s'infiltre dans le camp, vérifiant qu'elle n'a pas été vue. Mais arrivant à la fenêtre du chalet, Dean s'avère avoir disparu. C'est alors qu'elle l'entend discuter avec Chuck, juste à temps pour le voir esquiver une attaque d'une des combattantes du camp, appelée Risa. Buffy sourit en voyant qu'une fille est prête à lui donner une correction pour ses mauvaises habitudes avec les dames mais est aussi meurtrie de constater que Dean n'a pas changé de comportement avec le temps.

Une fois la tempête Rise passée, Dean demande où il peut trouver Castiel et Chuck lui indique autre chalet, elle continue de suivre Dean avec attention. Lorsqu'elle arrive à la fenêtre de ce chalet, elle n'arrive pas à reconnaître Castiel. Il paraît décadent et sous l'emprise de drogues. A sa surprise d'apprendre qu'il était devenu mortel, se joint le désespoir de rentrer chez eux. Incident qu'elle sait être l'œuvre de Zachariah à présent.

A l'arrivée d'une Jeep, Buffy s'abrite sous une bâche, elle voit le Dean du futur sortir du véhicule puis sans aucune hésitation abattre un de ses hommes. Cette fois-ci, Buffy se moque bien d'être vue et accourt près du corps du soldat en criant « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? »

Elle relève la tête et voit Chuck, Castiel et les deux Dean stupéfaits et pâlir en sa présence. Elle se lève et demande « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? Il tue un homme devant vous et vous trouvez ça normal ? Vous avez tous perdu la tête ? »

Dean du futur dit alors à ses hommes qu'il les tiendra au courant et amène de force Buffy et Dean dans son chalet. Il supplante leurs protestations, expliquant que son équipe est tombée dans un piège d'humains infectés et que l'homme qu'il a abattu montrait des signes d'infection. C'est alors que Dean lui demande « En quoi consistait la mission ? »

Dean du futur répond « Le Colt »

Buffy surprise insiste « Le Colt ? »

Dean tout aussi étonné cherche à avoir des précisions «Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

Dean du futur comprenant les raisons de cette question « Partout, ils le baladaient. Cela m'a pris cinq ans pour le trouver. Mais j'y suis parvenu et ce soir, je vais tuer le diable »

Buffy toujours en colère « Super, je vais prendre l'air »

Dean du futur réagit immédiatement en la coinçant contre la porte « Non ! »

Buffy le confronte « Oh que oui ! Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'en empêcher sauf bien sûre si tu as l'intention de vérifier si je scintille comme les autres démons quand on me tire dessus avec les Colt »

Dean du futur sourit en lui caressant les cheveux « Ne me tente pas ! »

Buffy le regard passant entre l'un et l'autre Dean « Toutes ces années et tu ne comprends toujours pas que tu ne peux pas plier les gens et les choses à ta volonté » elle repousse Dean le futur puis se retourne pour ouvrir la porte et la claque derrière elle.

Buffy ne parvient à comprendre comment Dean peut pardonner si facilement à son double de tuer un innocent alors qu'il est incapable de pardonner à Sam ou à elle, les choix qu'ils ont faits pensant sauver le monde. Mais une toute autre chose la perturbe : la surprise de découvrir deux Dean était parfaitement tangible mais qu'ils aient eut le même surprise en la voyant, était un mystère. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse l'éclaircir.

Elle frappe à la porte du chalet qu'occupe Castiel, il entre ouvre la porte juste assez pour passer sa tête « Mais qui avons-nous là ? Buffy ! » Il ouvre la porte plus grand et l'invite à entrer « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Mais l'attention de Buffy est portée sur une photo d'eux deux qui se tient sur sa commode. Elle s'en empare et demande « Quand a-t-elle été prise ? » Castiel prend la photo des mains de Buffy, elle tente de gagner plus de précision en lançant « Nous avons l'air si heureux !? »

Castiel prend un moment puis dit « Les choses ont toujours été difficiles mais nous étions tous ensemble. Tu étais ce qui nous maintenait tous ensemble, ce qui nous apportait de la joie et du support dans ce cauchemar perpétuel. »

Buffy troublée par les paroles de Castiel exprime ce qui la ronge « Les voyages dans le temps et les paradoxes temporels m'ont toujours donnés la migraine. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que Zachariah nous a réellement amené ici ? Ne peut-il s'agir d'un cauchemar vivide qu'il manipule comme il le souhaite pour nous inculquer la leçon qu'il veut ? ET si tu ne peux pas répondre à cela, alors réponds à ceci : Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Dean ? Et qu'importe ce qui en ressortira, que m'est-il arrivée ? »

Castiel saisit Buffy dans ses bras « Qu'importe que Zachariah vous ait envoyés dans la réalité ou une illusion. Ce qui importe ce sont les décisions qui en découleront. Pour tes autres questions tout ce qu je peux dire, c'est que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs quand les autres anges ont disparus, j'ignore ce qui s'est produit, je sais juste que je suis mortel à présent. Dean a gardé l'habitude de porter la culpabilité de l'univers sur ses épaules ; il s'accuse d'être responsable de chaque événement, mort ou mauvaise décision des autres. Pour Sam, Dean nous a dit qu'il était mort à Détroit puis quelques jours plus tard, il est revenu avec ta dépouille et celle de Bobby. Dean ne nous a jamais expliqué ce qui est arrivé mais cela l'a changé définitivement. »

Ils sont interrompus par Chuck « Hum… Dean veut nous voir, immédiatement » puis regardant Buffy « il veut voir tout le monde ».

Ils rejoignent Risa et les deux Dean à ce qui semble être une réunion de stratégie. Buffy ne s'intéresse pas au contenu de la réunion mais elle n'apprécie pas que le Dean du futur insiste pour emmener son Dean en mission, d'autant plus que Lucifer est présumé se trouve dans une zone de quarantaine. Mais elle est légèrement soulagée de constater que cela semble également suspect aux yeux de Castiel.

La réunion s'achève et ils vont tous se préparer et rassembler les troupes. Pendant que Dean tente de savoir pourquoi il est inclus, Dean du futur fini par admettre ses vraies motivations « Sam ! Il n'est pas mort à Détroit. Il a accepté sa place en temps que réceptacle de Lucifer. C'est en lui et il ne partira pas. Nous devons le tuer. Tu as besoin de le voir… pour faire mieux que moi ! »

Dean décontenancé « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Dean du futur répond avec plus de conviction « Zach t'a dit qu'il vous ramènera à votre époque. Tu rentreras et tu diras 'oui' à Michel »

Dean tentant de ramener son double à la raison « C'est insensé. Si je le laisse m'utiliser, alors Michel combattra Lucifer et ce combat détruira la moitié de la planète »

Dean du futur fatigué par ses conversations sans fin « Regarde autour de toi. La moitié de la planète, c'est toujours mieux que pas de monde du tout ! »

Buffy se met à rire, Dean du futur irrité lui demande « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Buffy souriant toujours ouvertement « Toi, tu me fais rire ! Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait devenir toi. Mais maintenant, je sais… tu es tellement tordu que tu as préféré conclure que ton erreur était d'avoir refusé que Michel s'empare de toi mais à aucun moment tu n'as considéré que cela provenait de ta séparation avec Sam. Ce qui m'amène à te demander autre chose : Pourquoi m'as-tu écarté de cette mission ? Mais surtout pourquoi m'as-tu tué ainsi que Bobby ? »

Dean altéré « Quoi ? »

Dean du futur sourit « c'est qu'elle devient maline. Bobby et toi étiez tellement obnubilés par le sérum contre le virus Croatoan et sauver Sam ; que vous ne pouviez pas admettre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que de tuer Sam. Vous avez essayés de m'arrêter. Il le fallait ! »

A ces mots, Buffy se dirige vers son Dean et lui caressant la joue « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux devenir ? Penses-y ! » Elle quitte le chalet et retourne à celui de Castiel.

Ce dernier l'accueil avec plaisir « Cass, il va certainement te demander de faire équipe avec Dean. » Castiel la regarde et constate qu'elle a l'air perdue « Je sais que tu es mortel maintenant mais je t'en supplie, veilles sur lui ! »

Castiel la prend contre lui et lui caressant les cheveux « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Buffy est sur le point de tout lui révéler mais elle ne veut nullement le troubler d'avantage « Rien ! »

Castiel la laisse subtilement sortir de ses bras « Quand ton 'rien' se matérialisera, fais-moi signe !? » elle acquiesce et Castiel quitte le chalet pour rejoindre l'escadron.

Elle reste là pendant que les troupes partent en mission. Après un long moment dans cette solitude, elle laisse finalement sortir toutes les larmes qu'elle gardait en elle depuis la mort, toute sa douleur et ses frustrations. Elle ne veut plus être écartée et n'être que le témoin de la mort de Dean ou de Sam. Elle ressent le besoin de participer à ce combat et à chercher une solution pour y mettre un terme, qu'importe l'issue. Elle a besoin de s'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aime encore et encore, même s'il refuse de l'entendre. Sur cette dernière pensée, elle sort du chalet prend une carte et une jeep pour les rejoindre.

A la lumière du jour, elle arrive enfin à la zone de quarantaine mais elle n'y trouve que les corps sans vie de Chuck et Risa. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle aperçoit Castiel rampant au sol « Non, non, non… Cass ! Je suis désolée… je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance » Elle le serre contre elle « Je te promets que je ne laisserai pas cela se produire. Tu m'entends ? Cela n'arrivera plus ! » Le corps de Castiel s'alourdissant dans ses bras, Buffy comprend qu'il est mort ; et le berce « Pardon… Pardonne-moi ! »

Elle est violement sorti de son chagrin par des coups de feu et des éclairs. Elle court dans leur direction et trouve Dean du futur désarmé au sol, Lucifer occupant le corps de Sam, tient le cou de Dean du futur sous son pied et d'une pression, lui brise la nuque. Puis Lucifer se retourne vers Dean et Buffy « Bonjour, quelle bonne surprise ! Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour voir cela ? »

Dean défiant Lucifer « Et bien, ne te gêne pas, tue-moi ! »

Buffy n'aimant pas que Dean joue avec sa vie de la sorte « Dean !? » elle s'approche de lui et lui prend la main, il la regarde « Je ne laisserai pas cela arrivé »

Lucifer n'en voyant pas l'intérêt « Te tuer ? » puis observant la dépouille de Dean du futur « Ne penses-tu pas que cela serait un peu… redondant ? » puis regardant Buffy « je suis navré, cela doit être douloureux… » Puis ramenant son regard sur Dean «… de me parler dans cette… enveloppe ! Mais il fallait que se soit Sam. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Que pensez-vous que j'ai l'intention de faire ? »

Dean passant outre le ton compatissant de Lucifer, spécule « Je ne sais pas peut-être faire frire la planète ? »

Lucifer surprit que Dean pense une telle chose « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrais-je détruire le dernier ouvrage parfait de Dieu ? As-tu déjà entendu l'histoire de ma chute en Enfer ? Sais-tu pourquoi Dieu m'a chassé ? » Ni Buffy, ni Dean ne veulent jouer à ces devinettes alors Lucifer continue « Parce que je l'aimais plus que tout. Il vous a créé, les petits singes sans poils et nous a demandé de nous prosterner devant vous, de vous aimer plus que lui. J'ai répondu que je ne le pouvais pas, j'ai dis que vous les humains étiez défectueux, des meurtriers et c'est pour cette raison que Dieu à envoyé Michel m'enfermés en Enfer. Maintenant, dites-moi est-ce que ce châtiment était à la hauteur de la tragédie ? Particulièrement en sachant que je ne m'étais pas trompé à votre sujet ? Contemplez ce que six billions de votre espèce ont fait à cette planète et combien d'entre vous m'en tiennent pour responsable !?

Buffy réagit à son conte « Tu ne nous duperas pas. Tu es exactement comme toutes les créatures que nous avons chassées, tu as juste un ego plus démesuré »

Lucifer et ajoute « Je vous adore. Je vous ai toujours adorés. Je comprends ce que les anges vous trouvent » Puis s'éloignant « Au revoir, nous nous reverrons bientôt »

Dean prévient Lucifer « Tu ferais mieux de me tuer maintenant »

Lucifer arrête sa progression « Je te demande pardon ? »

Dean répète « Tu ferais mieux de me tuer maintenant ou je te promets que je trouverais un moyen de te tuer et je n'hésiterai pas »

Lucifer maintient « Je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas. Je sais aussi que tu ne diras pas 'oui' à Michel. Et je sais que tu ne tueras pas Sam, non plus. Qu'importe ce que tu feras, tu finiras toujours ici… qu'importent tes choix, qu'importent les petites choses que tu changeras, nous finirons toujours ici… et je gagne. Donc, je te verrai dans cinq ans. »

Lucifer disparaît dans un tonnerre et Zachariah venant de nulle part tape les épaules de Buffy et Dean les ramène ainsi à l'hôtel Century dans le présent. Dean n'ayant jamais lâché la main de Buffy « Ne serait-ce pas le fantôme des Noël esquintés ? »

Zachariah fatiguée se contente de répondre « Cela suffit, Dean. Tu as vu ce qui arrive. Tu es la seule personne qui peut démontrer que le diable à tord en disant 'oui' à Michel »

Buffy mettant un terme à sa mauvaise hypnose « Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ceci n'était pas un de tes tours ? »

Zachariah en colère jette un regard froid à Buffy « Le temps des sorts est terminé » puis regardant Dean « Nous pourrons frapper avant que Lucifer ne prenne Sam, avant que tous ces gens ne meurent »

Dean considère la question puis répond « Non »

Zachariah incertain d'avoir bien compris « Non ? Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as rien retenu de la leçon ? »

Dean explique « J'ai bien compris la leçon. Seulement pas celle que tu voulais m'enseigner ! »

Zachariah est furieux et tout en s'approchant de Dean « Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à te la faire répéter ! Puisque tu es à moi, maintenant, je ne te laisserai pas. » C'est à ce moment précis que Castiel emmène d'urgence à la fois Buffy et Dean au coin de la rue.

Buffy et Dean disent en même temps « Excellent timing, Cass »

Castiel dit avec un léger sourire « Nous avions un rendez-vous ! »

Buffy saute au cou de Castiel, le serrant fortement contre elle alors qu'il reste immobile et que Dean ajoute « Ne change jamais »

Castiel regardant Buffy « Comment vous a-t-il trouvé ? » Elle regarde Dean et il répond « C'est une longue histoire. Restons simplement loin des témoins de Jéhovah pour le moment, O.K. ? »

Buffy retourne auprès de Dean « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Il sort son Gsm de sa poche « Quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire en premier lieu » il s'éloigne mais Buffy peut entendre le nom que Dean prononce « Sam… » Alors elle le laisse à sa conversation et rejoint Castiel

Castiel un peu inquiet lui demande « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Buffy sourit et lui répond « Je te raconterai plus tard. Pour le moment, je profite de la tournure des choses. »

Dean revient et prenant la main de Buffy dit « Désolé mais j'ai une autre rendez-vous important et je dois emprunter la demoiselle »

Aucun mot ne fut échangé dans l'Impala qui faisait route vers un pont quand Buffy aperçoit un autre véhicule s'y stationner, elle anticipe et dit spontanément « Je reste dans la voiture!?» Dean acquiesce et sort de l'Impala. Avec un peu d'hésitation et de l'inconfort marche vers son frère. De loin, Buffy voit Dean remettre à Sam son couteau tueur de démon. Ensuite, ils reviennent tout deux à l'Impala. Sam est surprit de voir Buffy mais n'émet aucun commentaire et demande simplement « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Buffy sourit à l'idée qui lui traverse l'esprit « Nous faisons notre propre futur. »

A quoi les deux frères répondent « On n'a pas vraiment le choix »


	8. Jamais trop tard

**Chapitre 7 : Jamais Trop Tard**

Buffy reste silencieuse à l'arrière de l'Impala, elle ne revient pas de la demande des Winchesters de les accompagner. Elle attendait cela depuis que Dean évoqua des phénomènes étranges se produisant à Canton dans l'Ohio et qu'il lui expliqua maladroitement qu'il aimerait y aller seul avec Sam pour enquêter. Buffy comprenait parfaitement son besoin de renouer avec son frère et savait que cette affaire leur permettrait de retrouver leurs marques. Mais c'était, il y a des mois, elle espérait que son tour viendrait plus tôt. Qu'importe à présent, c'est chose faite.

Après avoir conduit toute la nuit, les voilà arrivés à un petit hôtel qui semble sortit d'un autre temps. Les trois comparses se précipitent hors du véhicule. Dean et Buffy s'arrêtent brutalement à la découverte, sur le parking, de trois Impalas identiques à celle de Dean. Sam leur rappelle qu'il y a une urgence à réglé quand Chuck apparaît sortant de l'hôtel. Ce dernier semble à la fois surprit et ennuyé de les voir « Salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Sam répond « Tu m'as envoyé un message indiquant cette adresse, nous demandant de venir, d'emmener Buffy et précisant qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort !? »

Buffy comprend soudainement mieux le revirement de situation et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, une jeune blonde hystérique émerge de l'hôtel « Sam ! » elle se jette littéralement à son cou « Tu es arrivé ! » Sam gêné « Becky, c'est bien cela ? » Buffy en entendant le nom « Becky !? Tu-es-si-ferme-superfan, Becky ? » Becky sourit et titillant Sam « Je vois qu'on a parlé de moi… » Puis tendant la main à Buffy « En chair et en os ! »

Chuck toujours sur la raison de leur présence comprend enfin « Becky, as-tu pris mon GSM ? » Becky feignant l'innocence « Je l'ai juste emprunté de ta poche pendant que tu ne regardais pas ! » et avant même que Chuck ne puisse faire un commentaire, Becky enchaîne « Je me suis dit qu'ils voudraient certainement voir cela ! » Les deux frères demandent à l'unisson « Voir quoi ? » Becky se fige d'extase puis sautillant « Oh, mon Dieu… j'adore quand ils parlent en même temps ! »

Le petit groupe entre dans l'hôtel et y découvre un rassemblement de personnes déguisé comme les Winchesters ou comme d'autres personnes ou créatures que Sam et Dean ont croisées. Becky ne pouvant plus tenir le suspense, se réjouit en leur annonçant « Bienvenue… à la première… convention annuelle des livres 'Supernatural' ! »

Buffy ramasse un prospectus et le lit à voix haute « A 14h00: ouverture par Carver Edlund ? » Sam comprenant l'interrogation de Buffy « C'est le pseudonyme de Chuck, il ne savait pas qu'il était prophète et il a publié toute notre vie dans des nouvelles qu'il a appelées 'Supernatural' » Buffy continue alors sa lecture « O.K…. A 15h45 : dans la salle Magnolia se tiendra la projection 'L'enfant effrayé : la vie secrète de Dean' » Buffy regarde Dean qui feint de n'avoir rien entendu, elle continue « A 16h30 se tient une discussion autour des sous contexte homo-érotique de 'Supernatural' puis à 17h15 se tient une conférence 'Presque Heureux' » Becky intervient en expliquant « On débâtera si 'oui' ou 'non' Dean et toi devriez vous ouvrir plus l'un à l'autre !?... Je vais assistée à cette séance… j'ai tellement adorée ce que tu as fait pour lui… et puis, il y a la manière dont vous vous êtes offerts l'un à l'autre… il n'y a juste pas de mot pour décrire… » Buffy rougit et n'ose plus regarder personne dans la pièce réalisant que les moindres détails de leur intimité ont été publiés. Becky continue alors « Et il y a bien sûre la grande chasse à 19h00 tapante… C'est un jeu de rôle 'Live Action' d'une chasse aux fantômes dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel. Nous avons utilisés la véritable histoire de ces lieux qui fut autrefois un orphelinat. Il a été rapporté qu'une femme a tuée quatre enfants et s'est ensuite donné la mort. »

Pendant la cérémonie d'ouverture, Chuck révèle pour le désarroi des Winchesters et le plus grand plaisirs des fans qu'il reprend l'écriture des nouvelles à partir de la descente de Dean en Enfers et qu'il y introduira la mythologie des anges.

Alpaguant Chuck au bar après l'ouverture, Buffy ne se contient plus « Que crois-tu que tu es en train de faire ? » Buffy la colère et le chagrin montant en elle « Crois-tu que ce fut facile de le regarder mourir ? » De l'observer de loin, sans pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher parce que j'en ai fait le serment aux anges ? C'était insoutenable de le voir se morfondre de ce qu'il a subi et fait en Enfer ! » Chuck le cœur meurtrit tente de lui faire voir un aspect positif « Ne vois-tu pas qu'il s'agit d'une opportunité pour mettre un terme à tous ces secrets que vous gardez les uns pour les autres ? Ne veux-tu pas qu'il sache tout ce que tu as fait pour lui ? »

« Uh-huh » Ils sont interrompus par les deux frères, Buffy embarrassée se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle se retourne pour les observer et croise le regard de Dean qui ne la quitte pas des yeux, troublée elle quitte les lieux.

Buffy continue son avancée dans les couloirs de l'hôtel quand elle entend comme un bruit sourd contre le mur. Elle pénètre dans un bureau et y trouve un participant suspendu par les pieds se balançant d'un mur à l'autre puis soudainement s'effondre au sol, Buffy se précipite vers lui « Tout va bien ? » le participant à la fois effrayé et surexcité « Je l'ai vu. C'était elle ! C'était Laetitia Gore. Il faut que j'aille le dire aux autres » Il se lève et s'encourt.

Buffy se lève calmement, scrute les lieux mais ne remarque rien d'inhabituel. Elle retourne au bar, où elle constate que Sam et Dean ont déjà pris l'affaire en main. Persuadée qu'elle ne leur sera d'aucune utilité, elle s'installe au bar et commande un ver. Chuck la rejoint « Je peux m'installer ? Je viens en paix ! » Buffy ne le regarde pas et d'un geste l'invite à s'asseoir « Ecoutes, je sais mieux que quiconque ce que tu as affronté » Elle le regarde en levant un sourcil « Je sais que tu as fait la promesse de restée loin de Dean, le temps que Castiel apprenne à la connaître. Je sais aussi qu'après la mort de Pamela tu n'as plus pue tenir en place et que tu as allée rejoindre Bobby en lui expliquant ce qui te semblait important ! » Buffy plonge son regard dans le fond de son verre « Ce n'est pas lui qui se ferme à toi, c'est toi qui le laisse s'éloigner. » Chuck s'empare des mains de Buffy « Demande-toi pourquoi la relation entre Sam et Dean s'améliore depuis l'affaire du Nebraska à Alliance » Buffy regarde enfin Chuck « L'enfant-démon !? » Chuck acquiesce « Après les aveux que Sam et toi avez fait à Jesse. Dean a essayé de vous comprendre mieux mais là où Sam a joué le jeu. Tu l'as rejeté en lui disant que c'était trop difficile pour toi d'affronter ce que ce garçon a réveillée en toi. Comprend-le tu lui demandes de te parler, de te faire confiance mais tu ne le fais pas toi-même ! »

Buffy ne retient plus ses larmes « Il joue constamment avec sa vie ! » Chuck ne la laissant pas continuée « Nous le faisons tous depuis que nous savons que la fin du monde est proche… » Voyant que Chuck attend d'elle les vraies raisons, Buffy tente d'élucider « Je suis devenu une simple humaine pour lui et à cause de cela, je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Puis par égoïsme, je l'ai fait sortir de l'Enfer et suis redevenu tout ce qu'il déteste. Résultat, il porte le poids du monde… » Chuck l'arrête « Buffy il y a deux choses que tu dois savoir. La première : les anges seraient allé le chercher avec ou sans toi. Ils y ont juste vu une occasion en or pour récupérer la Tueuse. La deuxième : Il t'est parfaitement impossible de savoir ce que Dean ressent réellement si tu n'en parles pas avec lui ! » Buffy observe Chuck essayant d'y lire une réponse « Vas-le rejoindre, il a besoin de toi. » Elle se lève et fouille l'hôtel pour retrouver Dean.

Elle retrouve les deux frères accompagnés de deux participants se prenant pour Sam et Dean. Ils font route vers le cimetière. Les deux participants semblent reprendre une discussion que Sam et Dean ont eus dans le passé mais ne le supportant plus, Dean les fait taire « ça suffit… Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous être Sam et Dean ? » Les deux participants se regardent puis répondent « Parce qu'on est des fans comme vous ! » Dean s'énerve « Non, je ne suis pas un fan et je ne crois pas que leur histoire, leurs émotions et sentiments puissent devenir du divertissement ! » Un des participants le scrute comme si Dean avait perdu la tête « Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en plaignent puisqu'ils sont fictifs ! » Buffy passant à côté des participants et rejoignant Dean « Je dirais que vous avez tord, cela les affecte certainement énormément » Pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère et ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur leur identité, Sam explique aux deux participants « Ils prennent l'histoire très au sérieux ! »

Arrivés au cimetière, ils trouvent les tombes des quatre enfants et celle de Laetitia Gore. Les participants recherchent les os du jeu à même le sol et constatent, épouvantés que Dean creuse pour déterrer le cercueil de Laetitia. Après quelques secondes, le cercueil ouvert et les véritables ossements révélés, les deux participants viennent à la conclusion que Buffy et les deux frères ont perdus la raison. C'est alors que le fantôme de Laetitia les attaque projetant Sam sur le côté. Et pendant que Laetitia attrape les deux participants et enfonce ses mains spectrales dans leur poitrine, Dean répand le sel et l'essence, laissant Buffy enflammer les os. Ils dispersent ainsi le fantôme vers le repos éternel et Dean demande aux participants « Est-ce que cela fait assez réel pour vous ? »

Barnes et Demian boivent au bar avec l'argent de Dean, se remettant petit à petit de leurs émotions. Puis, ils demandent « Comment saviez-vous ce qu'il fallait faire ? » Sam leur répond « Nous avons lu les livres »

Le danger étant à présent loin derrière eux, les deux frères vont saluer Chuck pendant que Buffy rejoint la sortie de l'hôtel, mais les portes refusent de s'ouvrir. Quand Sam et Dean la rejoignent, un cri retentit dans le couloir. Dean ordonne à Buffy de rester avec les autres et se dirige avec Sam vers les cris.

Buffy retourne au bar et y retrouve Chuck « On n'a un problème ! » Chuck la regarde inquiet « Quel genre de problème ? » Buffy répond sarcastiquement « Genre qui pourrait plaire à tes fans dans un livre mais pas dans la réalité » Chuck tentant de rester calme « Que fait-on ? » Buffy réfléchit un moment puis explique « Je te propose que tu emmènes tout le monde dans la salle Magnolia et que tu les occupes pendant que Sam et Dean se chargent de régler cela !? » Chuck affichant son inquiétude « Les occupés !? » Maintenant plus paniqué « Les occupés !? Mais comment ? » Buffy le regarde « Respire… C'est une convention, ils sont tes fans, ils ne vont pas te dévorer… propose leur une séance de questions-réponses »

Buffy et Chuck contrôlent l'assemblée depuis approximativement vingt minutes quand Sam entre dans la salle. Chuck se sentant soulagé « Bon et bien, je pense que nous avons dépassé le temps à parti. Donc, je vous remercie pour votre attention et vos questions 'rigoureuses' » Sam s'approche de Chuck « Il faut que tu les gardes tous sains et saufs, un peu plus longtemps… C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! » Chuck regarde l'assemblée et la panique refaisant peu à peu surface « Pendant combien de temps ? » Sam insiste « Aussi longtemps que nécessaire ! » Chuck tétanisé « Comment suis-je censé faire cela ? » Sam ne sachant pas quoi répondre « Je n'en sais rien mais fais-le ! » Chuck retourne à son publique et Buffy quitte la salle en même temps que Sam.

Réalisant que les fantômes des garçons n'avaient peur que de celui de Laetitia, Sam, Buffy et Dean salent toutes les portes pour protéger l'assemblée et vont demander l'assistance d'une comédienne qui devait jouer le rôle de Laetitia pour l'activité de la convention. Barnes et Demian qui à présent connaissent la vérité viennent offrir leur aide « On veut vous aider. Nous savons que nous ne sommes pas fous. Nous sommes terrorisés. Mais si toutes ces personnes sont réellement en danger, nous devons faire quelque chose » Dean leur demande « Pourquoi ? » les deux partenaires se regardent puis répondent « Parce que c'est ce que Sam et Dean feraient ! »

Buffy, Sam, Barnes et Demian tentent de briser la porte de l'hôtel pour rejoindre le cimetière pendant que Dean protège l'actrice ayant accepté de jouer le jeu pour distraire les fantômes des garçons. La porte ne s'entre-ouvre que suffisamment longtemps pour laisser passer Barnes et Demian puis se referme aussitôt. Buffy et Sam comprenant que cela signifie que le plan de la distraction ne fonctionne pas, ils courent tout deux rejoindre Dean et croise la comédienne courant dans le sens inverse. Buffy et Sam entrent dans le bureau juste à temps pour éviter à Dean d'être scalpé par les fantômes des garçons.

Le combat tourne au désavantage de Buffy et des Winchesters, quand soudain, les fantômes disparaissent en se dispersant en poussière d'étoile signifiant que Barnes et Demian ont réussi à détruire les ossements des garçons.

Après coup, Buffy surprend une explication d'un participant « C'était trop cool. Il est apparut venant de nulle part et Monsieur Edlund s'est emparé de son pied micro et l'a utilisé contre l'apparition le diffusant dans les airs. » Elle sourit imaginant la scène et va à la rencontre des deux frères.

Elle trouve Dean en pleine discussion avec Barnes et Demian. Demian expliquant à Dean son point de vue sur les livres 'Supernatural' «Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes le sens profond de l'histoire » Dean curieux « Vraiment ? » Demian continue « Dans la vie réelle, il vend de l'équipement stéréo et je répare des photocopieuses. Nos vies craignent… Mais être Sam et Dean… se réveiller tous les matins pour sauver le monde… avoir un frère et une compagne aux super pouvoirs qui sont prêt à mourir pour toi… Dis-moi, franchement, qui ne rêve pas de cela !? » Dean regarde Buffy et répond « Peut-être que tu as raison ! » Buffy passe à côté de Dean et rejoint Sam laissant Dean à sa conversation.

En s'approchant, elle voit Becky s'éloigner de Sam pour se blottir contre Chuck « Tu as l'air soulagé » Sam lui sourit « Elle vient de rompre avec moi pour Chuck. Ce qui est intéressant en sachant que nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. » Buffy passe son bras autour de celui de Sam « Et si on quittait les lieux ? » Sam à la fois surprit et ravit de retrouver Buffy comme il la connaît « Avec plaisir » Mais Becky resurgit et les arrête dans leur lancée « Sam, attend, dans le chapitre trente-trois 'Supernatural : Le secret de l'immortalité' Cette fille Bela, celle qui vous a volé le Colt et vous a dit qu'elle l'avait donné à Lilith !? » Sam acquiesce « Oui ! » Becky continue « Elle vous a mentie. Elle ne l'a jamais donné à Lilith, elle l'a donné à un démon appelé Crowley, le bras droit de Lilith et son amant si je ne m'abuse… » Sam fixe Chuck du regard « Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit de nous le dire ? » Chuck désolé répond « Je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne suis pas un aussi grand fan qu'elle ! » Buffy attrape gentiment Becky par le bras « Dis-moi tout ! » Becky et Buffy s'éloignent pendant que Sam rejoint son frère à la voiture.

Après toutes les explications et détails superflus de Becky, Buffy retourne également à l'Impala et y trouve Dean particulièrement joyeux et Sam soulagé d'avoir enfin une piste pour le Colt. Ils reprennent alors la route tous ensemble.


	9. Les habitudes meurent difficilement

**Chapitre 8 : Les vieilles habitudes meurent difficilement.**

Après plusieurs contorsions Buffy arrivent enfin à atteindre son portable et à composer le numéro de Sam. Et sur un ton inhabituellement calme, se lance «Je suppose que tu as déjà tracé le portable de ton frère par satellite ? Et je suppose que tu peux faire de même avec le mien ?... Et passer me prendre avant de le rejoindre?» Sam n'a pas le temps de formuler une réponse quand Buffy, ne parvenant plus à maintenir son calme, appuie «Maintenant, Sam! Et dépêches-toi, il fait froid!» et met fin à la conversation.

Sam, accompagné de Castiel, ne fut pas long à arriver sur les lieux. Se précipitant hors de la voiture, perplexe et confus à la vision qui s'offre à lui, Sam demande «Que s'est-il passé?»

Buffy d'un air détachée, répond «Nous ferions mieux de trouver ton frère avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide!»

Castiel constatant que Buffy n'a pas répondue à la question, souligne «Je pense que Sam te demande pourquoi tu es attachée à ce luminaire, vêtue uniquement de tes sous-vêtements!»

Buffy clarifie les choses pendant que Sam la libère «Oui, merci, Castiel, mais... je ne veux pas en parler!»

Sam ne trouvant aucun vêtement dans les environs, prend dans le coffre de la voiture une de ses chemises et l'offre à Buffy, tout en expliquant «J'ai retracé l'itinéraire de Dean, il n'est pas loin… donc je suggère que nous partions maintenant! ?»

Sans un mot, les trois comparses prennent la route vers le dernier emplacement connu de Dean. Trouvant sans peine l'Impala, ils arrivent à un motel de Cicéron dans l'Indiana. Sam regarde Castiel dans le rétroviseur et d'une compréhension silencieuse, Castiel disparaît. Sam dirige alors son attention vers Buffy et celle-ci précise «Je sais ! Je reste dans la voiture!… Dépêches-toi, avant qu'il ne s'envole» Sam sort de la voiture et entre dans le motel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam revient seul à la voiture et démarre. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Sam les yeux rivés sur la route, fournit enfin une explication «Nous retournons chez Bobby. Castiel y est déjà avec Dean…» Sam parque la voiture sur le côté de la route, ses mains se resserrent autour du volant, et dans un soupir de désespoir, dit «J'ai besoin de ton aide!»

Buffy lui caresse gentiment la joue, Sam lâche le volant pour s'écraser contre elle, elle lui murmure alors «Je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux» et passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam «Nous ferions mieux d'y aller» Il inspire profondément et acquiesce. Même si le restant du trajet fut silencieux, ce ne fut pas le cas pour leurs esprits, se questionnant sur le meilleur moyen de ramener Dean à la raison.

Quelques heures après leurs arrivés chez Bobby, ce dernier, Buffy et Sam tentent d'élaborer un plan tandis que Castiel furieux observe Dean arpentant et protestant «Huit mois de pages tournées et de sortilèges en tout genre, sans résultat… mais ce soir, c'est le moment où la magie va opérer !»

Buffy tentant de maintenir son calme, lui fait remarquer «Tes sarcasmes n'aides pas.»

Dean répond abruptement «Pourquoi ne pas me laisser sortir de vos pattes?»

Bobby n'appréciant pas sa réaction, lui demande «Que, diable, t'est-il arrivé ?»

Dean, dans un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage répond «La réalité. Soyons sérieux, le nucléaire est la seule option qui nous reste. Michel est le seul qui puisse refroidir le diable et sauver pas mal de monde. »

Buffy incrédule essaye de lui faire comprendre «Ce n'est pas suffisant, nous devons trouver autre chose.»

Dean continue son exposé «C'est facile pour toi de dire cela, mais si Lucifer enflamme la Terre et que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose...»

Bobby voulant briser la tension entre eux «Tu ne peux pas abandonner, fils.»

Dean rit, puis lançant un regard glacial à Bobby, souligne «Tu n'es pas mon père ! Et tu n'es pas à ma place !»

Sans un mot, Bobby sort un revolver et prend une balle de sa poche de chemise. Tous étonnés, ils le regardent fixement. Une fraction de seconde après, Buffy lui demande «Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?»

Bobby répond calmement «Ceci est la balle que tous les matins, j'ai l'intention de loger dans mon crâne. Mais je ne le fais pas.» Puis regardant Dean «Sais-tu pourquoi ?» Dean ne réagissant pas, Bobby ne retient plus sa colère «Parce que je t'ai promis que je ne renoncerai pas!»

Ces mots à peine prononcés, Castiel se tord, saisi par une douleur «Quelque chose se produit» et se téléporte.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que Castiel a disparu et en son absence, Buffy ne quitte pas Dean des yeux. Les évènements des jours précédents lui revenant en mémoire:

Dans un motel, Castiel s'effondre sur un lit, pendant que Sam soigne le Pasteur Gideon. Mais lorsque Dean dit à Gideon qu'il ira bien, l'homme réfute en silence, forçant Dean à considérer ses options. Lorsque celui-ci se dirige vers la sortie, Sam est immédiatement interpellé. Dean le rassure en lui disant qu'il va chercher des bandages dans la voiture. Mais Buffy n'étant pas convaincue, décide de le suivre. Ses soupçons confirmés en voyant qu'il vient de s'installer du côté conducteur, elle saute du côté passager surprenant Dean qui lui ordonne «Sort de la voiture!»

Buffy attachant sa ceinture lui répond «Là, où tu es attendus, je le suis aussi. Allons-y, voyons où cela va nous mener!» n'essayant pas de la convaincre d'avantage, Dean démarre l'Impala.

Pendant que Dean conduit dans la nuit, Buffy peut lire dans son semblant de calme et de résolution, qu'il a eut une révélation et qu'il est décidé.

Après quelques heures, la lumière du jour réapparaît lentement, Dean arrête le véhicule et en sort aussitôt. Il tente de contrôler son agitation mais n'y parvient pas et cogne dans un réverbère. Buffy s'approche de lui et sans avoir le temps de réagir, Dean la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. La gardant captive, il brise le baiser et des larmes s'échappant, il confesse «Je suis perdu. Je n'ai aucune illusion concernant ma vie ou la manière dont elle finira mais ça me va.» Lui caressant le visage «Mais je dois avouer que quand je m'imagine heureux... C'est avec toi. Cela a toujours été ainsi, peu importe ce que je fais ou ce que je dis… Tu es perpétuellement dans mon sang et dans mon esprit.» Il avale quelques larmes «Les choses vont devenir difficiles. Je ne veux pas que tu y participes, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ou même que tu t'en inquiètes»

Buffy pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Dean en lui disant «Tu ne peux pas me protéger de mon propre destin, Dean. Je suis la Tueuse et vaincre l'apocalypse est ma destinée.»

Dean acquiesce «Je le sais… Mais peut-on prétendre que tout ceci n'est pas en train de se produire... que toi et moi sommes tout simplement… normaux?» alors qu'il la regarde fixement dans les yeux, il termine «Je t'en prie!»

Pour seule réponse, Buffy caresse, délicatement, le visage de Dean et chuchote «Merci de me protéger si maladroitement.» Puis l'embrasse aussi tendrement que possible.

Ils se perdent tous deux dans la chaleur des traces laissées par leurs lèvres. Les baisers devenant de plus en plus doux et explorateurs. Dean effleure de ses lèvres le cou de Buffy. Chaque geste enflammant leur désir. Il continue son auscultation luttant, tour à tour, avec les fermetures de sa chemise et de sa jupe. Et sans pouvoir même y penser, Buffy se retrouve exposée, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements. Buffy ferme les yeux sous l'extase des baisers de Dean. Celui-ci l'alignant au réverbère, revient à la commissure de son oreille et lui murmure «Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends des mesures pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.» un clic métallique ponctuant ces paroles, Buffy ouvre les yeux réalisant que Dean vient de la menotter au réverbère «Que fais-tu ?»

Dean attristé par son geste, lui explique «Ils n'obtiendront pas mon accord sans quelques conditions.»

Buffy comprenant exactement son intention, elle le supplie «Ne fais pas ça...»

Mais Dean se contente d'embrasser son front et de lui dire «Adieu !»

«Ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne une bière?», la voix de Dean, dans une phrase ne semblant pas coïncider avec ses souvenirs, la ramène au moment présent. Elle regarde autour d'elle pour le trouver devant le réfrigérateur forçant Sam à se déplacer. Leurs regards se croisant, Sam et elle s'échangent un faible sourire. Dans un craquement résonnant sur les murs, Castiel réapparaît, soupesant un homme couvert de poussière.

Bobby consulte Castiel «Qui est-ce ?»

Troublé, Sam répond sans hésitation «C'est notre frère décédé et incinéré : Adam.»

Déboussolée, Buffy s'interroge «Votre frère ?»

Dean se tourne vers Castiel et demande «Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?»

En réponse, Castiel leur montre des lames angéliques et explique «Des Anges… et une chose est certaine, nous devons le cacher immédiatement.» Et sans attendre, touche la poitrine d'Adam, gravant ainsi le symbole Enochian sur sa cage thoracique, la douleur le réveillant dans un sursaut de panique.

Adam, à la fois effrayé et agité «Où suis- je? Que se passe-t-il?»

Sam entame une tentative de réponse «Tu ne vas pas nous croire mais nous sommes également les fils de John Winchester… Je suis Sam.»

Et à leur grande surprise Adam complète «Et je suis sûr qu'il est Dean. Les anges m'ont parlés de vous!»

Buffy sortant lentement de sa torpeur, s'approche d'Adam et propose « Je suis certaine qu'un petit brin de toilette et quelques explications éclairciront les choses » Sans un mot, Adam la suit vers la salle de bain.

Après quelques minutes, il rejoint le groupe dans le living, Dean tente immédiatement d'obtenir des réponses «Racontes-nous tout?»

Adam ne sachant pas par où commencer, se lance « J'étais mort et au paradis... des anges, sortis de nulle part, m'ont dit qu'un archange nommé Michel et moi allions tuer le diable. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais son épée, réceptacle ou je ne sais quoi.»

Buffy, agacée tente de comprendre «Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce tintamarre sur le destin... et soudainement les anges ont un plan B ?»

Castiel voyant la confusion dans le regard des autres, tente d'élucider la situation «Il est la lignée de John Winchester. Peut-être ont-ils supposés à tort que Dean serait assez fort et courageux pour leur résister.»

Adam interrompt «C'était une chouette réunion de famille… mais je suis attendu ailleurs...» et se lève pour partir.

Sam l'arrête «Non, non, non. Assieds-toi et écoutes-moi. Les anges te mentent. T'ont-ils dit qu'ils allaient rôtir la moitié de la planète ?»

Adam défendant les anges «Ils ont dit que le combat pourrait être un peu fouillis. Mais c'est le diable. Nous devons l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?»

Buffy interjette «Il y a un autre moyen.»

Dean achève sarcastiquement «Ouais, nous travaillons sur le pouvoir de l'amour.»

Buffy n'abandonnant pas de convaincre Adam, redirige la conversation «Tu ne nous connais pas. Mais je te demande de nous laisser un peu de temps.»

Adam désireux d'en apprendre plus «Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison.»

Sam répond l'évidence «Parce que nous sommes du même sang»

Adam n'étant pas impressionné, précise «Soyons clairs, nous sommes peut-être du même sang, mais nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Ma mère est ma famille et si je fais ce que les anges me demandent, je pourrais la revoir. Alors trouve autre chose.»

Sam se résignant partiellement, répond «D'accord. Mais si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un seul bon souvenir de notre père… donnes-nous un peu de temps.» Adam considère la phrase de Sam et se résigne.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent, sans que rien ne se passe. Seul dans la cuisine, observant Bobby, absorbé dans ses livres. Adam profite de son manque d'attention, pour se diriger vers la porte de derrière, mais Buffy qui le guettait, lui demande «Tu vas quelque part?»

Adam se rebellant «En fait, vous me tenez tous de beaux discours sur la confiance, mais je suis votre prisonnier, n'est-ce pas?»

Buffy tente d'apaiser Adam «Je sais que tu ne le vois pas… mais tes frères, tout comme John veulent seulement te protéger.»

Adam note aigrement «Ouais, il semblerait que la créature qui m'a dévorée n'a pas reçu le message.»

Sam interrompt la conversation et le plus honnêtement possible ajoute «Si nous avions su que nous avions un frère... Nous serions venus te chercher. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais dorénavant...»

Adam sur un ton moqueur «Quoi? Nous allons tous nous balader sur le tracteur familial ? Et faire un petit tour dans un monde parfait?»

Sa réaction lui rappelant les disputes de Sam, Dean et John, Buffy constate «Je ne te dirai qu'une chose... Avec une attitude comme celle-là, tu as définitivement ta place ici.»

Sam sourit comprenant le sous-entendu, Buffy se tourne vers lui et précise «Je vais aller donner un coup de main à Cass.» ces mots prononcer, le sourire de Sam s'éteint immédiatement.

Buffy descend vers la chambre de panique, juste à temps pour entendre Dean taquiner Castiel «Je dois te prévenir, Cass, la dernière personne qui m'a regardé ainsi... j'ai conclus.»

Voyant que Castiel est prêt à bondir sur Dean, Buffy s'interpose «Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas garder un œil sur Adam?»

Dean faisant référence à sa captivité à Buffy «Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?»

Buffy lui fait remarquer «Nous avons les mains occupés et une maison pleine de fugueurs. De plus, cela te donnera un aperçu de ta propre médecine.»

Dean semblant se parler à lui-même «Ce gamin ne prendra pas une balle à ma place. Je veux dire, pense à tout ceux que nous avons entraînés dans la mort : Ma mère, mon père, Jess, Jo, Ellen... Dois-je continuer? Je suis fatigué de combattre ce que je suis supposé être.»

Buffy se souvenant avoir exprimée les mêmes idées dans le passé, tente de le raisonner «Et bien, tu pourrais commencer par arrêter de te sacrifier, pour changer? Et ensuite, tu pourrais te joindre à nous, que l'on puisse combattre tous ensemble?»

Dean murmure «Je ne peux pas !»

Buffy curieuse «Pourquoi pas?»

Dean le regret faisant surface «Parce que je ne crois plus.»

Buffy lassée «En quoi?»

Dean regardant Buffy droit dans les yeux, répond sans détour « En vous.» à ces mots Buffy ressent son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, mais soutien son regard alors qu'il continue «Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont trouver mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que Lucifer s'empare de Sam et que ton côté démoniaque ou angélique se rallie à l'une ou l'autre cause.»

Buffy blessée mais retenant ses larmes, lui fait remarquer «Tu es vraiment le dernier à pouvoir dire une telle chose...»

Dean empêchant ses propres larmes de se dévoiler «C'est la vérité. Et quand Satan prendra le dessus, il faudra que quelqu'un puisse lui faire face. Et cette personne, c'est moi.»

Regagnant son calme, Buffy sort en ajoutant «Bien sûre, mon cœur» et retourne à l'étage, laissant Dean seul, enfermé dans la chambre.

Sam qui attendait Buffy, lui demande «Comment va-t-il?» Et avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Bobby lui demande «Et toi, comment tu te sens?» Mais Buffy a beau chercher, aucune réponse ne fait surface. Elle se dirige en silence vers Castiel contemplant la silhouette assoupie d'Adam. Après un regard échangé entre Castiel et elle, il redescend surveiller la cellule de Dean.

Bobby roule vers elle et lui demande «Veux-tu en parler?»

Buffy le regarde tendrement mais ne retenant plus rien, elle lui demande le plus calmement possible «De quoi veux-tu parler précisément? De la nouvelle apocalypse à combattre...? De Dean, qui est pris entre deux chaises...? Du supplice de Sam à vouloir porter sa culpabilité seul...? De la foi perdue de Castiel...? De ton nouveau moyen de locomotion...? Encore mieux, de mon être incomplet qui ne souhaite que la fin de tout ceci, qu'importe l'issue?... C'est gentil, Bobby. Mais je crois que je vais me taire, pour le moment.»

Bobby ne pouvant que témoigner du combat interne de Buffy, ajoute «Très bien mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver !»

Sam surgit, il vient de découvrir que Dean a disparu, laissant derrière lui un symbole démontrant qu'il a également bannit Castiel. Il emmène Buffy avec lui pour partir à la recherche de Dean tandis qu'ils laissent la surveillance d'Adam dans les mains de Bobby.

A peine sorti de la maison, Sam attrape fermement le bras de Buffy «Que t'a-t-il dit ?»

Buffy étonnée par la réaction de Sam «Ce n'est pas que tu sois capable de me faire mal mais j'aimerais que tu me lâches le bras?»

Sam regarde sa main «Je suis… désolé ! Mais t'a-t-il dit quelque chose d'important?»

Buffy s'approche de Sam «Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.»

Les fouilles se passèrent dans le silence et après avoir fait le tour des bars et autres endroits susceptible de cacher Dean, ils retournent chez Bobby. Ils découvrent alors qu'Adam s'est enfoui. Bobby tentant de comprendre lui-même ce qui s'est produit, explique «Il se tenait devant moi et ensuite, il s'est volatilisé.»

Castiel réapparaît, à ce moment, supportant Dean inconscient et élucide ce mystère «Parce que les anges l'ont emmené.»

Buffy inquiète de l'état de Dean, demande «Que lui est-il arrivé?»

Castiel regarde Buffy et sans considération, répond «Moi» puis laisse tomber Dean comme une poupée de chiffon sur la couche dans la chambre de panique. Buffy se précipite et après l'avoir attaché à l'armature, s'occupe de son visage ensanglanté. Ne perdant pas de vu la situation d'Adam, elle demande à Castiel «Que veux-tu dire par 'les anges l'ont emmené'? Tu l'as pourtant marqué!»

Castiel considère la question puis répond «Adam a du les prévenir dans un rêve.»

Buffy reste confuse mais demande à Castiel « Tu veux bien nous laisser et demander à Sam de nous rejoindre? »

Castiel réagit positivement à sa requête.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dean pour reprendre connaissance et une fois assis, observant Buffy et Sam, il commente «Juste un conseil: n'énervez jamais un ange asocial… Comment ça se passe, ici?»

Sam honteux répond «Adam est parti. Les anges l'ont emmené… là, où ils t'ont emmené.»

Buffy complète «Cass y est allé en reconnaissance. Et l'endroit est plein de fidèles... du genre 'paix sur la terre', armés jusqu'aux dents. »

Dean le prenant en dérision «Le quotidien, en somme ? Qu'allez-vous faire?»

Sam et Buffy se regardent, et après un bref sourire, Sam se lève «Tout d'abord…» sortant une clef de sa poche et ouvrant les menottes «Nous t'emmenons avec nous.» Dean ayant l'air confus, Buffy appuie le geste de Sam «Ils sont nombreux. Et tu es notre seule carte à jouer» et avant que Dean ne proteste, Sam ajoute « C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée parce que soit il s'agit d'un piège pour tu ailles là-bas et dises 'oui', soit ce n'est pas un piège et tu diras 'oui' quoi qu'il en soit. »

Dean les défis « Et je le ferai... soyez en certains. Si les rôles étaient inversés... Je vous laisserais croupir ici.»

Buffy le regardant droit dans les yeux «Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous ne sommes pas aussi intelligent que toi. Pour moi, tu es toujours le frère aîné de Sam et l'homme que j'aime! Que tu le veuilles ou non, ceci est la fin de cette discussion!»

Castiel qui était tapit dans l'ombre, entre dans la pièce, Buffy lui sourit en signalant « Ne perdons pas de temps » et sans attendre, il les téléporte, à destination.

Dean observe autour de lui et demande «Où sommes-nous?»

Castiel répond calmement «Dans un entrepôt désaffectée à Van Nuys, en Californie, la chambre vertueuse est là-dedans » Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de l'entrepôt, il explique «Il y a au moins cinq anges là-dedans. Tous plus rapide que moi»

Buffy se porte volontaire «Très bien, je t'accompagne !»

Mais Castiel saisit le visage de Buffy «Non! Toi, tu fais en sorte que ces deux là, ramènent le petit. C'est notre seule chance.»

Buffy désapprouvant cette action, lui laisse savoir « Mais c'est du suicide ! »

Castiel embrassant son front répond « Peut-être... mais ainsi je ne devrais pas assister à son lamentable échec… Je suis désolé, Dean. Mais je n'ai pas la même foi en toi qu'eux.» Et défaisant sa cravate, sort un cutter de son manteau et entre dans le bâtiment. Immédiatement, des bruits de combat et une lumière éblouissante émanent de l'entrepôt.

Une fois le calme semblant être revenu, Sam, Buffy et Dean pénètrent prudemment à l'intérieur, passant des corps d'anges, sans vie mais aucune trace de Castiel. Buffy, ne s'attarde pas et ouvre la porte d'un cabanon. Elle y découvre une chambre blanche et dorée, dans laquelle Adam est effondré sur le sol, elle accourt vers lui «Adam, nous sommes là.»

Adam étonné «Vous êtes venus pour moi.»

Dean les rejoignant «C'est à ça que sert la famille.»

Se retournant pour quitter les lieux, ils se retrouvent confronter à Zacharie «Vous pensiez, réellement que se serait aussi simple?»

Sam tente d'attaquer furtivement Zacharie mais celui-ci, d'un doigt, le projette à travers la pièce, le faisant s'écraser sur un panneau métallique.

Dean et Buffy veulent lui porter secours mais ne parviennent pas à passer Zacharie qui se tient sur leur chemin «Tu sais ce que j'ai appris de cette expérience, Dean ?... La patience» d'un geste de la main, Zacharie fait s'écrouler Adam, vomissant du sang «Je pensais que c'en était fini de moi. Chez nous, une révocation... est assez littérale. Mais j'aurais du garder la foi en mes supérieurs. Tout se passe comme prévu... Toi, moi, tes frères... » Il claque des doigts, faisant ainsi subir à Sam le même sort qu'à Adam « Et cette abomination qui se balade avec vous » Pointant Buffy du doigt «Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix? En fait, il n'y a jamais eut de choix?»

Dean interrompt Zacharie interjetant «J'ai compris et je vais le faire. Tu peux invoquer Michel.» Zacharie satisfait se détourne de lui et commence une incantation.

Dean regarde dans la direction de Buffy et n'y voit que la douleur causée par sa trahison et les souffrances infligées à ses frères.

Zacharie comblé s'exclame «Il arrive.» Dean sourit alors à Buffy et lui fait un clin d'œil puis précise à Zacharie «Il est évident que j'ai quelques conditions. Quelques personnes pour lesquelles il va falloir me garantir la sécurité, avant que je ne dise 'oui'. Mais par dessus tout... Il va falloir que Michel te désagrège.»

Zacharie décontenancé, ricane «Tu penses réellement que Michel va se plier à cela?»

Buffy comprenant parfaitement le dessein de Dean, souligne «Qui est plus important aux yeux de Michel? Toi?... ou Dean?»

L'ange furieux, agrippe Buffy par le col de son chemisier «Sais-tu seulement qui je suis? Michel ne me tuera jamais.»

Buffy d'un sourire moqueur, lui répond «Lui peut-être pas …» Dean sortant une lame angélique de sa veste, complète «Mais moi je le peux» et lui plonge la lame dans le crâne par le menton.

Ni Buffy, ni Dean ne détournent leurs regards de la brillance émanant du corps moribond de Zacharie. Cette lumière blanche argent scintillant dans leurs yeux, Buffy et Dean sont tous deux soufflés. La dépouille de Zacharie s'effondrant sur le sol, l'empreinte ombragée de ses ailes consumées se dessine sur les murs.

La pièce rutilante, se mettant à trembler, Dean ramasse Sam et le soutien vers la sortie, il tourne la tête pour voir Buffy faire de même avec Adam « Dépêche-toi!» Dean et Sam parviennent à passer la porte mais celle-ci se referme violemment derrière eux.

Confinés à l'intérieur, Buffy et Adam tentent de forcer la porte, en vain, et se retournant pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider, une silhouette aveuglante leur barre le chemin, puis d'une voix tonnante dit « Tu ne pourras pas arrêter la volonté de Dieu » la forme de lumière enveloppe Adam et souffle Buffy à travers la porte.

Lorsque Buffy reprend conscience, elle réalise qu'elle est allongée contre Sam, elle regarde autour d'elle et paniquée demande «Où est-il?»

Sam regarde Buffy et répond « Nous ne savons pas mais je doute qu'Adam aille bien. Castiel non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais nous allons trouver un moyen de les récupérer »

Dean conduisant un pick-up volé, ressent alors le besoin de soulager sa conscience «Je vous dois des excuses… Si vous êtes assez fous pour avoir foi en moi... La moindre des choses est que je fasse pareil. Je pense que nous devons retourner chez Bobby, trouver un moyen de les combattre à notre façon et faire les choses ensemble.»

Buffy et Sam regardent Dean un peu surpris puis acquiescent.

Après une longue route pleine de réflexions sur le meilleur moyen de procéder, ils arrivent tous les trois chez Bobby. A peine installé autour d'une table, ils lui font part de leurs décisions : Sam et Dean vont suivre les pistes que Bobby pourra trouver pendant que Buffy va rendre visite à ses sources personnelles.


	10. De la Maladie à la Mort

**Chapitre 9 : De la Maladie à la Mort.**

Buffy se tient devant ces portes, marquées d'un 'Privé', ne croyant pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire « Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! » puis les pousse.

«Mademoiselle Summers, en retard comme d'habitude. S'il vous plaît, veuillez prendre place» dit un homme debout devant une assemblée d'une dizaine de personnes. Consciente du respect que cet homme inspire et de l'importance de cette réunion, elle obtempère «Suite à une demande de notre Tueuse, ici présente, nous avons compilé un rapport d'information sur les possibilités d'arrêter le Diable connu sous le nom de Lucifer, ainsi que sur l'éventuelle captivité d'Adam Winchester» Buffy corrige «Milligan!» L'homme rajuste ses lunettes puis répète «sur la captivité potentiel d'Adam Milligan et de l'ange Castiel. Je vais donc laisser la parole à mon second pour les détails.»

L'homme en question se lève «Merci, Monsieur» il se clarifie la voix puis développe «Comme notre Président vient de vous le dire, nous avons fait le tour de nos contacts. Tuer Lucifer se révèle malheureusement au-delà de nos capacités. Mais grâce à notre inépuisable ressource en la personne de Chuck Shurley, utilisant le pseudonyme de Carver Edlund: nous savons qu'à défaut de tuer l'ange déchu, il nous est possible de l'enfermer, à nouveau, en enfer. Pour y arriver, il est nécessaire de collecter les anneaux des quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, ceux-ci s'avèrent être la clef de cette cellule. Nous avons grand espoir que les chasseurs connus sous le nom des Winchesters continueront à les rassembler et qu'ils trouveront un stratagème pour forcer la réclusion de Lucifer. Quant au jeune Winc… Milligan, il apparaît qu'il est dorénavant le réceptacle de Michel et qu'il n'y a inopportunément rien à faire pour l'instant. Notre déesse attitrée, Willow Rosenberg élabore une solution à ce problème, afin de ne pas nuire à l'hôte. Quant à l'ange Castiel, nous restons sans nouvelle de lui. Nos ressources habituelles ne donnant aucun résultat, nous avons pris la liberté de débuter une approche plus humaine, nous astreignant à porter les recherches dans les centres de sans abri, les cliniques et les hôpitaux. Nous travaillons toujours sur ce point et nous vous informerons aussi vite que possible.» Il gamberge un moment puis continu «J'ai le devoir de vous demander à tous d'agir rapidement, le monde dépend de vous. Vous trouverez un dossier avec les détails de chaque action, mise en œuvre, sur vos bureaux… que je vous invite à rejoindre. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et que le monde puisse rester sauf.»

Tout l'auditoire se lève et sort, laissant les deux orateurs et Buffy. Aussitôt seuls, le Président s'empresse d'étreindre Buffy «Cela fait tellement longtemps!»

Buffy profitant de cette odeur et de ce confort si familier, répond «Giles, je ne peux pas vous dire combien j'apprécie ce que vous faites.»

Le second imitant les gestes précurseurs de Giles, cautionne «Quand le besoin se fait sentir, Buffy.»

Buffy le taquine «Alors Xander Harris a échangé ses outils pour un stylo?»

Il rit et concorde «Oui, J'avais besoin de travailler avec des personnes de confiance. Je n'ai peut-être qu'un œil, mais d'ici, je peux tout voir.»

Un bref silence remplit la pièce, Buffy considère Gilles comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, le forçant à se rappeler «Euh… oui ! Pour le dernier point, il n'y a aucune mention dans les registres du conseil, d'une partie angélique. » Sortant un livre de sa mallette «Mais… en fouillant dans ma collection personnelle, j'ai trouvé…» puis laissant le livre massif claquer sur la table «…Ceci» et ajoute avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction «Il a été dit que le guerrier de l'humanité reçu la malédiction et la bénédiction.» Il tourne quelques pages et continu «Il semblerait que la partie angélique, appelé la Grâce, peut être partagée…» Ne voyant aucune réaction il insiste «Cela signifie que la tienne pourrait être utilisé par un autre ange ou simplement un autre être. Tu pourrais même l'avoir déjà incorporée» Buffy n'étant pas certaine de comprendre, suit Giles du regard «Ta partie angélique n'est en fait qu'une forme d'équilibre de ton essence, donc même si tu as déjà fusionnée avec elle, tu ne sentirais pas la différence.»

Buffy confuse demande «Alors pourquoi Castiel m'en a parlé?»

Giles insiste «J'ai dit que tu ne ressentirais pas la différence. Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne ferais pas la différence!»

Xander voyant le trouble grandir en Buffy, investigue «Ce qu'il essaye de dire c'est… As-tu encore des cauchemars? As-tu constatée que tu étais plus tranquille et plus observatrice de ce qui t'entoure : l'environnement, les gens ou les choses? Ressens-tu les penchants positifs ou négatifs des autres, plus rapidement?»

Réalisant que c'est bien le cas, Buffy lève la tête médusée «Ce n'est pas du au stress?»

Giles secoue la tête négativement et ajoute «C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant.» Buffy acquiesce, se lève mais avant de passer la porte, demande «Comment va-t-elle?» Giles sourit «Dawn va très bien, c'est une jeune femme indépendante et très heureuse» Buffy sourit «Merci pour tout» puis s'en va.

Le chemin pou retourner chez Bobby, lui paru long mais une fois arrivée, sous une pluie torrentielle, elle prend un moment pour admirer chaque pierre, joint et pièce formant et soutenant la maison. Elle n'est pas étonnée de voir Bobby apparaître sous le porche «Entre! Tu vas attraper la mort!»

Buffy obéit souriante à l'idée de sa réponse «En fait, je vais d'abord m'occuper de Pestilence et ensuite de la Mort. Tu as soudainement acquit des pouvoirs psychiques, Bobby?»

Bobby sourit dans sa barbe et répond «Pas du tout. Juste le pouvoir magique du téléphone : Giles m'a prévenu.»

Buffy ne voyant ni Sam, ni Dean demande «Où sont les frères?»

Bobby explique «Suite à tes informations, confirmées par l'archange Gabriel, ils ont suivis la piste d'une éruption soudaine de grippe alors que des statues se sont mises à pleurer. Je devrais avoir des nouvelles, bientôt.»

Le téléphone sonne et Bobby conclus «C'est peut-être eux?»

Buffy ne perdant pas de temps «Je ferai bien de les rejoindre. On reste en contact.»

Bobby acquiesce et décroche le téléphone.

Après une longue route et des indications fournies par Bobby, Buffy arrive finalement à une maison abandonnée. Elle y trouve Sam, seul, buvant du Whisky au goulot «C'est pas vrai, Sam, c'est ridicule!» Elle lui arrache la bouteille des mains, l'assiste, non sans difficulté et le fait s'asseoir sur le bord d'un lit au premier étage. Mais Sam se laisse tomber de tout son long, emportant Buffy avec lui. Au contact des corps, Sam ouvre les yeux et la supplie «Ne me laisse pas seul!» Buffy comprenant sa solitude, se glisse sur le côté, lui permettant de la serrer contre lui. Ils s'endorment ainsi dans ce semblant de réconfort.

Le jour suivant, Buffy est tirée de son sommeil par les cris de Dean «Ouvre la porte! Sam!» Buffy, rapidement sur ses pieds, descend juste à temps pour voir Sam libérer Dean de la salle de bain «Attends, je vais t'ouvrir!»

Dean émerge de la salle de bain, notant à peine la présence de Buffy dans l'escalier «Que s'est-il passé?»

Sam répond «Rien, Dean, je vais bien.»

Dean dubitatif «Ouais? Qu'en est-il de Brady?»

Sam feint de ne pas la voir et suit Dean dans la pièce d'à côté, précisant «Comme tu l'as dit … Nous avons besoin de lui.»

Au même moment, un démon, dans un piteux état, apparaît derrière Buffy «Dieu. La journée que j'ai eu.» S'approchant d'un autre démon, attaché à une chaise, il le félicite «Bonnes nouvelles. Tu vas vivre pour l'éternité. Je suis allée rendre une petite visite à un nid de confrères, pour y arçonner un bon coup. Cependant, je dois avoir perdu la main, j'en ai laissé échappé un. Par inadvertance, je l'ai laissé croire que tu avais quitté ton poste, hier soir, parce que toi et moi… attend la suite… nous sommes des amants ligués contre Satan.» Lui faisant un petit signe de tendresse «Salut, Chéri!» Puis plus sérieusement «Maintenant que tu apparais sur la liste de l'éternelle tourment, tu vas pouvoir nous dire où se cache Pestilence?»

Pendant que le démon ligoté sur une chaise considère ses options, un hurlement se fait entendre au loin. Dean reconnaissant immédiatement ce cri «C'est un chien de l'enfer! Crowley, Pourquoi y a-t-il un chien de l'enfer, ci?»

Crowley fouille ses poches et en sort une pièce, puis n'en croyant pas ses yeux explique «Vous souvenez-vous du dispositif de dépistage que j'ai placé dans votre voiture?» les deux frères acquiescent «… Un des démons en a placé un sur moi.»

Sam voulant être certain qu'il a compris «Tu es en train de nous dire qu'un chien de l'enfer t'a suivi?»

Crowley tentant de se sauver la face «En fait, techniquement, il a suivi la pièce. Navré, les gars, mais personne ne connaît ces chiens mieux que moi. Vous n'avez plus le temps de vous enfuir!» jetant la pièce à Dean, Crowley disparaît.

A quoi Sam s'écrit «Je te l'avais dit!»

Dean se tourne vers son frère et sur un ton infantile répond «Tant mieux pour toi. Heureusement, nous avons du sel dans la cuisine.»

Sam, prenant le contrôle de la situation, coordonne «Allez, chercher le sel. Je surveille, Brady.» faisant référence au démon prisonnier qui commente «Me surveiller? Me surveiller?… Faites-moi sortir d'ici!»

Dean et Buffy s'empressent d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre du sel. Mais un chien de l'enfer venant de passer par la fenêtre, leur barre le passage. Buffy étant seule à pouvoir le voir, referme les portes pour l'enfermer pendant que Dean attrape son canon scié et tire à l'aveuglette. Ils parviennent à garder le chien en joue, suffisamment longtemps, pour retourner auprès de Brady et Sam.

Ils se préparent à l'affrontement final, quand Crowley réapparaît dans l'encadrement de la pièce «Assis!»

Dean étonnée lui demande «Tu peux les contrôler?»

Buffy réagit «Pas celui-là… il a le sien!»

Crowley sourit fièrement dans la direction de Buffy et ajoute «Il est plus grand.» puis ordonne «Attaque!»

Les deux bêtes, combattent l'une contre l'autre, saccageant tout dans la maison. Buffy, les Winchesters et Crowley s'échappent en emmenant Brady avec eux.

Plus tard, dans une allée, Brady remet une adresse à Crowley précisant que Pestilence s'y trouvera. L'examinant de plus près, Crowley soupire «Je vais te faire une faveur.» puis s'adressant à Sam avant de s'éloigner «Je suppose que nous allons rester en contact.»

Derrière Sam, Buffy et Dean délimitent l'allée avec du sel, s'arrêtant un instant pour permettre à Crowley de passer, puis ferme complètement le passage.

Sam armé du couteau tueur de démon s'avance vers Brady. Celui-ci voyant l'indubitable menace, ricane «Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je parie que c'est un grand moment pour toi? Que ça va t'aider à te sentir mieux? Que ça va arranger tous ces petits moments où nous t'avons épaulés : Azazel, Ruby, moi? Mais ce n'était pas notre faute, c'est toi qui as choisi de nous faire confiance! T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi, Sammy? Pourquoi nous sommes toujours dans ton angle mort? Parce que la même chose coule dans nos veines! Profondément ancré en toi, tu sais que tu es comme nous.» Brady attaque, mais Sam sur le qui vive le lacère plusieurs fois puis le bloque contre le mur «Tu nous détestes parce que tu détestes ce que tu regardes dans le miroir, chaque jour! N'y as-tu jamais songé? Peut-être la seule différence entre toi et nous… c'est que ton enfer se trouve ici!» Sam en ayant assez entendu, le poignarde sans hésitation et l'observe fixement mourir, puis ajoute froidement «Théorie intéressante!» Il passe, ensuite, Buffy et Dean sans les considérer.

A peine arrivés chez Bobby, Buffy laisse les trois hommes, pour se rafraîchir un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle les rejoint et entend Dean protester «Non, ne me fais pas le coup du 'Dean'. Tu as donné dans les idées idiotes. Mais là…» Alors que Buffy entre dans la pièce Dean lui demande «T'étais au courant du plan de génie de Sam de dire 'oui' au Diable?» Buffy ne répondant pas, Dean se tourne à nouveau vers son frère «Tu ne peux pas faire ça?»

Sam abandonnant rappelle à son frère «C'est un consensus.»

Dean temporairement soulagé «C'est très bien. C'est donc la fin de cette discussion.» Mais alors que les Gsm de Dean et Buffy sonnent, Dean pointant dans la direction de Sam, précise «Ce n'est pas fini!»

Buffy sort de la pièce afin de répondre au téléphone «Giles?»

Sans attendre, Giles explique la raison de son appel «Je suis content. Je n'étais pas certain que se soit le bon numéro. Nous avons retrouvés Castiel, dans un hôpital près de Delacroix en Louisiane. Mais il me faut t'avertir : apparemment, il a utilisé tout son potentiel angélique, il ne peut plus guérir ou téléporter. En fait, il est devenu totalement…»

Buffy fusionnant cette nouvelle avec ses souvenirs du futur, complète «Humain! Je vais aller le chercher. Je vous remercie, Giles.»

Giles a seulement le temps de dire «De rien.» avant que Buffy ne mette fin à l'appel.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Sam et Dean partirent à la recherche de Pestilence sur base des informations laissées par Brady, se dirigeant ainsi vers une Maison de retraite 'la Vallée de la Sérénité' dans l'Iowa Buffy trouva une excuse pour ne pas les accompagner.

Buffy ne sait pas pourquoi elle n'a rien dit, ni pourquoi cela semble si essentiel de veiller sur Castiel. Elle n'aura pas le temps d'approfondir les raisons, car à peine arrivée, elle se trouve nez à nez avec celui-ci qui se hisse hors de l'hôpital. Voyant qu'il vacille, elle le soutient «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

Castiel sert les dents de douleur «Il faut arrêter l'apocalypse.» puis une idée lui traversant l'esprit «Avez-vous récupérez Adam?»

Buffy ne peut qu'admettre «Michel le possède. Je t'expliquerai tout en chemin.»

Après quelques explications, Buffy et Castiel décidèrent de rejoindre les Winchester dans leur quête pour débusquer Pestilence.

Ils atteignent facilement la maison de repos et entrent dans le bâtiment. Ils n'y découvrent que des cadavres jalonnés dans les couloirs. Buffy suivant son instinct s'oriente vers une chambre, bien précise. Mais Castiel impatient l'ouvre brutalement.

Il dévoile ainsi Sam et Dean se tortillant de douleur sur le sol, un démon dans la peau d'une infirmière et Pestilence qui semble avoir été interrompu. D'un claquement de doigts de Pestilence, Castiel qui vient de passer l'encadrement de la porte, s'effondre sous les mêmes symptômes que les Winchesters.

Pestilence étudie Castiel, le décrivant tel un réceptacle vide, sans la moindre parcelle d'ange et sans aucune force. Dans un effort suprême, Castiel ramasse un couteau, saisit le bras de Pestilence et lui sectionne deux doigts de la main gauche, s'emparant ainsi de l'anneau.

Le démon habillé en infirmière tacle Castiel, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire d'avantage, Buffy la poignarde d'un coup sec. Juste avant de disparaître, Pestilence titubant les prévient «Ce n'est pas important. C'est déjà trop tard.»

De retour chez Bobby, les paroles de Pestilence ne quittent aucun d'entre eux, effaçant toute joie d'avoir récupérer l'anneau. Pour les réconforter, Bobby leur annonce «Chicago est sur le point de disparaître de la carte. Causant toute une ribambelle de catastrophes naturelles. Trois millions de personnes vont mourir. La Mort sera présente. Et si nous pouvons l'arrêter, avant le coup d'envoi de la tornade...»

Sam étonné lui demande «Comment as-tu réussi à rassembler ces informations?»

Bobby honteux admet «En fait, j'ai eu... un coup de main!»

Soudainement, Crowley apparaît dans la cuisine et se versant un whisky qu'il abandonne après considération, taquine Bobby «Ne sois pas si modeste. J'ai à peine levé le petit doigt. Salut, tout le monde. C'est un plaisir, et cetera... Vas-y... explique leur... il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte!»

N'ayant aucune retraite possible, Bobby explique son choix «La fin du monde arrive. Il semble stupide de garder précieusement une petite âme de rien du tout...»

Dean n'appréciant pas cette situation s'exclame «Tu as vendu ton âme?»

Crowley précise « Plutôt mis en gage. J'ai l'intention de lui rendre.»

Curieux Buffy et Sam ne peuvent s'empêcher de demander à Bobby «L'as-tu embrassé pour conclure ce marché?»

Bobby nie catégoriquement «Non!»

«Hum! Hum!» Crowley montre, sur son téléphone portable, une photo du baiser, démentissent son dénie.

Outré, Bobby demande «Pourquoi as-tu pris une photo?»

Sur un ton similaire, Crowley demande «Pourquoi as-tu mis la langue?»

Dean ne supportant pas cette plaisanterie «Ça suffit. Rend-lui son âme immédiatement.»

Mais le démon refuse «Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai pas. C'est... mon assurance vie. Vous tuez les démons.» Pointant Sam «Et géant vert, là-bas, est très houleux à ce sujet.» Regardant à nouveau Dean «Mais vous ne me tuerez pas tant que j'ai cette âme en dépôt. Je la rendrai, une fois que tout sera terminé, et que je pourrai m'en aller tranquillement. Est-ce compris?»

Plus tard dans la journée, gardant ses distances, Buffy observe Sam et Dean discutant jusqu'à ce que Crowley les interrompe se ventilant avec un journal. Elle s'approche pour entendre ces explications concernant 'Niveus Pharmaceutique' et la distribution de leur nouveau vaccin, concluant que le vaccin est en fait le virus 'Croatoan' et qu'il sera distribué nationalement.

La nuit même, chargeant le fourgon d'armes et d'explosifs, Castiel déplore «Voilà, c'est 'la 11ème heure' et je suis totalement inutile.» scrutant le canon scié dans les mains «Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire avec ça. Ce que j'étais…»

Ne supportant pas l'apitoiement de Castiel, Bobby ne montre aucune sympathie «Tu vas vraiment pleurer dans mes jupes? Arrête de pleurnicher sur les années d'antan… et charge ce foutu camion!»

Chargeant le coffre de l'Impala de son côté, Dean interpelle son frère «Bon et bien… Bonne chance pour arrêter la vague de zombies apocalyptiques.»

Sam imitant les intentions de son frère «Ouais et bien… Bonne chance pour tuer la Mort.»

Buffy témoigne du malaise entre les deux hommes lorsque Sam ajoute «Tu te souviens comme tout était plus facile… quand on chassait les Wendigos?»

Dean considère la question puis répond «Pas vraiment!»

Sam fouille ses poches «Tu pourrais avoir besoin de...» Alors qu'il sort le couteau tueur de démons, Crowley apparait avec une faux et s'interpose «Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Dean est couvert… Celle de la Mort même. Cela permet de tuer : goules, démons, anges, faucheur et selon la rumeur la Mort elle-même.»

Castiel étonné lui demande «Comment l'as-tu obtenu?»

Crowley leur rappelle «Hello, je suis le roi du carrefour.»

Tous hésitant sur le départ, Crowley regarde fixement Bobby et demande «Alors, on y va? Bobby, vas-tu rester assis, là?»

Bobby n'appréciant pas que Crowley se moque de lui, répond amèrement «Non, je vais participer à un concours de claquettes.»

Crowley révèle «Je suppose, si tu veux impressionner les dames. Vois-tu, tu peux obtenir plus, si tu le formules correctement. Je me suis permis d'ajouter une petite clause en ton nom. Que puis-je dire? Je suis un altruiste… Je réitère : 'Bobby, vas-tu rester assis, là?'»

Incertain, Bobby tente de bouger un pied, qui coopère immédiatement. Il se soulève alors lentement hors de son fauteuil et se redresse. L'étonnement et le plaisir les touchant tous, Bobby remercie Crowley.

Le groupe se sépare alors en deux équipes : Bobby, Castiel et Sam pour arrêter la distribution du vaccin; Crowley, Dean et Buffy allant à la poursuite de la Mort.

Crowley les emmènent à un entrepôt, à Chicago «Juste devant nous. Cet horrible bâtiment : Ground zéro, l'écurie du Cavalier… Ou si vous préférez, il est là-dedans.»

À la surprise commune de Crowley et de Dean, Buffy souligne «Je n'avais pas compris avec tous ces faucheurs.»

Cependant, Crowley se contente de jouer les éclaireurs «Je reviens tout de suite» Et se volatilise.

Avant que Dean ne puisse interroger Buffy, Crowley réapparaît «Est-ce que mon visage est rouge?... La Mort n'est pas là.»

Dean perdant patience «Est-ce que tu vas arriver au moment où tu nous annonces où la Mort se trouve?»

Crowley admet tout bonnement «Désolé. Je ne sais pas. Je suis aussi choqué que vous, tous les signes nous indiquaient ici. Nous attraperons la Mort dans la prochaine ville condamnée. La tempête se rapproche aussi je suggère fortement que nous quittions les lieux.»

Ils retournent à l'Impala et alors que la tempête prend de l'intensité autour d'eux, Dean se demande «Que fait-on? Mille alertes à la bombe?... Je veux dire, comment sommes-nous supposer évacuer trois millions de personnes de Chicago dans les dix prochaines minutes?»

Mais Crowley s'évapore, pour réapparaître à l'extérieur, lui faisant des signes, au coin d'une pizzeria. Dean tente de comprendre mais n'y parvient pas «Je n'entends rien!»

Crowley réapparait sur le siège passager «Je dis que la Mort est à l'intérieur.»

Buffy et Dean s'empresse de sortir du véhicule et ne voyant pas Crowley les suivre, Buffy se penche «Tu viens…?» Réalisant qu'il est déjà parti «Ou… Pas !»

Se faufilant dans le restaurant par la porte de derrière, Dean et Buffy découvrent que tous les clients et le personnel du restaurant sont morts, alors que la Mort déguste tranquillement une pizza.

Dean parcourant la distance entre lui et La Mort, la faux qu'il tient en main, tremble et chauffe jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir être maintenue, la douleur étant trop intense, Dean la lâche mais celle-ci se volatilise avant de heurter le sol pour apparaître à la table de la Mort.

La Mort courtois «Merci de me l'avoir rapporter. Joignez-vous à moi… la pizza est délicieuse. Vous en avez mis de temps à me trouver. Je voulais justement vous parler.»

N'ayant aucune autre option, ils acceptent l'invitation et s'installent à sa table. Dean hésitant suppose «Alors c'est le moment où nous mourrons?»

La Mort les observe «Vous donnez une importance exagérée à vos existences. Pour une créature comme moi, des êtres comme vous… et bien, imaginez qu'une bactérie s'assied à votre table et vous débite des inepties ! Nous parlons d'une toute petite planète, d'un système solaire minuscule, dans une galaxie à peine hors de ses couches. Je suis vieux, très vieux. Donc, je vous offre la possibilité de contempler, au combien insignifiant vous me semblez.» La Mort servant une part de pizza tant à Buffy qu'à Dean «Maintenant, mangez!» Et alors qu'ils enfournent une bouchée «Succulent, n'est-ce pas?»

Malgré la puissance qui en émane, Buffy n'est étrangement pas inquiétée par cet individu «Pouvons-nous savoir, quel âge exactement?»

La mort avec beaucoup d'élégance répond à sa curiosité «Aussi vieux que Dieu, peut-être même plus. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne nous en souvenons : la vie et la mort, l'œuf et la poule. ça ne change rien, quand son heure viendra je le récolterai, aussi.»

Dean stupéfait «Dieu ? Vous récolterez Dieu?»

La Mort considérant l'étonnement de Dean «Bien évidemment. Dieu mourra aussi, Dean.»

Dean, l'anxiété étouffant sa voix, demande «Pourquoi respire-t-on toujours? Qu'attendez-vous de nous?»

La Mort avoue «Me débarrasser de cette laisse que Lucifer a préalablement placé autour de mon cou. Il s'agit là, d'un petit tour inconvenant, mais grâce auquel, il me place, là où il veut et quand il le veut. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pu venir à vous. Il a fait de moi son arme : Ouragans, inondations, se faire lever les morts. Je suis plus puissant que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer et je suis asservi à un enfant capricieux. Mais vous pouvez m'aider à désarmer la main de Lucifer.» Il leur montre l'anneau autour de son doigt «Je sais que vous êtes venus chercher ceci. Et je suis enclin à vous l'offrir.» Enlevant l'anneau, il les avertit «Il y a toutefois des conditions.» La mort observe Dean avec beaucoup de considération «Vous devrez tout mettre en œuvre pour que Lucifer retrouve sa cellule. Votre frère est le seul à pouvoir arrêter Lucifer. Aussi, j'ai besoin d'une promesse. Il faudra le laisser sauter dans cette fosse ardente… Ai-je votre parole?»

Sans considération, Dean accepte «Oui, vous l'avez!»

La Mort insiste «Il voudrait mieux pour vous que se soit sincère. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas échapper à la mort.»

Buffy ne perdant pas de vue le reste de la situation demande «Qu'en est-il pour Chicago?»

La Mort conclut d'une ironie désabusée «Je suppose qu'elle peut rester. J'aime leur pizza.» Puis se penche vers Dean pour lui remettre l'anneau «Souhaitez-vous le mode d'emploi?» Pendant qu'à l'extérieur, la tempête qui s'était intensifiée fortement tout au long de leur conversation, s'atténue et laisse le soleil réapparaître, la Mort fournis les moindres détails de la procédure à suivre.

Plus tard, de retour chez Bobby, Buffy et Dean testent les anneaux, plaçant celui de la Guerre au milieu et les trois autres à la pointe en triangle équilatéral. Lorsque Dean fait glisser l'anneau de la Mort vers celui de la Guerre, ceux de Pestilence et Famine, suivent simultanément ne formant plus qu'une pièce magnétisée. Bobby les rejoint déplaçant un morceau de ferraille avec son pied. Dean retrouvant un peu le sens de l'humour, taquine Bobby «Alors comment c'est passée l'audition de claquettes?»

Bobby amusé lui répond «Les mouvements de jambe sont acceptables mais les seins sont à refaire. J'ai fait les quatre cents pas dans l'escalier toute la nuit, sans aucune raison, je suis courbaturé. Je me sens si bien que j'ai l'impression de rêver. Et là, je me souviens que c'est la fin du monde… Et donc, la Mort vous a montré comment opérer?»

Dean lui fait une démonstration «C'est dingue, pas vrai? Evidemment, j'ai de plus gros problèmes à présent. Que penses-tu que la Mort puisse faire à quelqu'un qui lui a menti?»

Bobby avise «Rien de bien. Que lui as-tu dit?»

Dean baissant les yeux, Buffy répond à sa place «Il lui a promit de laisser Sam conduire le petit train Lucifer vers la gare.»

Bobby note «La Mort pense que Sam va dire 'oui'? C'est la Mort… sa vision d'ensemble est considérable.»

Dean ne croyant pas ce qu'il entend «Sérieusement?»

Buffy fatiguée du déni de Dean, met en évidence «Personne ne dit que Sam est Monsieur Perfection. Mais…»

Bobby constate «Lorsque nous étions à 'Niveus', j'ai regardé ce gamin sauver facilement une dizaine de personnes sans jamais s'arrêter, ni même ralentir. Nous sommes durs avec lui, Dean. Nous l'avons toujours été. Mais le fait est qu'il fait face au danger depuis qu'il a quoi?… Douze ans?»

Buffy appuie son point de vue «Sam a une partie obscure en lui, il est impossible de le nier. Mais il a aussi tellement de bonté.»

Dean ne peut que se rendre à l'évidence «Je sais.»

Caressant sont visage, Buffy persévère «Tu sais que Sam peut battre le Diable ou du moins qu'il mourra en essayant. C'est le mieux que nous ayons. Dean, je dois te demander : De quoi as-tu vraiment peur ? Perdre le combat ou perdre ton frère?» Dean reste silencieux considérant la question.

Buffy voulant le laisser savoir qu'il n'a pas à répondre immédiatement, l'embrasse et rejoint Sam dans la casse de Bobby.

Elle le trouve allongé sur la carcasse d'un pick-up, scrutant le ciel «Y a-t-il une petite place pour moi?»

Sam sursaute puis se glisse sur le côté afin de permettre à Buffy de grimper, elle imite la position de Sam lui permettant de poser sa tête sur son ventre et d'observer à nouveau le ciel.

Ils restent tous deux figés ainsi mais Sam perdant peu à peu de sa sérénité, s'agite «Tu penses qu'il me pardonnera un jour?»

Buffy se hasarde «Dean t'as déjà pardonné, c'est lui qu'il ne pardonne pas... Quant à Dieu, je la nette impression que tout ceci est un test, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la raison d'une telle évaluation...» Sam l'écoute attentivement «Je n'ai jamais douté de tes intentions, je dois dire que Dean m'effraie plus à ce propos. Nous avons tous été bernés depuis longtemps.»

Un nom venant spontanément aux lèvres de Sam «Ruby!»

Buffy se doit d'admettre «Oui, je sais. Mais je suis toujours convaincue qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments forts pour toi ou pour celui qu'elle pensait que tu deviendrais!» Embarrassée, Buffy hésite puis demande «Je sais que pour le moment nous n'avons rien trouvés d'autre que ta solution pour emprisonner Lucifer, mais...»

Interrompant Buffy, Sam la regarde fixement «Pourquoi je veux absolument le faire? Ils me mènent tous à la baguette, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai l'occasion de faire de même. Je peux me racheter, Buffy. Je l'ai libéré, c'est à moi de l'enfermer. Je ne veux pas que d'autres payent les conséquences de mes actes. Dean a raison, combien sont morts par notre faute? Je ne veux pas que se soit en vain!»

Buffy sourit «Ne te fait pas de fausses idées.» puis pose un baiser fraternel sur ses lèvres «Je suis fière de toi, Sam!»

Dean s'insère dans leur conversation «Pour tout le truc avec Satan, je suis partant.»

Sam étonné demande «Tu vas me laisser dire 'oui'?»

Dean clarifie «Non! Ce n'est pas à moi de te laisser faire quoique se soit. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu veux faire. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, cela va à l'encontre de la moindre parcelle de mon existence. Je veux dire, veiller sur toi a toujours été plus qu'une mission… c'est ce que je suis. Tu n'es plus un enfant et je ne peux pas continuer à te traiter de la sorte. J'ignore si nous avons la moindre chance mais je sais que si quelqu'un en est capable… c'est toi. Donc, si c'est ce que tu veux, je te couvrirais.»

Sam touché par la confiance de son frère «Merci.»

Dean inconfortable «Bon, voilà, c'est fait.» et s'en va.

Buffy ajoute «Bon, nous ferions mieux de nous préparer.»


	11. Envoie Moi Un Ange

**Chapitre 10 : Envoie-moi un Ange**

Après une chasse aux démons pour récolter leur sang afin de rendre Sam suffisamment puissant pour contenir Lucifer, ils suivirent la piste d'une chute des températures dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, à Détroit, pensant y trouver le Diable.

Dans l'Impala, suivie par Bobby dans son fourgon, Sam et Dean observent Castiel dormant sur l'épaule de Buffy, à l'arrière du véhicule. Dean avoue «J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il a toujours dit qu'il te mettrait la main dessus à Détroit. Peut-être qu'il déroule le tapis rouge pour nous? Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons.»

Sam confirme «Il est certain qu'il sait une tonne de choses que nous ignorons. Il nous reste à espérer qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour les anneaux. A ce propos, si tout se passe comme prévu et que je… fasse le saut de l'ange dans cette boîte. Vous savez que je ne reviendrai pas?»

Sam laisse le silence se faire dans l'Impala pour mieux oser «Vous devez me promettre de ne pas essayer de me ramener.»

Dean refuse «Non, je n'ai pas signé pour ça. Mon passage en Enfer aura l'air d'un tour à Disneyland à côté du tien. Et tu veux que je reste les bras croisés et que je ne fasse rien?»

Sam insiste «Une fois la cage fermée, tu ne pourras pas pousser la porte, Dean. C'est trop dangereux! Tu n'as pas le choix!»

Dean demande alors plaintivement «Que sommes-nous supposés faire?»

Sam détaille «Vous allez vous trouver un endroit pour vous poser.» puis regardant Buffy dans le rétroviseur «Tu vas prier qu'elle soit assez stupide pour te pardonner et te garder.» Sam se tournant à nouveau vers son frère «Vous ferez des barbecues et vous irez aux matches de football. Vous allez 'Vivre'… une vie rose bonbon.» puis insiste « Dean, promets-le moi.» Mais Dean ne répond pas.

Arrivés à Détroit, nos cinq comparses s'approchent de la cachette de Lucifer. Bobby repère l'endroit, puis retourne vers les autres, annonçant «Des démons! Vous aviez raison, quelque chose se prépare.»

Dean affirme sa certitude «Plus que quelque chose. Il est ici, je le sais.»

Alors qu'ils envisagent leurs options, Buffy observe Bobby prendre Sam dans ses bras, lui recommandant de se battre contre Lucifer, jusqu'au bout. Après quoi, Sam se dirige lentement vers elle mais arrête son avancée à la vue de Castiel pour lui demander «Occupes-toi d'eux, d'accord?»

Ampli d'une maussade honnêteté, Castiel répond maladroitement «Ce n'est pas possible…» réalisant ce que Sam attend de lui, il ajuste «Oh ! Je dois mentir! Certainement, tout ira bien. Je…»

Buffy écarte Castiel lui disant «Tu vas surtout te taire.» et entoure Sam de ses bras lui murmurant «Tout ce que je pourrais dire ressemblera à un adieu et rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne pourra rendre les choses plus faciles…»

Il saisit délicatement son visage et embrasse son front «Alors ne dit rien et prend soin de lui.» les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Buffy acquiesce.

Sam se dirige vers le coffre de l'Impala, l'ouvre, puis demande incommodément à son frère «Tu veux bien ne pas assister à cela?» Dean s'éloigne permettant à Sam de boire les litres de sang de démon stockés dans le coffre.

Quelques instants plus tard, remonté à bloc, Sam ouvre le pas en direction de la cachette de Lucifer, interpellent les démons. Lorsque deux d'entre eux apparaissent, Dean leur fait signe «Salut, les gars!» à quoi, Buffy ajoute «Est-ce que votre père est à la maison?»

Ils se font escortés à l'étage et y trouvent Lucifer dessinant une fourche, dans le givre de son souffle sur une vitre «Bonsoir, les amis. C'est gentil à vous d'être passés. Désolé, s'il fait un peu froid… La plupart des gens pensent que j'émane du feu…» Puis les regardant de plus près «Aidez-moi à comprendre quelque chose… Je veux dire, venir cogner à ma porte… Ce n'est pas un peu suicidaire? Que faites-vous, ici?»

En guise de réponse, Sam se concentre et tue les deux démons d'une simple pensée «Je suis venu dire 'oui'. Le jugement dernier est un train incontrôlable. Nous le savons, maintenant. Nous voulons que cela s'arrête. Alors, je te fais l'offre du siècle, je te propose un tour gratuit. Mais quand tout sera terminé : je vis, ils vivent et tu ramènes nos parents à…»

Lucifer l'interrompt «Peut-on éviter le côté mélodrame? Je sais que vous avez les anneaux des Cavaliers. Allons, Sam… Je ne t'ai jamais menti, tu pourrais me rendre la politesse. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas fâché.» Considérant l'offre «Une lutte infernale dans ton esprit… j'aime l'idée. Juste toi et moi? Un round? Aucun piège? Si tu gagnes, tu sautes dans le trou. Si je gagne… et bien, je gagne. 'Un violon d'or, contre ton âme, me dit que je suis meilleur que toi.»

Buffy sardoniquement commente «The Devil Went To Georgia? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé?»

Contre toute protestation, Sam interjette «Il sait. Cela ne change rien. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.» aussi vite que Sam prononce son 'oui' la pièce se remplit d'une lumière aveuglante qui s'échappe de l'hôte actuel de Lucifer et s'empare de Sam concluant ainsi le transfert.

Une fois, la lumière estompée, voyant la dépouille de l'hôte et Sam inconscient sur le plancher, Buffy jette les anneaux qui s'accolent à un mur. Dean s'empresse d'entonner l'incantation enseignée par la Mort, générant un tourbillon avalant le mur porteur des anneaux dans l'obscurité. Le sifflement du vent violent fait regagner conscience à Sam. Avec l'aide de Buffy, il se relève «Vas-y, Sam. C'est le moment!» Sam chancelant et hésitant se dirige vers le gouffre.

Puis débordant d'une soudaine assurance se tourne vers Dean et Buffy «Je me payais votre tête… Sammy est parti.» il récite un autre sort, fermant le portail vers sa cellule et récupère les anneaux. Comblé par ces évènements, il leur remémore «Je vous avais dit que tout ceci arriverait à Détroit.» puis disparaît.

Buffy n'écoutant que son cœur, bagote auprès de Dean et le serrant de toutes ses forces, chuchote «Je suis désolée.» ils glissent lentement sur le sol et restant là, désespérés.

Après avoir regagné leur calme, ils quittent le bâtiment et s'attardent à la fenêtre d'un magasin d'électronique, examinant les actualités qui annoncent des tremblements de terre et des désastres aux quatre coins du globe.

Castiel, résigné, guigne «Ça a commencé. L'être humain que je suis suggère que nous absorbions de grandes quantités d'alcool et que nous attendions l'inévitable vague destructrice.»

Dean rebiffe «Génial. Merci, Bukowski. Que fait-on maintenant pour arrêter ça?»

Castiel répond âprement «Nous ne faisons rien. Lucifer rencontrera Michel sur un terrain prédéfini et la bataille de l'Armageddon débutera.»

Buffy, pensant tout haut, laisse échapper «Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que nous puissions faire?»

Castiel, désespéré, réfute «Je suis désolé. C'est terminé.»

Dean perd patience et agrippant Castiel «Tu vas m'écouter, la chochotte accro… Nous n'abandonnerons pas!» dans l'espoir d'une idée ou d'une action, Dean interpelle «Bobby?»

Mais Bobby, écrasé par l'ampleur des désastres se disculpe «Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir depuis le début. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose à faire.»

Buffy estomaquée «Bobby?» mais il ne répond pas. Castiel et lui retournent alors vers le magasin d'électronique.

Alors que Dean sort son Gsm et s'installe dans l'Impala. Buffy reste plantée là, considérant toutes les possibilités. Mais la seule chose qui occupe son esprit, c'est la douleur de Dean.

Une fois la conversation téléphonique de Dean terminée, mécontent et résolu, il charge l'Impala pour une autre offensive. Buffy décide de rester auprès de lui. Dans l'agitation des préparatifs, leurs mains se frôlent et avant que Dean puisse lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, Bobby le défi «Tu vas quelque part? Tu vas faire quelque chose de stupide? Tu as ce regard… Tu ne renonces donc jamais!»

Buffy saisissant le shotgun des mains de Dean, récidive «C'est Sam! Il a besoin de nous et nous allons l'aider, coûte que coûte!»

Castiel voulant les dissuader, s'adresse à Dean «Tu n'as pas pu l'atteindre ici, tu n'y arriveras pas sur le champ de bataille. Je veux que tu comprennes que la seule chose que tu vas y trouver : C'est Michel tuant ton frère.»

Dean insoumis, traduit ses intentions «Si nous avons déjà perdus, c'est que nous n'avons plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas? Je ne le laisserai pas mourir seul!»

Buffy glisse sa main dans celle de Dean et ajoute «Vous avez fait votre choix et nous, le nôtre.» a ces mots, ils retournent à l'Impala et s'en vont.

Buffy, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, la tête reposant sur ses genoux, observe Dean conduisant à côté d'elle. Il la regarde de temps en temps, dans ce silence, feignant un semblant de tranquillité.

Sans avertissement, Dean parque la voiture sur la côté et dans un soupir «Tu n'as pas à faire ça!»

Buffy rétorque «Bien sûr que si. Dean depuis ton retour de l'Enfer, je ne t'ai jamais perdu de vue. Je t'aime, Dean Winchester, tout ce qui est important pour toi, l'est pour moi aussi.»

Dean touché lui rappelle «Les choses peuvent tourner mal!»

Buffy laissant s'échapper des larmes de doléance, retenues depuis trop longtemps «Dit le Chasseur à la Tueuse!»

De ses pouces, Dean efface délicatement les larmes «Nous devrions nous reposer un peu.»

Buffy approuve. Dean sort de la voiture et va chercher dans son coffre deux couvertures. Il installe la première sur le siège arrière de l'Impala, s'y assied, puis regardant Buffy «Tu viens?» elle rampe de l'avant à l'arrière de la voiture pour le rejoindre.

Dean s'allonge, entraînant Buffy avec lui et guidant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il enveloppe leurs deux corps, dans la deuxième couverture et demande «Où t'ai-je trouvé?»

Buffy se plaçant à hauteur de son visage pour mieux le voir, rectifie «Ce n'est pas toi… c'est ton père! Et je…»

Les mots de Buffy sont coupés au contact des lèvres de Dean. Sans briser ce baiser, Dean amignonne la chevelure de Buffy, puis laisse glaner sa main le long de sa joue, de son cou, il dessine son épaule, trace son bras et rebrousse chemin. Les mains de Buffy errent elles aussi, passant dans la chevelure de Dean, coulant sur ses épaules et griffant légèrement et involontairement le bas de son dos.

Dean interrompt le baiser, contemplant Buffy et attentif à sa respiration «Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, mais il faut que tu saches… Si je pouvais choisir, je n'hésiterais pas et je resterais, ici, avec toi!»

Elle le fait taire en posant sa main sur sa bouche et dans un murmure conteste «Non! Tu m'attacherais à un lampadaire ou tu me laisserais seule quelque part… Parce que Sam a besoin de toi.»

Dean s'assied pour l'étreindre mieux et l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Buffy enroule ses jambes autour de lui et se penche pour profiter pleinement de la tendresse et la force de ses lèvres.

Dean approfondi ses baisers, complant ses main dans la chevelure de Buffy. Puis traçant un chemin vers le bord de sa chemise, saisit l'étoffe et la fait fustiger au-dessus de sa tête. Il caresse les bras écrémé de la jeune femme, pour ensuite marquer une pause, une fois arrivé à l'élastique de sa jupe «Puis-je?»

S'appuyant aux rebonds disponibles, Buffy se soulève, permettant ainsi à Dean de glisser ses mains sous sa jupe, y cueillant le bout de tissu dissimulé en-dessous.

Buffy se repositionnant marque une pause à son tour, Dean en profite pour la briguer «Puis-je t'être utile?» elle sourit coquinement, déboutonne son jeans et l'attrape au niveau du bassin, pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, entraînant tout au passage. Elle s'empare ensuite de son T-shirt et d'un geste l'ôte «Maintenant, oui!»

Dean partageant son sourire malicieux la serre à nouveau contre lui, il initie son insertion, vigilant à chaque soupir et mouvement de Buffy, tout deux gémissants et frémissants à l'intimité de cet instant.

Parfaitement adaptés, maintenant le regard l'un de l'autre, ils suivent la même fluctuation, chaque mouvement générant de nouveaux spasmes de plaisirs.

Buffy ferme les yeux et dans un soupir d'extase ne peut contenir «Dean…»

En réponse, il lui murmure «Laisse-toi aller!» la sentant se raidir au-dessus de lui et étouffer un cri de volupté à l'atteinte de son orgasme. Dean s'accroche à son corps, ne tardant pas à la suivre et à s'effondrer sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala.

Il rassemble ses esprits, étreint Buffy contre lui et balaye quelques mèches de son visage «Je suis désolé de te tourmenter autant…»

Buffy l'embrasse et replace sa tête sur sa poitrine. Bénéficiant de cette proximité, leurs respirations ralentissant, Dean susurre «Dors, mon amour… je veille sur toi!» ils s'endorment ainsi apaisés par ce moment, les heures à venir rangées dans un coin de leur tête.

Les premiers rayons du jour pénètrent par les fenêtres de l'Impala, leur chaleur réveillant lentement Buffy. Alors que ses yeux embrumés par la torpeur scannent les alentours, son regard s'attarde sur la silhouette complètement et totalement vulnérable de Dean.

Elle s'accorde un moment pour étudier chaque trait de son visage accentué par cette luminosité. Il semble détendu, presque innocent, comme s'il n'avait jamais été inquiété par le poids du monde.

Cette dernière pensée, la ramène irrévocablement à la dure réalité. Mais Buffy voulant profiter de ce moment de proximité aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourra, décide de le réveiller le plus tendrement possible en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Dean.

Bien que ses yeux soient fermés, il répond instantanément à cette tendre attention, puis grogne contestataire lorsque Buffy se retire. D'un battement ses paupières s'ouvrent, d'une voix voilée par la fatigue, il dit «Salut.»

Haïssant déjà les conséquences des mots qui sont sur le point de passer ses lèvres, Buffy caresse le visage de Dean, comme pour dessiner chaque ligne et les imprégner dans sa main pour toujours, puis se rendant à l'évidence «Nous devrions y aller! Sam nous attend.»

A peine ces mots prononcés, la brume de la somnolence s'évapore abruptement et l'atmosphère change. Le masque impassible de chasseur refaisant surface sur le visage de Dean, effaçant en un clin d'œil toute trace de l'innocence et de la paix, annonçant qu'il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Finissant de se préparer, dans une ultime tentative, Dean saisit Buffy dans ses bras et l'étreint comme si c'était pour la dernière fois et murmure «Promets-moi quelque chose!» elle acquiesce «Qu'importe ce qui se passe, tu n'interfèreras pas entre Sam… Lucifer et moi!»

Buffy se tourne pour lui faire face, considérant sa requête, puis répond «Non, je peux seulement te promettre que j'essayerai de contrôler l'envie de te venir en aide.»

Dean lui sourit faiblement «Ça me convient.» puis pose son front contre le sien.

Plus tard, dans un cimetière désolé et venteux, Lucifer attend jusqu'à ce que Michel apparaisse dans le corps d'Adam. Alors qu'ils se tournent autour, s'évaluant, ils sont interrompus par le son indubitable du moteur de l'Impala.

Juste après être sortit de la voiture et marchant entre les deux anges, Dean les nargue «Salut, les garçons. Désolé, ai-je interrompu quelque chose?» Se tournant vers Lucifer «Nous devons parler.»

Lucifer sourit et glousse «Même pour toi, Dean, c'est un nouveau monceau d'imbécilité.»

Buffy fait constater à Lucifer «Il ne s'adresse pas à toi, il parle à Sam.»

Michel, contrarié, tente de les chasser en spécifiant «Tu n'es plus le réceptacle, Dean, Tu n'as aucun droit d'être, ici.»

Buffy le défiant «Qui es-tu pour dénigrer le libre arbitre?... Adam? Si tu es quelque part là-dedans, sache que je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive.»

En réponse, Michel se moque d'elle «Adam n'est pas à la maison pour le moment.»

Mais Buffy le fait taire «Dans ce cas, tu es le prochain sur la liste. Mais là, ils ont besoin de cinq minutes.»

Michel, en colère, s'avance vers elle mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, un cocktail Molotov de feu béni le percute et dans un cri de douleur, Michel disparaît. Castiel qui se révèle avec Bobby à ses côtés, s'adresse à Dean «Il va revenir et très en colère. Mais tu as tes cinq minutes.»

Lucifer, furibond, le regard rivé sur Castiel, claque des doigts, ayant pour résultat l'explosion du corps de Castiel, des giclées éclaboussant Bobby.

Horrifié mais résolu, Dean s'obstine «Sammy, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre?»

Lucifer s'avance vers Dean «Tu sais, j'ai essayé d'être gentil pour le bien de Sammy. Mais tu es... une telle épine dans le pied...» Il attrape Dean par le col «… que je perds patience » et le propulse sur le capot de l'Impala avec tellement de force, qu'à l'impacte le pare-brise éclate. Lucifer se précipite vers lui mais Bobby lui tire dessus avec le Colt, forçant Lucifer à lui faire face. Bobby lui tire deux balles en plein cœur, sans effet. Lucifer lève la main et pivote le poignet, préfaçant les mouvements de la nuque de Bobby. Dans les cris de Dean et de Buffy, Bobby s'effondre sur le sol, tel une poupée de chiffon.

Lucifer agrippe Dean et le traîne en bas de la voiture. Il le martèle de coup de poing et alors que Buffy combat son envie de venir au secours de Dean, celui-ci sans aucune résistance, continue «Sammy? Es-tu là?»

Coinçant Dean entre la voiture et lui, Lucifer cautionne, ponctuant chaque mot par un nouveau coup virulent «Oh, il est bien là. Et il va sentir chacun de tes os se briser. Nous allons prendre tout notre temps.»

Accablé par les coups, Dean persiste à vouloir parler à Sam «Tout va bien, Sam. Je suis là. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner.» Lucifer agacé s'apprête à lui perforer la poitrine d'un coup de poing, mais Buffy immobilise son bras et lui murmure «Nous sommes là, Sam. Ne t'inquiètes pas.»

Un éclat de soleil sur le chrome de l'Impala se diffuse dans les yeux de Lucifer. Buffy et lui aperçoivent alors le reflet de Sam dans les vitres ensanglantées et au-delà de cela, une petite figurine de soldat que Sam, étant petit, avait entassé dans le cendrier. Buffy vit alors une cascade de souvenir déferler dans le regard de Lucifer. Hésitant, il lève le poing plus haut puis le desserre lentement, Lucifer s'éloigne de la voiture et suffoque, laissant Dean glisser le long du flanc du véhicule.

Sam reprenant le contrôle, regarde le visage ensanglanté de son frère et atteste «Tout va bien. Tout va bien se passer. Je l'ai, Dean.» Il sort les anneaux des Cavaliers de sa poche, les jette au sol et entonne le charme. Dans un tremblement de terre, un tourbillon s'ouvre dans l'herbe morte et avale tout ce qui entre dans son tracé.

Tous trop amplis d'émotions pour interférer, Sam s'avance vers le cratère puis se tourne vers Buffy et Dean.

Sorti de nulle part, Michel réapparaît «Sam! Cela ne finira pas ainsi! Recule! Je dois affronter mon frère! Ici et maintenant! C'est mon destin!» Sam refuse et d'une résolution sereine, ferme les yeux et se laisse tomber en arrière dans l'ouverture. Michel l'empoigne, l'empêchant de tomber. Alors Buffy intervient se jetant sur Michel et le poussant vers le gouffre, mais Michel s'accroche à elle et l'emporte avec Sam et lui dans l'embouchure.


	12. Souffrir pour être Belle

**Chapitre 11 : Souffrir pour être Belle**

Dans cette atmosphère obscure, la vague des cris semble aller et venir dans un flux incessant. Sa propre voix étouffée par le sang, n'est plus qu'un pauvre souffle s'échappant de ses poumons. Retenue sur une table de torture, Buffy est dans l'incapacité de bouger.

« Comment se porte notre précieuse Tueuse, ce matin ? » demande une voix tant désintéressée que familière « Tu as été une très vilaine fille, je crains qu'il me faille faire de toi un exemple » et enfonce lentement la lame de son couteau dans l'abdomen de Buffy « Crois-moi, cela me fait plus de mal qu'à toi ! » Buffy s'y résigne et perd connaissance.

Dans l'humidité et l'obscurité, Buffy se réveille, le silence l'enrobe, elle n'est plus attachée et observe la saleté qui s'est logée sous ses ongles. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est encore en vie. Lentement, elle tente de se redresser et attend de voir si ses jambes vont la supporter ou se dérober sous son poids. Mais son corps n'a plus ni la force, ni l'envie de faire le moindre mouvement, ne permettant à Buffy que de s'interroger « Depuis combien de temps, suis-je, là ? Des jours ? Des mois ? »

« Je dirais plutôt une année et demi ! » dit Crowley appuyé à la grille de sa cellule « Quelle magnifique guerrière ! Regarde-toi ! Tu n'as plus rien ! Sam est au chaud dans sa petite boîte tout comme Dean… »

Buffy, le souffle convulsif, les larmes de colères et de douleurs se formant involontairement, elle fixe le démon « Amuse-moi… voyons si cela va me donner l'envie de traiter ? »

Crowley continue « Je chasse les Alphas, ceux qui ont engendrés tous les autres et j'aurai besoin que tu m'en rapportes, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » ne voyant aucune réaction, il pénètre dans la cellule «Je ne te comprends pas, je veux juste que tu deviennes mon capitaine. Tu es une Tueuse, c'est ton devoir d'éradiquer les abominations.»

Buffy utilisant le peu de témérité qui lui reste « Je ne suis pas ton employée et tu n'es rien de plus qu'un démon paumé des croisées des chemins. »

Crowley saisit fermement le visage de Buffy « Etais un démon paumé des croisées des chemins. Maintenant, eh bien, je suis le roi de l'enfer et si tu continues ce petit numéro de blonde-stupide, d'un claquement de doigts, je te prouverais que tes charmes exceptionnels ne gagneront pas ma pitié. »

Buffy sourit « Et pourtant, je suis bien vivante ! »

Crowley appréciant ce petit jeu, balai quelques mèches de cheveux du front de Buffy et répond « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te tuer quand j'ai le choix entre me montrer plus créatif avec un spéculum ou … te jeter à nouveau dans le trou. Je suis certain que Michel et Lucifer apprécieront ces retrouvailles. »

Un démon les interrompt « Monsieur, nous avons un problème! » Crowley se rapproche de son compatriote qui lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Après quoi, il conclut « Tu me remercieras un jour, tu verras… » il s'éloigne de quelques mètres avant de revenir et préciser « Ah, j'ai failli oublier, si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à crier » puis la laisse seule.

Buffy tente une nouvelle fois de se redresser et cette fois, ses jambes supportent son poids, elle se dirige vers la grille et constate que dans l'empressement, les deux démons ont oubliés de la verrouiller, elle l'ouvre, tout semble particulièrement calme « Trop facile ! »

Elle se faufile du mieux que possible dans le couloir. Après quelques pas, Buffy se fige au son de grognements hargneux de chiens de l'enfer « Je savais que c'était un piège !» Trop faible pour s'enfuir, elle décide de s'asseoir et se prépare mentalement à la lutte, mais à sa grande surprise les chiens ne l'attaquent pas et se dirigent dans le sens opposé au sien. Curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils poursuivent, elle décide de les suivre.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle assiste au combat d'une dizaine de chiens de l'enfer et du démon Meg, que Buffy reconnaît malgré le changement de son enveloppe corporelle. Armée d'une lame angélique, Meg parvient à les terrasser puis reprenant sa route, se fait assaillir par un autre démon qui l'assomme et l'emmène.

Buffy les talonne le plus discrètement possible, longeant les murs. Les rattrapant, Buffy entrevoit de sa cachette, Meg attachée à une table et hurlant sous la torture, refusant de donner la moindre information et défiant sans cesse son tortionnaire.

Buffy ramasse la lame angélique qui fut laissée sur un petit établi et silencieusement se place derrière le tortionnaire. Celui-ci voyant que Meg ricane lui demande « Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

Alors que Meg répond « La Tueuse est derrière toi… sac à viande ! » Buffy le poignarde par derrière. Ayant usée tout ce qui lui restait comme énergie, elle trébuche sur ses propres pieds et aurait heurtée la table si Dean ne s'était pas précipité pour la rattraper. Sonnée, Buffy marmonne « Tu as vu ? »

Dean la regarde ahuri, ses lèvres remuent mais elle n'entend pas ce qu'il lui dit et perd connaissance.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Buffy ressent de la chaleur et du réconfort, elle espère que cette sensation ne va pas disparaître lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux. Sa vue troublée tente de se focaliser sur une silhouette portant un imperméable « Qui .. qui êtes-vous? »

La silhouette répond « C'est moi, Castiel. Buffy, est-ce que ça va ? »

Castiel l'étudie en silence, alors que Buffy dans une lutte entre sa mémoire et ce qui lui a été dit « Ils m'ont torturé, ils ont essayé de me faire oublier. J'ai même admis qu'ils avaient raison que Sam et Dean étaient en Enfer. Que vous étiez tous un rêve, mais vous hantiez toujours dans mes pensées.»

Castiel s'agenouille près d'elle, glisse délicatement ses bras autour de Buffy, la serre contre lui, fermant les yeux et respirant le plus régulièrement possible « Tout va bien, c'est fini ! Il faut que tu te calmes, que tu dormes_ »_ puis touche le front de la jeune femme qui ferme les yeux et dont le corps semble se détendre, libéré de toute tension et panique.

Buffy a l'impression de flotter dans les airs, calme, détendue, apaisée, témoin de chaque étape de sa vie jusqu'à cet instant, rétablissant la vérité des choses entre la réalité et les histoires forgées par Crowley.

Un brouillard se lève et Buffy perçoit la voix de Balthazar « C'est ta championne. Elle a assez souffert tu ne crois pas, Cassie ? »

Castiel répond « Tu crois que je n'en suis pas conscient et que cela ne me fait rien ? »

Balthazar répond « Tu l'aimes beaucoup ! »

Castiel admet « C'est pour cela qu'ils la punissent ? Elle n'a pas mérité cela ! »

Balthazar l'interrompt « Attend, elle se réveille, je ferai mieux de partir ! »

Buffy se réveille avec un mal de tête, se redressant, clignant de confusion à l'image de Castiel « J'ai fais un rêve étrange »

Castiel qui se tient près d'elle, caresse délicatement sa joue « Tout va bien. Dis-moi de quoi tu as rêvée ? »

Buffy lui explique qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans la maison de Bobby, et qu'elle y a vue la Mort expliquant que sa bague est plus difficile à porter qu'il n'y paraît et que parfois, il voudrait simplement la retirer.

La Mort ajouta que l'âme humaine n'est pas une balle en caoutchouc, qu'elle est vulnérable, éphémère, mais néanmoins plus forte et plus précieuse qu'il n'y paraît. Et qu'il devait aller chercher l'âme de Sam en Enfer.

La Mort spécifia que Buffy, Sam et Dean trouvent toujours le moyen de revenir, que tous trois sont un affront à l'univers et qu'ils provoquent des perturbations à échelle mondiale, dans l'équilibre des choses. Mais la Mort continuo en disant qu'ils ont une certaine utilité, parce qu'ils ont mit le doigt sur quelque chose de spécial ayant un rapport avec les âmes.

Castiel semble troublé et en colère, il lui précise qu'il doit s'absenter un moment et disparaît en un clin d'œil.

Buffy se retrouve seule dans cette chambre magnifique qui semble respirer et l'entourer de ses murs comme les bras d'une mère réconfortante.

Dans cette quiétude, les questionnements, colères et douleurs ne se sont pas résignés. Elle n'a trouvée que le repos pour les faire taire, un temps.

Buffy choisit, donc, de s'allonger mais ses yeux à peine clos, les visions l'inondent. Elle entend une incantation semblant rebondir sur les parois d'une cave et causant une fissure dans le sol s'émiettant et révélant quelques mètres plus bas une rivière de lave. Un homme offre à ce nouvel abîme un peu de son sang et y pousse une jeune femme dont le corps est consumé par le feu lors de sa chute.

L'incantation, une fois terminée, le corps de la jeune femme se réforme et s'élève hors des profondeurs de la lave et rejoint deux hommes. Les yeux couleurs de feu, elle réprimande les deux hommes pour l'avoir fait attendre et ajoute qu'il y a beaucoup à faire.

Les deux hommes s'agenouillent démontrant ainsi leur respect ajoutant « Oui, Mère de toutes choses. » à quoi, elle sourit.

Buffy se réveille confuse et tente de collecter ses esprits mais Castiel ne lui en laisse pas le temps et pose une main sur son front lui permettant de voir, Sam et Dean passer par une fenêtre et atterrir sur les pavés d'un motel au pied d'une femme d'affaire pragmatique qui d'un geste fait s'effondrer les frères en agonie.

Castiel interrompt la vision « Nous devons intervenir » Buffy acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et les deux se téléportent sur place à temps pour empêcher l'assaut final de Raphaël sur Balthazar qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Castiel s'avance menaçant « Ecartes-toi de lui, Raphaël. Les armes sont en ma possession. Le pouvoir est mien. » un éclair de lumière permet d'apercevoir brièvement les ailes de Castiel « Si tu ne veux pas mourir ce soir, va-t'en ! » Raphaël comprenant la véracité de sa menace disparaît sans hésitation.

Balthazar, ne quittant pas Buffy du regard, ajoute « Bien, Cass… Maintenant que tu as ton épée, essaie de ne pas mourir par elle. » et disparaît à son tour.

Castiel prend délicatement la main de Buffy par la main et la pause sur son épaule puis se dirige vers les frères Winchester, les agrippent et les transporte tous trois, chez Bobby.

Alors que Buffy se hasarde à des théories sur ce qui a pu se produire, dans cette maison, à la vue des restes de sortilèges éparpillés sur le bureau près d'une bouteille de Whisky vide et une fenêtre brisée.

Sam, en colère, demande « Castiel, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu étais dans le coup, pour nous utiliser comme diversion ? »

Castiel fait remarquer à Sam « C'était le plan de Balthazar. Mais j'aurais fait de même. »

Lorsque Dean proteste « Ce n'est pas rassurant, Cass. »

Buffy demande exaspérée « Quand serez-vous capable de comprendre ? S'il perd contre Raphaël, nous serons tous perdant. La Terre entière ! »

Dean répond sans contenir sa colère « Nous connaissons les enjeux. C'est à peu près tout ce que nous savons ! »

Castiel, assagit, prend le visage de Buffy dans ses mains et dit « Je suis désolé pour tout ceci. Je t'expliquerai dés que je le pourrais ! » puis disparaît, laissant Buffy avec les Winchester.

Pas tout à fait confiant, Sam se dirige vers un mur et le frappant fort « Solide » il souffle de soulagement « C'est du vrai. Enfin. »

Dean confirme et râle « Ouais, ouais, c'est réel. Moisi, bouffé par les termites, notre chaleureux foyer plein de petites bestioles qui veulent notre peau. Oh ! et nous sommes fauchés à nouveau ! »

Sam voulant voir quelque chose de positif « Oui, mais au moins on se parle ! »

Buffy ne comprenant rien à cette discussion, ni à leur comportement, demande « OK, et de quoi parlons-nous, au juste ? »


	13. Rêver tes Rêves

**Chapitre 12 : Rêver tes Rêves**

Penché sur son bureau, parlant avec les Winchesters, Bobby dessine de petits cercles sur une carte, traçant une ligne d'une semaine d'incidents liés à des créatures : vampires, loups garous, duplicateurs, goules et ombres. Marquant ainsi la route I-80 allant jusqu'à la ville de Sandusky, où un chauffeur de poids lourd a tué les membres de sa famille sans aucun motif apparent. Les trois hommes décident de se faire passer pour des agents fédéraux et d'aller enquêter.

Buffy choisit de rester dans la maison de Bobby, ne se sentant pas encore prête pour le monde extérieur. Elle prend son temps, visitant chaque pièce de la maison alors que les souvenirs affluents.

Depuis que Castiel la laissée avec les Winchesters, ils semblent tous éviter de parler de son retour, toutefois, elle réussie à surprendre leurs interrogations quant à savoir si elle est en possession de son âme ou pas. Buffy n'en a même pas la conviction elle-même, et n'est pas certaine de vouloir le découvrir.

Elle continue sa visite sans destination ou intention précise, les heures passant sans que Buffy n'y prête la moindre intention. Lorsque les trois hommes reviennent, Buffy comprend rapidement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veut parler des évènements de Sandusky.

Cette nuit-là, dans un rêve, Buffy semble être le témoin d'une vie où le Titanic n'a pas heurté d'iceberg, perturbant ainsi des milliers de vies, ainsi Ellen et Jo sont toujours vivantes et Ellen a épousée Bobby.

Ce qui la troublait, ne venait pas du fait qu'elle ne semblait pas exister dans cette vie, mais plutôt une conversation étrange entre Castiel et une certaine Atropos. Cette jeune femme insistait que Dieu lui a offert un emploi pour lequel, elle était douée jusqu'à ce que les conflits du paradis surviennent. Elle objectait que la dite 'liberté' que Castiel propose, n'est qu'un chaos pour lequel, elle ne peut plus prévoir l'avenir.

Elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas plainte et n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais qu'elle n'accepte pas cette mission de sauver le Titanic afin d'avoir plus d'âmes pour alimenter la machine de guerre de Castiel, précisant que cela est mal sain et dangereux.

Le lendemain, Buffy ne se laissa pas perturber et choisit de suivre Sam, Dean et Bobby dans leur quête de la cachette des Campbell. Ils trouvent une chambre dissimulée sous un hangar, les murs tapissés d'ouvrages sur les symboles, mythes, arcanes et traditions.

Tous fouillent afin de mettre la main sur un indice qui pourrait leur indiquer comment tuer 'la mère de toute chose', nommée Eve. Bobby trouve un livre faisant référence aux cendres du phénix, comme une arme contre elle. Dean trouve dans le journal de Samuel Colt, une entrée datée de 1861, faisant mention d'un phénix, dans le Wyoming. Dean propose alors de remonter dans le temps et invoque Castiel.

Mais alors qu'un autre ange, Rachel, fait son apparition au nom de Castiel, Buffy découvre un livre intitulé « Interfectorem » Buffy profite, de l'incartade entre Rachel et Dean, pour glisser le livre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, juste à temps, avant que Castiel ne fasse son apparition, renvoyant Rachel au combat, et expliquant aux frères que Rachel est son lieutenant et qu'elle est très dévouée à sa lutte contre Raphaël, au paradis.

Alors que tous retournent chez Bobby, Buffy s'excuse auprès de lui, prétextant qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à faire. Avant de la laisser s'en aller, Bobby lui demande « Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »

Buffy réponds « Je ne sais pas encore… j'espère que non ! »

Bobby ajoute simplement « Fais attention et n'oublie pas où nous sommes. »

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, mais espère que Giles ou le conseil pourra l'aider. Elle est éreintée, c'est une certitude quotidienne depuis son retour. Alors qu'elle s'endort dans le bus, ses rêves semblent tracer un lien entre la requête de Crowley de lui ramener des créatures, la référence de la Mort envers les âmes et la discussion entre Castiel et Atropos.

« Les âmes… Buffy, as-tu la tienne ? Trouve l'hybride et tu trouveras l'entrée ! »

Buffy se réveille en un sursaut, constatant en même temps, qu'elle est arrivée à destination. Elle fait le reste du chemin à pied, et à son arrivée, se voit accueillie par Giles qui ne perd pas une seconde pour la prendre dans ses bras « Tu as l'air épuisée… » Giles passant directement aux choses sérieuses « Je suis heureux de constater que tu viens vers nous. Nous ne savons pas grand chose sur les évènements, depuis que Lucifer est retourné dans sa cellule. Mais… » Giles s'arrête en voyant que Buffy lui tend un livre, sans dire un mot.

Giles prend le livre et étudiant rapidement son contenu « C'est un descriptif en latin, plutôt complet sur la Tueuse… » Giles surpris par certaines pages « Je pourrais traduire cet ouvrage et te transmettre une copie ! » puis semblant revenir à ce qu'il voulait dire initialement « Buffy, tu dois te méfier de Castiel, … il n'est pas vraiment… »

Castiel apparaît et avant que Giles puisse finir sa phrase, transporte Buffy dans un magnifique jardin avec des fleurs du début de printemps au milieu de la neige, où tout semble en parfaite harmonie et particulièrement paisible. Buffy se débattant « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Castiel considère les lieux, puis s'assis, le regard perdu dans le vide, dans un discours en aparté « Je suis ici depuis trop longtemps. Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses. Je me souviens me tenir sur une plage et avoir regardé un petit poisson gris se trainer hors de l'eau. Je me souviens d'un frère me disant 'Fais attention, Castiel, ne marche pas dessus. Un grand destin l'attend.' Je me souviens de Caïn et Abel, David et Goliath, Sodome et Gomorrhe. Plus intensément, je me souviens de l'événement le plus mémorable, car il n'est jamais arrivé : il a été arrêté par deux garçons, un vieil alcoolique, un ange déchu et une femme insolite. La Grande histoire, pour laquelle nous avons évité la fin, changés les règles et modifiés le destin pour que la liberté et le libre arbitre puissent persister. »

Buffy s'agenouille en face de Castiel et, inquiète, réitère sa question « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Castiel lève les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Buffy « Je m'égare. J'ai manipulé les Winchester et j'ai fais un pacte avec Crowley pour ouvrir la porte du Purgatoire. Eve était notre meilleure chance et j'ai laissé les Winchester la tuer avec les cendres de Phénix. Crowley a raison mes intérêts sont en conflits, je me considère toujours le gardien des Winchesters et le tien. Vous m'avez appris, à défendre une cause. J'ai été détruit et une chose extraordinaire est arrivée : On m'a ramené indemne et nous avions empêchés l'Armageddon » puis caressant le visage de Buffy « Mais à quel prix ? »

Buffy se souvenant du combat contre Lucifer, de la chute en Enfer et de la douleur, ferme les yeux pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses larmes.

Castiel continue imperturbable « Je savais ce que je devais faire. Je suis descendu en Enfer, pour vous libérer de la cage de Lucifer. C'était presque impossible, mais j'étais rempli de confiance et de sens du devoir. Je comprends maintenant que c'était de l'arrogance car je n'ai pas vraiment ramené Sam, je n'ai pas vu que son âme était restée quelque part dans cette cage et j'ai été incapable de trouver Adam ou toi. »

Perturbée par ces révélations, Buffy laisse toutefois Castiel continuer sa confession « Parfois, on a la chance d'avoir un avertissement. Cela aurait du être le mien. J'ai les ai vu me suspecter et la pire était d'observer Dean faisant tout pour rester loyal, alors que son instinct lui disait tout le contraire. J'ai tout fait pour effacer les traces menant à Crowley pour vous protéger. Et je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'en faisant cela, j'ai confirmé leurs soupçons sur mon partenariat avec Crowley. »

Buffy confuse « Tu aurais dû nous demander de l'aide, Cass. »

Castiel tente de se justifier « Raphaël est plus fort que moi, je ne survirai pas dans un combat régulier. Alors j'ai été voir un ami pour demander de l'aide mais en le voyant, je me suis arrêté. Tout ce qu'il avait déjà sacrifié, je ne pouvais pas lui en demander plus. »

Buffy comprenant « Dean ! »

Castiel continue « C'est alors que Crowley s'est approché avec une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je pensais que j'étais plus intelligent que lui, plus fort, mais ce n'était que de l'orgueil. C'était cela ou une nouvelle apocalypse. Dieu m'a choisi pour sauver l'univers. »

Buffy se relève « Les réponses sont en toi, Castiel. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser faire. »

Castiel, le regard rempli de chagrin se redresse et s'approchant de Buffy ajoute « Je sais, c'est pourquoi je dois faire cela » et touche le front de Buffy.

Buffy se retrouve dans une forêt, reconnaissant la voix de Sam, elle se dirige vers elle.

Dissimulée derrière des arbres, Buffy constate qu'elle n'est pas en présence d'une mais de deux versions de Sam. Ne sachant pas lequel est le bon, elle décide de rester cachée jusqu'à confirmation de leurs identités.

La version de Sam portant une veste brune dit « Je suis en train d'halluciner. »

L'autre version, portant une veste en jeans, répond « T'y es presque. On est dans ton cerveau Sam et il vient d'être réduit en bouillie. Ton pote Cass, a détruit le petit mur qui te protégeait, et le pathétique nourrisson que tu es s'est brisé en morceaux...Tu es un morceau, j'en suis un autre. »

Buffy sort alors de sa cachette et demande « Quel morceau es- tu ? »

A quoi, la version de Sam, portant la veste en jeans, répond « Je n'ai pas d'handicap. Je ne suis pas retenu par une âme. J'étais fort, puissant » puis se tournant vers l'autre Sam « Jusqu'à ce qu'ils forcent ton âme à revenir. Maintenant, regarde-toi. Le même regard brumeux que tu as toujours eu. C'est parce que les âmes sont faibles. Elles sont un désavantage. J'ai rien contre toi mais fais le calcul : quelqu'un doit reprendre les commandes, par ici. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Buffy le voyant charger son arme crie « Cours ! » et tous deux s'enfuient.

Buffy entend d'autres coups de feu et se précipite dans leurs directions. Arrivant à temps, pour un coup final, elle trouve le Sam à la veste en jeans au sol, précisant « Tu penses que je suis méchant ? Attends de rencontrer l'autre » et disparaît dans un scion de lumière qui enveloppe le vainqueur.

Buffy ricane « Il ne peut en rester qu'un ! » Puis plus sérieuse « Tu vas bien ? »

Sam la regarde « Je me souviens de qui je suis. De tout ce que j'ai fait cette année. J'ai une chose à régler. »

Elle le suit alors qu'il sort de la forêt et rejoint une jeune femme qui s'évapore dans les airs.

Sam faisant impasse sur cet évènement, prend la main de Buffy dans la sienne et y pose un baisé délicat « Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment là. Mais ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un visage familier qui a autant d'importance pour moi. »

Buffy surprise laisse échapper un « Sam. »

Sam voulant aller de l'avant « Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut trouver l'autre. »

Buffy acquiesce et les deux montent dans une copie parfaite de l'Impala et font route vers une destination dictée par l'instinct de Sam.

Celui-ci les mène à la maison de Bobby, étrangement vide, les meubles couverts de draps blancs, et des bougies allumées dans des candélabres couverts de toiles d'araignée. Elle voit une ombre assise à une table de la cuisine, dans le noir. Buffy l'interpelle « Hey ! » mais l'ombre ne réagit pas.

Sam insiste plus violemment « Hey ! » provoquant l'ombre à lever lentement la tête et les saluer sans surprise. Sam lui demande « Lequel es-tu ? » et alors que l'ombre se redresse, elle répond d'une voix affaiblie « Celui qui se souvient de l'Enfer. » Le peu de lumière, entrant dans la pièce, révélant une version meurtrie de Sam, la peau déchirée et les vêtements souillés de sang, il continue « J'aurai préféré que tu ne viennes pas, Sam. »

Buffy lui répond « Il le fallait. »

Sam pointant son arme sur son double demande « Je suis chez Bobby, n'est-ce pas ? La seule chose que je sens depuis tout à l'heure, ce sont les vieux épices et le whisky. Je me suis dit que si je pouvais revenir ici, revenir à mon corps, je pourrai... m'en sortir... »

Le Sam sanguinolent répond « Tu devras d'abord passer par moi. Il faut, d'abord, que tu recolles tous les morceaux avant de pouvoir te réveiller. Et je suis, il semblerait la dernière partie. »

Buffy le regard passant de l'un à l'autre « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? »

Sam répond « Je dois savoir ce qu'il sait, ce qui s'est passé dans la cage. »

Buffy s'interpose entre les deux « Sam, fais moi confiance. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir. »

Sam baisse son arme et caressant le visage de Buffy « Tu as raison. Mais je dois tout de même le faire. »

Buffy les yeux se remplissant de larmes « Sam, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ! Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? »

Sam répond simplement « Tu sais pourquoi, je ne compte pas abandonner mon frère, là-bas. »

Son double lui tend alors un couteau « Je ne vais pas m'opposer à toi. Bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin. » et sans hésitation, Sam poignarde son double, un scion de lumière l'enveloppant.

Buffy se réveille dans une cellule « Non, pas encore ! »


	14. Rencontre-moi dans l'Obscurité

**Chapire 13 : Rencontre-moi dans l'Obscurité**

Avec un sentiment de déjà vu, Buffy lève les yeux, Crowley se tient devant elle, la porte de la cellule grande ouverte « Même si j'adorerais discuter avec toi, je n'en ai pas le temps. Tes amis, non plus ! Tu les trouveras aux sous-sols avec l'ange gonflé à bloc. » à ces paroles, Crowley disparaît.

Arrivée au sous-sol, Buffy ne peut que constater l'étendue des dégâts, trouvant Bobby et Dean secoués ainsi que Sam inconscient.

Dés leur retour chez Bobby, elle étudie méticuleusement pendant des heures, Sam toujours sans connaissance. Elle lui prend la main et se rendant compte qu'il est glacé mais ne voulant pas quitter son chevet, elle s'allonge contre lui, tentant de le réchauffer le mieux possible.

Dans le confort de cette proximité avec Sam, Buffy entend une voix profonde et vibrante « Interfectorem ducere iustus pugnatorum scire de purgatorio. Non pugna est sine iactura parte seipsum. Quod pars sacrificium vobis ? »

Buffy ne réagissant pas, Giles sort de la pénombre et vient s'asseoir auprès d'elle « Tu dois répondre, Buffy. Il a besoin de savoir ! »

Confuse, elle regarde ses pieds « Je ne comprends pas ce charabia ! » puis levant les yeux pour trouver de l'aide dans le regard de Giles, elle se trouve, désormais face à Lucifer « C'est cela… dis-nous qu'elle partie de toi, es-tu prête à sacrifier ? »

Elle bondit de terreur, alors que Lucifer reste immobile et sourit « Sage petit chaton, je vois que tes griffes n'ont pas encore repoussées. » puis disparaît.

Buffy se réveille dans une violente inspiration. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour calmer ses palpitations. Puis réalisant que Sam n'est plus là, elle s'empresse de rejoindre l'étage. Elles trouvent les trois hommes, devant le poste de télévision, absorbés par des annonces d'événements meurtriers qui se sont déroulés dans une église.

S'ensuit pendant des semaines, des rapports radiophoniques annonçant que plus de 200 chefs religieux, le Ku Klux Klan et un centre de médiation vibratoire ont été décimés. Un soir, alors que Sam, Dean et Buffy avancent sur les réparations de l'Impala, Buffy se rebiffe « Nous devons l'arrêter. Il faut lui parler ! »

Dean narquois résiste « Ce n'est pas un pote, c'est un Dieu furax. Et quand Dieu se veut vertueux, tu ne te mets pas sur son chemin ! T'as pas lu la Bible ?... Il nous a menti et utilisé... » puis se tournant vers son frère « Il t'a éclaté la carafe sans remord, alors tout a été dit ! » puis revenant vers Buffy « Maintenant, donne-moi la clef à molette. » Mais Buffy déçue s'en va.

Les odeurs du cambouis et de la sueur semblant imprégnées dans sa chair, elle se rend dans la salle de bain, pour s'en débarrasser. Après avoir jeté ses vêtements sans considération, elle se glisse sous le pommeau de douche. L'eau chaude s'ourlant tout autour d'elle, Buffy s'abandonne à cette douce sensation, se fermant totalement au monde. Elle accueil avec plaisir des mains, venant de derrière elle, amignonnant sa peau. Elle reconnaît sans le moindre doute le toucher de Dean qui lui susurre à l'oreille « Je suis désolée de m'être emporté. On fait la paix ? » Buffy acquiesce.

« Dean ? Bobby ? » la voix de Sam soustrait Buffy à sa fantaisie. Elle se hâte à sortir de la douche et de se vêtir. Elle fait rapidement le tour de la maison pour enfin le trouver à l'extérieur.

Furtif Sam lui fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit et d'écouter, surprenant ainsi Dean s'ouvrir à Bobby « Franchement, regarde-nous, que peut-on encore supporter ? S'ils disent qu'ils vont bien, alors parfait ! Mais je ne suis pas débile, je n'ai pas de faux espoirs pour les voir encore réduits à néant. »

Buffy attrape délicatement la main de Sam, blessée lors de sa perte de connaissance, et entre dans le garage avec lui.

Ne s'attendant pas à les voir, Bobby demande « Quoi de neuf ?»

Sam prétendant n'avoir rien entendu « Une maison d'édition a explosée, il y a une heure. Les morts augmentent ! »

Buffy insiste « Nous devons faire quelque chose ! »

Bobby commente ironiquement « Malheureusement, j'ai plus mon flingue anti-Dieu. »

Sam secondant Buffy « N'y a-t-il pas une arme céleste dans l'arsenal angélique que Balthazar a piqué ? »

Dean répond amère « C'est Dieu, il n'y a rien ! »

Buffy ferme les yeux, écœurée à l'idée de ce qu'elle va dire « Mais il y a peut-être quelqu'un ! » elle se dirige vers la cave suivie des trois hommes qui ont rapidement compris ses intentions et l'aident avec les préparatifs.

Les apprêts terminés, Crowley apparaît au milieu d'un piège à démon, une bouteille et un verre de whisky en main « Fais chier ! Mon nouveau patron va me tuer ! »

Sam curieux demande « Ton nouveau patron ? »

Crowley titubant « Castiel, bécasse ! En fait, je devrais dire le boss de tous. Que croyez-vous qu'il va faire quand il apprendra que nous complotons ? Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy défiante « Non, on voulait juste te voir faire la potiche. On veut que tu nous dises comment nous attacher la Mort ! »

Crowley surpris « Attacher ? la Mort ? »

Buffy explique « La Mort est le seul protagoniste du jeu capable de s'occuper de Castiel ! »

Crowley dédaigneux commente « Ensemble, ils nous massacreront ! Pourquoi vous aiderais-je pour cette mission suicide ?

En réponse, Buffy gratte une partie du piège, lui rendant la liberté « J'avais oubliée… tu ne l'ouvres que quand tu as un speculum en main... » il disparaît alors qu'elle remonte frustrée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Buffy est silencieuse dans le salon, ne prêtant aucune attention aux conversations échangées entre les deux frères, lorsque Bobby entre dans la pièce et donne le contenu d'une enveloppe à Dean « De la part de Crowley. »

Dean analyse le document et demande « Cela vous branche d'enchaîner la Mort ? »

Bobby entreprend immédiatement la recherche des ingrédients, incluant un cristal très rare, qui se trouve à neuf heures de route de chez lui. Arrivé sur place, Dean se débarrasse du gardien et pénètre dans la maison, suivi de Buffy. Alors qu'il trouve le cristal, les propriétaires le surprennent mais Buffy n'a aucun mal à les sécuriser. Sam les rejoint ainsi que Bobby qui se lance sans attendre dans les préparatifs du rituel. L'incantation terminée, la Mort apparaît dans un souffle faisant trembler la maison toute entière « C'est une blague ! »

Mal à l'aise, Dean tente d'expliquer « Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. »

La Mort levant les mains exposant la situation « Je pense que je suis enchaîné. Je suppose qu'il s'agit des hallucinations de Sam et des visions de l'Interfectorem ? » surpris Bobby et Dean se retournent sur Sam et Buffy, alors que la Mort continue « Un rempart par client ! Maintenant, libérez-moi ! »

Buffy s'oppose à la Mort « Nous ne pouvons pas ! Pas tout de suite, du moins. Nous voudrions que vous tuiez Dieu. »

La Mort scrute Buffy « Pourquoi pensez-vous que je le peux ? Et surtout pourquoi le ferai-je? »

Dean ose timidement « Parce qu'on vous l'ordonne et que nous sommes vos nouveaux patrons... enfin... avec tout notre respect. »

Avant même que la Mort ne puisse réagir, Castiel apparaît « Incroyable, je ne voulais pas vous tuer, mais vous venez d'éradiquer toute nostalgie. »

Dean l'interrompt « La Mort est liée à nous. Nous ne mourrons pas, même si Dieu le veut ! »

La Mort regarde Castiel « Ennuyeux ces protozoaires, n'est-ce pas... Dieu !? Tu me parais n'être rien de plus qu'un ange qui mute. Ton hôte fond, tu vas bientôt exploser. Mais ce n'est pas ton pire problème : il y a des choses bien plus anciennes que les âmes au Purgatoire et tu ne les contrôles pas ! »

Buffy inquiète « Quelles choses ? »

La Mort d'une voix pesante et lente, répond « Avant que Dieu ne créer les anges ou les hommes, il a conçu les Léviathans. Personnellement, je les trouvais distrayants. Mais par peur qu'ils détruisent les autres créations, Dieu a construit le Purgatoire pour les y enfermer. Ces créatures sont malignes, vicieuses et Castiel les a ingurgités. Il est la fine membrane qui les garde de votre monde. » il fixe Castiel plus amplement « Tu vois, Castiel, je connais Dieu ! Et toi… tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ! » La Mort lève la main s'apprêtant à s'emparer de l'âme de Castiel, mais d'un geste celui-ci le libère de ces chaînes et disparaît.

La Mort note « Il était pressé, apparemment. » puis regardant Buffy « Que les choses soient claires, je n'ai pas à recoller les morceaux, à chaque fois que cela vous arrange. » puis défiant Dean « Je t'avais prévenu pour les âmes, assez tôt pour que tu arrêtes cet idiot, et éviter que ta petite planète soit à nouveau sur le point d'être immolée ! »

Buffy l'interpelle « Ne pouvez-vous pas nous aider ? »

Il l'étudie à nouveau les traits de la jeune femme « Votre seul espoir est qu'il ramène tout au Purgatoire. Tout se trouve dans le labo où il s'est infligé cela ! Ramenez-le et forcez-le à abandonner le pouvoir qu'il croit posséder. Promptement ! »

Buffy acquiesce et sourit de gratitude malgré la platitude de la Mort.

Bobby relève « Mais le portail ne s'ouvre que pendant l'éclipse et elle est passée. »

La Mort offre « J'en ferais une autre à 3:59, dimanche matin, juste avant l'aube. Soyez ponctuels, réparez vos âneries ! » puis quittant les lieux, ajoute « Et si vous essayez encore de m'asservir, vous mourrez avant de pouvoir commencer le rituel. »

Bobby commente « Retour case départ ! » et quitte la pièce, accompagné de Dean, Sam libère le couple secoué et attrape Buffy pour sortir à leur tour.

De retour chez Bobby, Buffy veut rapidement retrouver le calme que seul Sam semble lui apporter « J'étais comme lui, Dean, et tu n'as jamais abandonné. » dit la voix de Sam indiquant à Buffy qu'il se trouve dans la cuisine.

Dean répond amèrement « Et on lit en toi, comme dans un livre ouvert ! Des hallucinations ? Sans blagues ? Et j'apprends cela de la Mort ! »

Sam sur la défensive demande « Et qu'aurions-nous dû faire ? »

Dean répond agressivement « Ne pas mentir ! Me dire que des trucs dingues vous arrivent ! »

Buffy n'étant pas prête à traiter du sujet « Ne peut-on pas en débattre après s'être occupés de Cass ? »

Dean se moque d'eux « Vous savez quoi ? Je vais me goinfrer, boire comme un trou, mater des mangas pornos, comme si c'était la fin du monde... parce que c'est le cas ! »

Buffy sort de la maison et déambule entre les carcasses du cimetière de voiture de Bobby. Puis dans un soupir « Castiel, je fais peut-être cela pour rien. J'ignore s'il te reste un soupçon de compassion, mais je crois... »

« Mais nous croyons… que tu es encore l'un des nôtres ! » corrige Sam qui vient de la rejoindre.

Buffy poursuit avec plus de conviction « Laisse-nous t'aider, s'il te plaît ! »

Sans réponse, les deux retournent dans la maison et remarque que Dean n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, regardant du porno, il sert deux verres de whisky et les invites à boire avec lui.

Buffy accepte en posant une condition « Seulement si tu éteins ça ! »

Dean ferme le rabat du lap top, alors que Sam et Buffy s'assoient à la table. Ils trinquent tous ensemble quand Castiel apparaît essoufflé et ensanglanté « J'ai entendu vos prières ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Alors que les deux frères se précipitent vers lui, Buffy appelle « Bobby ! »

Il accours et voyant la situation, suggère « Ne perdons pas de temps ! »

Arrivés au labo, Buffy se fige inexplicablement. Castiel tombe à genou détaillant « On a besoin du bon sang, il y a une petite fiole dans l'armoire d'inventaire, au bout du couloir. »

« Compris » dit Sam en bousculant accidentellement Buffy en sortant.

Castiel s'adressant à Dean « J'éprouve du regret pour ce que j'ai fait. Si j'avais assez de temps et de force j'arrangerais tout. J'ai besoin de demander pardon avant de mourir. »

Autour de Buffy, tout se prépare dans l'empressement, Bobby prend toutefois le temps de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Castiel « Tiens bon, Cass ! Plus que deux minutes. » puis voyant que Buffy reste immobile, lui demande « Où est Sam ? On ne peut plus attendre ! »

Dean décide d'aller voir après son frère, mais ne revient qu'avec un bocal de sang.

Les préparatifs terminés Bobby psalmodie l'incantation, le symbole tracé avec le sang devenant un portail sur le Purgatoire. Sortie de sa torpeur, Buffy aide Castiel à se relever et à se tenir face à l'embouchure. Il relâche alors les âmes pour ensuite s'effondrer au sol. Buffy vérifie son état et constate qu'il ne respire plus et qu'il n'a pas de pouls. Elle le sert contre elle, ne retenant pas ses larmes « Cass, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas écoutés ? »

Au grand étonnement de tous, l'ange ouvre les yeux et s'extrayant délicatement de l'emprise de Buffy, s'assoie « Je suis vivant. Je n'y crois pas, merci à tous ! » il la regarde tendrement « Je vais tout faire pour me racheter. »

Dean ne voulant pas rester « Allons chercher Sam et partons d'ici. »

Mais d'un geste, Castiel les repoussent « Courez ! » et semblant crouler sous le poids d'une bataille intérieure « Je ne peux pas les retenir ! »

Inquiet Bobby demande « Qui ? »

Dans un dernier effort, Castiel répond « Les Léviathans ! Courez ! » mais ils en ont pas le temps, Castiel se redresse comme si tout allait bien « Trop tard ! »

Dean soucieux « Cass ? »

Castiel sourit démoniquement « Cass est... parti ! Nous sommes aux commandes ! » il projette Bobby et Dean contre les murs. Puis s'approchant de Buffy « On va s'éclater comme des fous ! »

Buffy constatant que des nervures apparaissent sur la peau de l'hôte « Il va exploser. Tu ne devrais pas trop te fatiguer et songer à rentrer chez toi. »

La réponse se fait immédiate alors que l'exuvie s'en va, en titubant « On reviendra pour vous ! »s

Buffy réalisant qu'il manque un membre du groupe « Sam !? » elle s'enfonce dans le hall. Mais celle-ci s'arrête net, voyant Lucifer tenant Sam en joute. A sa grande surprise, Dean saisit son frère, comme si Lucifer n'avait jamais été là « Sam ? Tu m'entends ? Regarde-moi ! Il faut que nous sortions d'ici ! »

Tous se précipitent hors du bâtiment. Arrivés à la réserve d'eau municipale, ils deviennent les témoins de la libération des Léviathans : jaillissants du corps de Castiel qui sombre dans l'eau, formant un tourbillon duquel s'échappent, à grande vitesse, d'innombrables ondées noires.

Bobby porte à leur attention « S'ils sont dans les tuyaux, ils peuvent aller n'importe où ! » Mais Buffy reste les yeux fixés sur l'imperméable de Castiel qui revient vers la rive. Alors que Dean sort l'étoffe de l'eau, Buffy ressent un vide, concluant que Castiel est mort.

Tout au long du trajet, elle ressent une fatigue tant physique que morale, qui s'empare d'elle. Mais à peine les yeux fermés, Buffy entend, une nouvelle fois, la voix profonde et vibrante « Custodia aperiam ad purgatorio iustus pugnatorum sed Interfectorem posset nisi ab oblivione. Ad hanc scientiam solum animas eorum. » Elle observe tout autour d'elle, mais ne voit que l'océan à perte de vue, son corps flottant au-dessus des flots « Navrée mais je ne suis pas experte en charade... »

« Buffy ! » chuchote une voix qu'elle reconnaît comme étant celle de Lucifer.

Elle se réveille dans un sursaut, Dean penché sur elle, qui lui caresse délicatement le visage « Ça fait douze heures. J'appelle ça être reposée. » elle constate que Sam n'est pas là « Il est avec Bobby ! »

Dean repoussant sa jalousie « Je comprends que vous vous sentiez en sécurité l'un avec l'autre. Je sais de quoi je parle… Dois-je te rappeler que j'y ai fait un séjour aussi ! Mais je t'ai vu tomber dans la cage de Lucifer avec mon frère…»

Buffy rétorque « Et quoi, Dean ? D'un coup de baguette magique tu vas tout réparer ? Bobby et toi avez assez à faire avec les Léviathans. » Elle pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitte la pièce, combattant son envie de se retourner et de courir dans ses bras.

Retrouvant Bobby et Sam, dans le salon, elle aperçoit Lucifer, assis à califourchon sur une chaise, qui lui fait signe, geste qui n'échappe pas à l'attention de Sam « Messieurs, je vous laisse. » elle pose un baiser sur la joue de Bobby et s'approche de Sam qu'elle sert dans ses bras et lui murmure « Sois fort, Sam ! » elle les laisse ainsi stupéfait par son départ.


	15. Ramène-moi sur Terre

**Chapitre 14 : Ramène-moi sur Terre**

Incertaine quant à l'accueil qu'elle recevra, Buffy est anxieuse.

« J'arrive ! » dit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvre. Les deux compères se scrutent. Puis Giles la serre dans ses bras « Je t'ai cherché partout. » la guidant à l'intérieur « J'étais inquiet, Castiel a caché ton empreinte céleste… »

Buffy murmure en baissant les yeux « Il est mort ! »

Giles réagit spontanément « Qu'il repose en paix. »

« Si c'est possible ! » ajoute Buffy, écrasée par les souvenirs « Il croyait bien faire, il a été idiot, il a ouvert le Purgatoire et libérer les Léviathans. » elle continue en sanglotant « Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas aidé quand il est venu me le demander ? Il avait besoin de moi ! » Giles la guide vers le canapé « Et il y a ces cauchemars ! Des énigmes dans d'autres langues, des flashbacks, des apparitions éveillées. J'ai du mal à discerner ce qui est réel ! »

Giles s'empresse de rejoindre sa bibliothèque et en sort le carnet 'Interfectorem' « Des hallucinations, tu dis ? »

Buffy embarrassée confirme « Quelque chose comme ça ! »

Giles ouvre le carnet comme s'il savait exactement où regarder « Est-ce que cela te semble familier : 'Interfectorem ducere iustus pugnatorum scire de purgatorio. Non pugna est sine iactura parte seipsum. Custodia aperiam ad purgatorio iustus pugnatorum sed Interfectorem posset nisi ab oblivione. Ad hanc scientiam solum animas eorum' ? »

Buffy reconnaissant les mots « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Giles réajuste ses lunettes « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais toi, tu dois te reposer et j'ai dans ce carnet le sortilège parfait pour t'y aider ! » il lui touche le front et entame une incantation dont Buffy n'entend pas la fin, s'endormant rapidement.

« Buffy ? Que fais-tu ici ? » demande un homme tapi dans l'ombre.

Buffy ouvre les yeux « Spike ? »

« Lui-même ! » répond Spike « Tu veux bien ? » demande-t-il en pointant les tentures ouvertes qui laisse entrer les rayons du soleil.

Buffy se lève et consent à sa requête. Aussitôt les rideaux fermés, Spike s'approche et d'une caresse la force à le regarder « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Buffy contemple le regard de cet homme qui avait fait tellement de mal et qui pourtant montre tant de douceur et de considération « Je ne sais plus. »

Spike affectueusement « Ils ont besoin de toi. »

Buffy fuyant son regard « Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi, ils n'ont pas besoin de Baby-sitter ! »

Spike attrape une nouvelle fois le visage de Buffy « Tu sais que c'est faux et que c'est la peur qui te fait dire cela. Rappelle-toi qui tu es et ce que tu es ! »

Buffy narquois « Oui, bien sûre, la fille qui chaque nuit doit patrouiller, en espérant oublier les cauchemars, avancer sans autre but que celui de continuer, épier le moindre son dans l'obscurité, les sens en alertes. » Puis perdant son calme « J'ai vue l'enfer et le paradis. Mon cœur et mon âme sont déchirés mais je continue à me battre sans relâche et… »

Spike demande « Qu'attends-tu de cette vie ? »

Ecoutant tout son être, Buffy répond « Rien ! Je veux juste la passer auprès de l'homme que j'aime. »

Spike sourit « C'est donc toi qui a besoin de lui !? »

A cette révélation, Buffy ne retient pas ses sanglots.

Spike l'entoure de ses bras « C'est cela, laisse-toi aller ! »

Niant la virtualité de ce réconfort, elle demande « Qu'est-ce que le Purgatoire ? »

Spike délicatement relâche son étreinte « Tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne va pas au Paradis comme ça ! » reprenant le fils de ses pensées « Il y a des créatures qui ne sont ni assez pures pour le Paradis, ni assez coupables pour l'enfer. Pour ces êtres, le purgatoire a été créé. Mais le Purgatoire est une intersection entre l'expiation et la purification. C'est un ajustement. »

Buffy hésite un moment à demander « Je rêve d'une voix qui me parle… »

Spike traduit « La Tueuse mènera les justes combattants vers le savoir du Purgatoire. Nul combat n'est sans perte d'une partie de soi. Le gardien ouvrira les voies du Purgatoire aux justes combattants mais seule la Tueuse pourra les sauver de l'oubli. Elle seule les mènera vers ce savoir et vers leurs saluts. »

Buffy ironise « Ne pourrait-on pas laisser cela à une autre Tueuse, pour changer ? »

Spike sourit « L'appel du Destin. »

Elle plonge son regard dans celui de Spike « Alors que fait-on ? »

Spike honoré « Buffy, je ne suis pas ton gardien. »

Buffy répond « Je le sais bien, mais j'ai confiance en toi. »

Spike réfléchit quelques secondes « Je suppose que c'est pour cela que c'est moi que tu vois. » un peu plus agité, il attrape Buffy par le bras « Suis-moi ! » il la mène vers l'arrière de la maison dans une grande salle « Bienvenue dans la chambre secrète de Giles ! »

Buffy reste dans l'encadrement de la porte et de là, peut voir des agrès d'entraînement similaires à ceux qui se trouvaient autrefois dans l'arrière boutique du magasin de magie. Elle pénètre dans la pièce puis se tourne vers Spike « Par quoi commence-t-on ? »

Spike s'assied sur un tatami et lui offre de le rejoindre « Racontes-moi tout ! »

Buffy inspire profondément et s'assied auprès de lui « D'accord ! » et relate tout sans rien omettre depuis la possession de Sam par Lucifer.

S'en suivent des conversations et hypothèses sur ses visions de Lucifer « Je pense qu'elles disparaîtront quand tu auras retrouvé ton équilibre. »

Mais il se voit dans l'obligation d'admettre « Buffy, les choses seront toujours difficile mais je sais que tu as la force en toi. » Buffy le regarde épeurée « … Je connais quelqu'un : il s'appelle Emmanuel, c'est un guérisseur très spécial. Trouve Emmanuel, il vit dans le Colorado au domicile de Daphné Allen. » Spike saisit à nouveau le visage de Buffy « Ne te méprend pas ! » d'une main il brosse une mèche de cheveux du front de Buffy « C'est pour la chance ! » et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

A la douceur de ce geste, Buffy ferme les yeux et lorsqu'elle les ouvre, elle est étendue sur le canapé de Giles, à l'endroit exact où elle s'était assoupie. Se redressant et voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Giles et l'interroge « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Giles puis annonce « Je suis désolé… Robert Singer… est mort. »

Buffy sous le choc « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Giles lui relate toutes les explications, fournies par Sam, sur l'évolution de la situation avec les Léviathans, leur leader Dick Roman et la mort de Bobby.

Buffy assommée tant d'informations, s'interroge « Combien de temps ai-je dormie ? »

Giles confesse « Je ne savais pas que cela prendrait si longtemps… »

Buffy insiste « Combien de temps !? »

Giles gêné « Pas longtemps… un ou deux… mois ! »

Buffy paniquée « Deux mois !? Giles ! »

Giles embêtée « Le carnet ne spécifiait pas combien de temps cela prendrait, juste que je ne devais rien faire pour te réveiller. Dis-moi, ce que je peux faire pour me racheter ? »

Ne voulant pas perdre d'avantage de temps, Buffy se hâte « Trouvez-moi l'adresse de Daphné Allen, dans le Colorado ! » puis ramassant sa veste « Giles, si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant dans le carnet, appelez-moi. » Giles acquiesce et la laisse s'en aller.

Quelques heures plus tard, Buffy arrive à l'adresse indiquée par Giles. Sur le porche, elle surprend une conversation entre Dean et un homme que Buffy reconnaît comme étant un démon « S'il te plaît. Pourquoi Crowley te ferait cette faveur ? Qu'importe qui est Emmanuel, Crowley le veut bien plus qu'il ne vous veuille ton frère et toi. Alors… » le démon charge sur Dean mais le chasseur et Buffy sont plus rapide et le poignardent de part en part.

La dépouille de l'hôte du démon dévale les quelques marches du porche pour s'arrêter aux pieds d'un homme qui interloqué demande « C'était quoi ? »

Tout trois entrent dans la maison d'Emmanuel qui libère Daphné, faite prisonnière par le démon « Est-ce que cette créature t'a fait du mal ? »

Secouée par le fait que cet homme n'est autre que Castiel, Buffy ne peut le quitter du regard alors qu'il s'approche d'eux et se présente « Je suis Emmanuel ».

Dean, tout aussi décontenancer qu'elle, accepte de lui serrer la main « Je suis Dean et voici Buffy. »

Emmanuel admet « J'ai vu son visage… son vrai visage. »

Dean clarifie « C'était un démon. »

Emmanuel bouleversé « Un démon a foulé la Terre. »

Buffy rectifie « Des démons. Une armada. »

Daphné leur explique « Emmanuel a des dons très particuliers. »

Dean jouant le jeu « Oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu pouvais guérir les gens. »

Emmanuel confirme « Je semble pouvoir aider jusqu'à un certain degré. Quel est votre problème ? »

Dean répond « Mon frère, Sam ! » Buffy, la peur au ventre, regarde Dean et lui passe une main sur le visage. Dean prend cette main dans la sienne et y pose un baiser.

Emmanuel accepte « Je vous suis. » puis se tourne vers Daphné « Ne reste pas ici. Trouve-toi un abri, je te retrouverai. » et l'embrasse avant d'ouvrir le pas.

Un peu plus tard, sur la route, Buffy tente d'en savoir plus sur Emmanuel « Alors comme ça, Daphné est votre femme ? »

Il acquiesce « Elle m'a trouvé et a pris soin de moi. »

Dean curieux « C'est-à-dire ? »

Emmanuel explique « Une drôle d'histoire, elle randonnait près d'une rivière et j'errais près du sentier, trempé, désorienté et dénudé. J'étais amnésique. Elle a dit que… Dieu voulait qu'elle me trouve. »

Buffy voyant l'amertume en Dean, essai de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant « Qui vous a nommé Emmanuel ? »

Emmanuel répond spontanément « »

Dean essayant de réorienter la discussion à ce qui l'intéresse « Ça doit être bizarre d'ignorer qui vous êtes. »

Emmanuel le plus honnêtement possible précise « C'est ma vie. C'est une belle vie. »

Dean persiste « Et si vous étiez une sorte de… je ne sais pas… méchant ? »

Buffy l'interpelle « Dean ! »

Emmanuel ne prenant pas offense « Je ne me sens pas malveillant. » générant un bref silence. Puis il demande « Donc… votre frère… Sam !? Quel est son diagnostic ? »

Dean avertit « Ce n'est pas vraiment médical. »

Emmanuel se montre rassurant « Ça devrait aller, je peux guérir les maux d'origines spirituels. »

Dean continue « Quelqu'un lui a infligé cela. »

Buffy exprimant son ressentiment « C'était un ami ! »

Dean considère Buffy un bref instant dans le rétroviseur « Quoiqu'il en soit, il a disparu. »

Emmanuel inquiet demande « Vous l'avez tué ? » voyant la surprise sur le visage de Dean et Buffy, Emmanuel précise « Je sens que vous avez tués beaucoup de gens. »

Dean répond avec détachement « Nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'il soit mort. Nous savons seulement que c'est très compliqué. Avant, je tournais la page facilement. Ça pouvait prendre du temps, mais j'y arrivais toujours. » Buffy sentant la tristesse monter en elle, laisse échapper quelques larmes. Constatant cela, Dean continu « Ce que Cass a fait… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'y arrive pas.»

Emmanuel appuie en son sens « Peu importe la raison, vous n'êtes pas une machine, Dean. Vous êtes humain. » puis considère quelque chose « Votre ami s'appelait Cass ? Quel drôle de nom ! »

Entre-temps, le jour s'est levé et Dean décide de s'arrêter près d'une petite épicerie « Vous deux, vous restez ici. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Buffy sort de la voiture et s'appuie sur le flanc profitant des premiers rayons du soleil qui viennent caresser son visage.

Emmanuel la rejoint « Il y a quelque chose de spécial à votre sujet ! Vous êtes quelque peu différente. »

Buffy taquine « En bien ou en mal ? »

Emmanuel sourit « En fait, il y a un amalgame de puissance et de douceur qui émane de vous, … » il s'arrête hésitant.

Buffy intriguée « Mais ? »

Emmanuel continu « Mais toute cette énergie semble n'être en harmonie que lorsqu'il est proche de vous. Et même s'il ne semble pas l'admettre, son âme me paraît plus en paix auprès de vous. »

Dean revient accompagné de Meg, mais Emmanuel, pouvant voir son vrai visage, prend peur. Meg tente de le rassurer « Calmos, nous venons en différents parfums. »

Dean confirme « C'est une… amie » Buffy surprise à ces mots, lève un sourcil.

Elle se présente alors à lui « Meg ! Je suis le soutien moral. Après tout, on se connait depuis longtemps. » puis corrige « Dean et moi. Je ne vous ai jamais vu, bien sûr. » se rapprochant d'Emmanuel « Mais je pense qu'on peut devenir de très bons amis. »

Dean les presse « Bon, allons-y ! »

Sur la route, un silence pesant s'est installé dans la voiture, Emmanuel le souligne « Ce silence est vraiment inconfortable. Me cachez-vous quelque chose ? »

Meg répond sarcastiquement « Je ne sais pas. Dean ? »

Dean blague « Non, Meg produit cet effet. Elle met tout le monde mal à l'aise. »

Emmanuel se tourne vers elle « Cela doit être difficile pour vous. »

Buffy clarifie « Dean blague, Emmanuel ! »

Après un autre long silence inconfortable, ils arrivent à l'hôpital, devant lequel sont postés des démons.

Dean s'adresse poliment à Emmanuel, prenant Meg et Buffy à part « Excusez-nous. »

Meg conteste « Sam est là-dedans. Je sais que tu aimes traîner avec ton pote… »

Dean l'interrompt « Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Qu'il suffit de lui dire, en espérant que ça passe ? Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, il pourrait péter un plomb ou disparaître ! »

Emmanuel qui les a rejoint en silence « J'en conclus que nous nous connaissons. Tu peux me le dire, ça ira. »

Dean perdant le contrôle de la situation « Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu viens à peine de te découvrir. »

Buffy révèle au désaccord de Dean « Tu es un ange ! »

Emmanuel incertain « Excusez-moi mais êtes-vous en train de flirter avec moi ? »

Meg répond « Non, c'est une espèce. Très puissante de surcroit. »

Dean se soumet « Elles disent la vérité. C'est pour cela que tu sais guérir les gens. »

Emmanuel ne comprenant pas « Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Etre un ange ne semble pas si mal. »

Dean conteste « Et bien, ça ne l'est pas, crois-moi. C'est sanglant, c'est corrompu. »

Emmanuel tente de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ceci « Nous étions amis ? Suis-je Cass ? » au silence de tous, il comprend « Je ne me souviens pas de vous. Je suis désolé. »

Maintenant que les révélations sont faites, Meg tente de le raisonner « Tu as le pouvoir, tu peux atomiser tous ces démons. »

Emmanuel admet « Je ne souviens pas comment faire. »

Buffy voulant le soutenir « C'est en toi. »

Emmanuel puise au fond de lui « Je vais essayer. » et s'en va défier les démons. Cependant, alors qu'il retrouve sa puissance et les décimes, les souvenirs semblent l'envahir, des larmes de regrets emplissant ses yeux.

Buffy s'approche de lui « Cass ? »

« Je me souviens de tout. » Il se tourne vers eux, les traits sur son visage affirmant cette déclaration « Ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je suis devenu. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

Dean s'explique « Parce que la survie de Sam en dépendait. »

Castiel interjette violement « Je ne devrais pas être là. » il s'empresse de s'éloigner, pour suivi par Dean. Qui fait signe aux deux jeunes femmes de rester là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean revient en courant « Allons-y. » ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Sam, où se trouve déjà Castiel qui déclare désolé « Il n'y a rien à reconstruire. Tout est en miette. »

Buffy cherchant à comprendre « Tu veux dire qu'il va rester comme ça !? »

Castiel amer « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire disparaître ce problème. » mais alors qu'il observe Sam, son expression change « Mais je peux peut-être le transférer !? » s'approchant de Sam « Oui, ça le remettrait sur pied. » Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et se tournant vers Buffy « C'est mieux ainsi. J'irai bien. » puis se concentrant à nouveau sur Sam « Cela va être douloureux. Et si je ne peux pas te le dire, plus tard : je suis désolé pour tout ça. » il pose alors la main sur le front de Sam, absorbant ainsi les hallucinations de Sam.

Une fois le transfert terminé, Sam s'éveille, un peu étourdi « Cass, c'est toi ? »

Mais Castiel, sous l'emprise des hallucinations, ne répond pas. Buffy veut se diriger vers Castiel mais Dean l'en empêche, la prenant contre lui « On ne peut rien faire. Laisse-le. » Buffy reconnaissant que Dean a raison, cesse de se débattre et se résigne à l'évidence.


	16. L'Echo de la Misère

******Chapitre 15 :** L'Echo de la Misère

Buffy ne pouvait s'incliner à la décision de laisser Castiel sous la surveillance exclusive de Meg. Elle prit la décision de se faire interner dans cet hôpital, où les fluctuations du soleil sont son seul indicateur de temps.

Assise tous les jours au chevet de Castiel, elle observe sa posture immobile et son regard rivé au plafond.

Se souvenant de tout ce qu'il a fait, sans compter ce sacrifice, elle passe une main sur son front « Négocier avec un démon, même pour toi, Cass… c'est tellement… humain ! » puis se mettant à genoux et prennant sa main « Cela fait un certain temps que je souhaite faire cela. Alors… Salut Dieu, je ne suis pas douée pour vous parler et je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne... mais Castiel, votre enfant... qui souffre devant vous, ne demande qu'a se rapprocher de ce qu'il considère le plus important pour lui: Vous ! Je vous en prie, permettez-lui de guérir ! Et si votre volonté est autre et qu'il doit continuer à porter ce fardeau… je vous en supplie, protégez-le ! »

« S'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait déjà agi !? » ricane Meg qui entre dans la pièce et vérifie les signes vitaux de Castiel. Buffy est devenu le témoin quotidien des petites attentions que Meg a pour lui.

Dans cet isolement, Buffy a trouvée un semblant de calme, qui lui permet de recentrer ses esprits. Mis à part les quelques lettres de Sam, la communication avec l'extérieur est particulièrement difficile, Meg ayant son utilité pour cette application quand elle peut apprendre quelque chose.

« Des nouvelles ? » demande Buffy.

« Il t'embrasse. » dit Meg sarcastiquement et voyant que Buffy n'est pas satisfaite ajoute « Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions les meilleures amis de monde. Me donner des infos n'est pas dans leurs priorités. » le check-up de Castiel terminé Meg sort.

Le temps semble suspendu, chaque jour ressemblant au précédent. Meg veille Castiel pendant la nuit alors que Buffy scrute au dehors par la fenêtre. Mais cette nuit semble différente, même si le ciel se montre de bon augure son instinct de Tueuse l'alerte.

Cette pensée eue à peine le temps d'émergée, qu'un violent orage éclate et la nature toute entière répond instantanément à son appel.

Alors que Buffy se tourne vers Meg désireuse de partager ses pensées, elle remarque que Castiel est éveillé « Cass !? » il se lève. Buffy inquiète lui demande « Tu vas bien ? » l'ange acquiesce sans un mot.

Puis s'approchant de Buffy « Mes gardiennes. Tant de douleur et pourtant... » caressant le visage de Buffy « Vous êtes magnifiques. » Il tourne son regard vers Meg.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » demande un jeune infirmier « Il est réveillé ? Il faut prévenir le Docteur Kadinsky. »

Meg décide de ne pas compromettre sa couverture « Laisse, Abel, je m'en charge et je vais en profiter pour ramener Mademoiselle Summers dans sa chambre. » Elle attrape Buffy par le bras, qui joue le jeu.

La porte à peine passée, Meg planifie « Je vais jouer mon rôle, puis je contacterai Laurel et Hardy. Demain, tu resteras avec lui ! » L'acceptation est silencieuse mais bien comprise et Buffy rejoint sa chambre sans un mot, soulagée que Castiel a repris connaissance.

Ce matin, Buffy est sereine en ouvrant les yeux, découvrant avec surprise le visage de Castiel penché sur elle « Viens avec moi! » Buffy, un peu bousculée, arrête la main de Castiel avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher « Donnes-moi deux minutes pour m'habiller. » il hoche la tête et sort.

Elle s'apprête au plus vite et le rejoint dans le couloir. Castiel offre gentilement son bras, autour duquel elle accepte d'enrouler le sien et ils se dirigent vers le jardin de l'hôpital.

Castiel ressemble a un jeune enfant qui découvre les choses pour la première fois: il touche, renifle et goûte. Puis suivant une abeille butinant de fleur en fleur « Regardes, Buffy, tout est là ! Le grand plan ! Il n'y a rien à ajouter, tout est parfait! »

Buffy ne fait aucun commentaire et essaie de regarder ce jardin de la même manière que lui. Elle constate qu'il a raison: tout est en harmonie, la poussant presque a oublier la situation avec les Léviathans et la distance encore existante entre Dean et elle.

Comme un écho de cette dernière pensée, Castiel confesse « Il ouvrira les yeux, comme tu viens de le faire et il écoutera son âme. » mais avant que Buffy ne puisse approfondir cette discussion, Abel les interrompt. L'infirmier invite Buffy à rejoindre la salle commune alors qu'il emmène Castiel consulter le Docteur Kadinsky.

Des heures plus tard, assise à une table de la salle commune, Buffy rêvasse, lorsque Castiel apparaît sur la chaise opposée « Ils ont trouvés la parole de Dieu. » elle comprend rapidement qu'il parle des Winchester.

Ce qui se confirme par l'entrée de Dean « Tu réalises que tu viens de casser la Parole de Dieu ? » Puis l'analysant, Dean continu « C'est le fardeau de Sam, n'est-ce pas, je suppose que cela a eut un impact sur toi ? » notant la présence de Buffy « Bonsoir, Buffy.»

Castiel sourit en prenant la main de Buffy « Il a fallu beaucoup d'énergie pour me ramener. » puis regardant Dean « Je sais que tu veux des réponses différentes. »

Dean clarifie « Non, je veux que tu t'embrailles et que tu nous aides à combattre les Léviathans. Te rappelles-tu ce que tu as fait ? »

Castiel ne répond pas et libère la main de Buffy pour prendre une boîte de jeu qui s'appelle 'Sorry', il la montre à Dean et d'un geste installe le plateau sur la table « Tu veux commencer ? »

Dean se soumet au jeu et tire une carte, alors que Castiel délire « Tu sais au début, nous n'étions pas certains de savoir quels singes allaient survivre. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je supportais les Néandertal. Parce que leur poésie était grandiose, c'était en parfaite harmonie avec les hautes sphères. Mais au final, ce fut vous, les homos sapiens sapiens. »

Dean essaie de garder patience « Cass, où peut-on trouver ce Métatron? »

Mais Castiel est plus concentré sur le jeu que sur les questions de Dean « Je suis désolé, je pense que tu dois recommencer du début. »

Dean tente de ne pas froisser Castiel « C'est important ! Je pense que Métatron pourrait stopper beaucoup de malheurs, tu comprends ? »

Castiel continue son discours incongru « On vit dans un univers 'désolé'. Il est prévu pour créer des conflits. Pourquoi devrais-je prospérer de tes erreurs ? Mais ce sont les règles, je ne les ai pas écrites. »

Buffy voyant que Dean est sur le point de craquer intervient « Tu en as fait quelques unes, quand tu t'es pris pour Dieu, quand tu as percé le trou dans le mur de Sam. »

Castiel ne prête pas attention à la remarque de Buffy « Dean, c'est à toi de jouer. »

Agacé, Dean fait voler le plateau « Oublie ce putain de jeu ! » Buffy attrape le bras de Dean pour le calmer. Il la regarde, puis plus pausé reformule « Oublie ce jeu, Cass. »

Castiel, le regard triste « Je suis désolé, Dean. »

Mais Dean n'est pas convaincu « Non, tu joues à 'désolé'. Ce n'est pas pareil ! »

Castiel se lève et ramasse le jeu, pièce par pièce, puis se fige « Sam parle aux anges. » et disparaît.

Buffy suit Dean qui se hâte dans les couloirs vers la chambre d'hôpital de Castiel. Arrivé à proximité de l'encadrement, Dean ralenti et fait signe à Buffy de rester silencieuse. Il se fait alors une entaille, utilisant son sang pour dessiner un sceau énochien. Une fois, le symbole tracé, il interrompt les deux anges qui se tiennent au milieu de la chambre « C'est par ici que ça se passe ! » et actionne le sceau faisant disparaître les anges, y compris Castiel.

Buffy note « Tous les anges sont au piquet, cela nous laisse trois ou quatre heures de répits. » puis pointant la lame angélique que Meg tient en main « Où as-tu eue cela ? »

Meg explique honnêtement « Beaucoup d'anges sont morts cette année... »

Un jeune homme, recroquevillé, se met à hurler « Qu'est-ce qui se passe!? »

Dean regarde son frère et lui demande « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Confus, Sam répond « C'est, euh... Kevin Tran. Il a... sauté une classe ? »

Le calme revenant peu à peu, Kevin tente de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit « Donc, ces Léviathans, ces monstres existent ? Et les anges avec des ailes ? »

Buffy rectifie « Non, pas d'ailes. Du moins pas physiquement. »

Dean impatient « Kevin, tu sais lire les pattes de mouches de cette pierre de Dieu ? Est-ce que c'est une recette pour baffer Dick ? »

Kevin retrouvant peu à peu son calme « Ça ressemble à un mémo 'en cas d'urgence'. » Kevin oriente son regard vers Sam « Pourquoi m'ont-ils appelés 'prophète' ? Je ne veux pas être un prophète ! »

Meg intervient et suggère « On devrait fuir et se cacher ! »

Buffy étonnée « On ? »

Meg détaille « Les anges m'ont aussi dans le collimateur, tu ne penses pas que j'ai besoin d'être en sécurité ? »

Au grand dam de Buffy, Dean accepte « Bon, on va à la cabane de Rufus. Le gamin pourra y faire son compte-rendu de lecture. »

En route pour la cabane de Rufus, ils s'arrêtent à une station-service. Sam et Meg vont chercher des provisions, pendant que Dean fait le plein.

Buffy sort de la voiture y laissant Kevin assoupi à l'arrière « Comment te sens-tu ? » demande Dean en la voyant.

« Je fais aller. Et toi ? » répond Buffy s'approchant de lui et s'appuyant sur le flanc de la voiture.

Dean inspire profondément « Je fais avec ce que j'ai... en ne sachant pas vraiment comment se porte Sam ou si tu es de la partie. »

Buffy apprécie l'honnêteté de Dean et pose un baiser sur sa joue. Il ferme les yeux, au contact de ce geste délicat. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il est heureux de constater qu'elle n'a pas bougée et n'écoutant que son coeur, il se penche lentement vers elle.

Mais n'ira pas plus loin, interrompu par Sam agité « Kevin est officiellement porté disparu et les fédéraux s'en occupent. »

Dean renouant avec son côté râleur « Super, il ne manquait plus que cela ! Ne trainons pas. En route tout le monde, maintenant ! »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, toujours sur la route, Kevin se réveille en sursaut causant des palpitations à tous « Oh, mon Dieu... ma vie, mon avenir, ma petite amie, la voiture de ma mère. »

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir le téléphone de Meg sonne « Oui ? Castiel ? »

Dean entendant son nom « Cass ? Où est-il ? »

Meg regarde Dean « Ferme-la ! » puis continue « Non, pas toi, Cass. Toi, tu peux parler. »

Tout en écoutant Castiel, Meg regarde Buffy et précise « Il dit qu'il est entouré de chiens malheureux. Il est dans un chenil à Perth. » puis elle reprend sa conversation avec Castiel « Oui, ils sont malheureux parce que le lapin est faux. Ecoute, on est sur l'autoroute 94, au nord de St. Cloud, Minnesota, On vient de passer la borne 79. »

A peine ces précisions données, Castiel apparaît sur les genoux de Buffy, cette dernière le présente à Kevin prit de panique « Kevin, je te présente Castiel. »

Dean ayant une occasion de lui parler « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à l'hôpital ? Qui étaient-ils ? »

Castiel répond à Dean « Mon ancienne unité. Il semble qu'Hester en a pris la charge. Nous avions la mission de surveiller la Terre: mais les guerres étaient ennuyeuses et le sexe trop répétitif. J'étais leur commandant. »

Sam demande « Pourquoi nous en veulent-ils ? »

Mais Castiel préfère expliquer à Meg « Ces chiens étaient vraiment misérables. »

Dean perdant patience « Ne m'oblige pas à arrêter la voiture ! »

Castiel réagit « Tu es en colère ! Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? »

Buffy se tortillant sous le poids de Castiel, intervient « Non, il ne l'est pas, il veut juste que tu reste concentré ! »

Castiel se soumet « Ils ne font que suivre le protocole. Si la parole de Dieu est révélée, un gardien de la parole sera réveillé. » puis jouant avec le nez de Kevin « Comme cette petite patate chaude. » Kevin repousse sa main alors qu'il continu « Le code de l'unité ordonne de conduire le gardien dans le désert pour apprendre la parole, loin des hommes. Si tu veux la parole, il va falloir tuer Hester et ses soldats. Moi, je ne me bats plus, j'observe les abeilles. » ces révélations créant un grand silence dans le véhicule pour tout le reste du trajet.

Arrivés à la cabane de Rufus, Castiel et Sam tracent des sigles sur les murs et fenêtres tandis que Dean et Buffy conduisent Kevin à la cave pour qu'il se mette au travail « Je suis certaine que tu as faim alors dès qu'on sera installés, on mangera quelque chose. » Elle dégage un peu d'espace « Installe-toi ici ! »

Dean se positionne sur une chaise près de Kevin, Buffy fait pareil mais le sommeil la gagne rapidement alors que Kevin planche sur le déchiffrage de la tablette.

Au bout d'un moment, l'anxiété s'empare de Kevin « C'en est trop ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis juste un gosse du Michigan. Je ne veux pas être le gardien de la Parole ! Je ne suis pas prêt à insérer le surnaturel dans ma vie ! »

Réveillez par toute cette agitation, Buffy prend un sac en papier et lui tend « OK, prends ceci et respire profondément ! » Kevin obéis et respire dans le sac « Tu as été choisi... et ça craint. Mais il n'y a aucun intérêt à demander 'pourquoi moi' ! Parce que le monde s'en fiche ! Alors fais tes devoirs, Kevin, et changeons les choses. » Il se remet au travail. Pendant que Buffy se rassied, Dean approche et l'enlace, posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Dean leur apporte de la nourriture « Elle a disparue, peux-tu garder un oeil sur lui ? » elle acquiesce et redouble de vigilance.

Les heures passent, quand tout à coup, un fracas se fait entendre au rez-de-chaussée, Buffy se précipite sur Kevin et place une main sur sa bouche. Un ange apparaît et la balai d'un geste contre le mur, saisissant Kevin. Elle se remet rapidement sur ses pieds et cours à l'étage.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, Buffy assiste au passage à tabac de Castiel par Hesther, qui ponctue chaque idée par un coup de poing « Plus de folie… Plus de promesses… Plus de nouveaux Dieux. » puis sort une lame angélique.

Un autre ange, voyant que Castiel ne se défend pas, intervient « Hester ! Non ! Nous sommes si peu. » mais elle le cogne, le forçant à s'éloigner d'elle.

Portant son regard à nouveau sur Castiel, Hester continue « Tu voulais le libre arbitre. Maintenant c'est moi qui choisie. » elle s'apprête à le poignarder quand Buffy se glisse derrière elle et la devance. Hester se consume dans un éclat de lumière tapissant toute la pièce.

Le calme revenant lentement, Buffy ressent le besoin de se vider la tête et quitte la cabine. Mais pas avant d'avoir entendu l'ange, qui était intervenu, offrir aux Winchester de leur laisser un peu de temps pour que Kevin puisse déchiffrer les dernières lignes.

En se promenant aux alentours de la cabane, Buffy ressent tout son être vibrer parfaitement en phase et comprend ce que Castiel perçoit depuis son réveil.

Dean la rejoint jouant avec un flacon « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Buffy.

Il répond avec un sourire « C'est l'un des quatre ingrédients magiques dont nous avons besoin pour flanquer la raclée à Dick : le sang de Castiel. »

Buffy sourit à son tour « Quand est-il des ingrédients magiques pour nous ? »

Dean surpris reste silencieux forçant Buffy de conclure « Compris. C'est sans espoir ! » Elle retourne dans la cabane où elle trouve Sam, assoupi dans le canapé. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, afin de s'isoler. Mais alors qu'elle vient à peine de fermer la porte de cette pièce, elle entendquelqu'un frapper à la porte. Buffy peste « Super, qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? » puis demande « Qui est-ce ? »

Elle entend un grognement sarcastique « C'est la reine des fées ! Qui penses-tu que se soit ? » Buffy entre-ouvre la porte « Puis-je entrer ? » demande Dean.

Elle le considère, mais compte tenu des circonstances, répond « À vrai dire, je ne pense pas... » il ne la laisse pas finir poussant la porte pour se frayer un chemin dans la salle de bain.

Que se soit par manque de sommeil ou manque de patience, elle ne supporte pas son culot et l'attrape par le bras pour le guider vers la sortie. Il profite de cette action pour se pencher sur elle, étudiant la forme de son visage et la façon dont ses cheveux retombent dans ses yeux.

Une étrange sensation, mélange de douleur et de plaisir, s'emparant de Buffy, celle-ci collecte le peu de force qui lui reste pour d'éloigner son visage de quelques centimètres, mais la main de Dean l'empêche de reculer d'avantage « Je n'ai pas fini avec toi »

Il lèche ses lèvres par anticipation et alors qu'elle est prête à défaillir, il ajoute « Et je ne pense pas que je le serai un jour... » lentement et avec précaution, il presse ses lèvres sur celles de Buffy.

Elle qui attendait ça depuis si long, permet à Dean de l'embrasser avec plus de passion, qu'elle ne le pensait et se surprend à agripper ses vêtements, un peu plus désespérément que prévue. Dans le feu de cette passion, le souffle court et le cœur prêt à éclater, Buffy repousse son amant contre un mur.

Surpris, Dean lève un sourcil et la fait rouler pour l'épingler au même endroit. Il glisse soigneusement une main sur sa jambe pour rejoindre l'ourlet de sa robe, puis grogne « Ça n'ira pas ! » Perdant patience, il déchire la robe, les yeux assombris injectés par le désir. Buffy se faufile hors des lambeaux de sa robe et libère Dean de ses vêtements et sous-vêtements.

« Parfait ! » murmure-t-il en embrassant le cou de la jeune femme. Ses mains chaudes traçant les cuisses de la jeune femme, s'est instinctivement enroule ses jambes autour de lui, donnant ainsi l'accès et l'autorisation à son partenaire de s'immiscer en elle. Leurs corps sont prompts à se mouvoir à l'unisson. A la musique de leurs gémissements et le contact de leur peau, le rythme s'accélère graduellement jusqu'à la pousser au bord de l'explosion. A l'apogée de son plaisir, retenant ses cris, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de son amant.

Dean haletant, la relâche délicatement et l'aide à se stabiliser sur ses jambes. Il se dirige vers la douche, fait couler l'eau, puis se tourne vers elle lui tendant une main en guise d'invitation.

Et comme si les mots étaient un danger à cette harmonie, c'est en silence qu'elle accepte et qu'ils partagent ensuite un lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Buffy semble avoir interrompu une conversation qui met les deux frères dans l'embarras. Dean ronchonne dans le canapé « On peut continuer à lire ce truc, jusqu'à ce que nos yeux saignent, ça ne nous aidera pas pour autant ! »

Sam qui pianote sur son lap-top, assis à une table, demande « Très bien, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Dean relit les notes de Kevin à voix haute « Couper la tête et le corps s'écroulera ! »

Buffy se risque a une hypothèse « Si je comprends bien, la tête, c'est Dick !? »

Sam hoche la tête positivement alors que Dean conclut « On se prépare l'arme comme expliqué dans la recette. Et fin de l'histoire ! »

Buffy trouvant que Dean est vite satisfait « Je suis entièrement d'accord qu'il faut tuer Dick. Mais qu'en est-il du reste des Léviathans ? »

Sam ayant les mêmes inquiétudes que Buffy « c'est vrai, ils vont… quoi ? Juste tomber raides morts ? »

Dean n'ayant pas réfléchis à cela « Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Traitons, un problème à la fois, O.K. !? »

Sam s'emportant « D'accord mais ce n'est pas fou d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'est le verrou et comment il fonctionne avant d'aller défoncer la porte. »

Dean réagit aigrement « Dieu est dans les détails ! Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse mieux faire que lui ! » puis voyant que Sam et Buffy le regardent incrédules, il se lève « Je vais faire un brin de toilette. »

Buffy se tourne vers Sam « Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

Sam se remettant à pianoter sur son lap-top, répond « Pas grand chose. Il semble acquérir des actions dans différents secteurs: tels que l'aviation, la défense armée. Sans compter les discours motivants, pour lesquels il est passé maître en la matière. »

Buffy feuillette le carnet de notes de Kevin et demande « Et Castiel ? »

Sam répond « Aucune idée. »

Tous deux reprennent les recherches dans le silence. Quand Dean redescend « Petite info. Bobby s'est installé dans la salle de bain. »

Buffy ricane « Super pour l'intimité ! »

Dean sourit repensant à la soirée précédente, puis reprenant son sérieux, s'installe près de son frère « Il a quelques idées pour l'arme. »

Sam commente « Juste à temps. » il oriente le lap-top vers Dean, Buffy vient s'asseoir à la table et lit le texte sur l'écran « 'Roman achète' … C'est quoi Sucrocorp ? »

Sam répond studieusement « Ils font des additifs pour la nourriture. Particulièrement du sirop de maïs. On trouve cette merde dans presque tout: les sodas, les sauces, le pain. » devançant les inquiétudes de son frère « dans les tartes aussi ! »

Buffy intriguée « Il cherche à ouvrir un restaurant ? »

Sam corrige « Mieux, il s'infiltre dans les grandes surfaces, les stations services et distributeurs. »

Dean paniqué « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Alors que Sam explique « A part choisir une pratique à la Al Quaïda, en faisant péter leurs camions et plantations, on ne peut rien y faire. » le couvercle du lap-top se referme, indiquant la présence et le mécontentement de Bobby.

Dean reprend la conversation « Je disais donc, Bobby a des idées ! Comme les notes de Kevin le précisent, le seul moyen de tuer les Léviathans, c'est un os trempé dans le sang des trois déchus. Cet os doit venir d'un humain aussi pur que les Léviathans sont maléfiques. Nous avons déjà le sang de Castiel, pour l'ange déchu. Il nous manque le sang du souverain des humains déchus et du père des bêtes déchues. Bobby pense qu'il s'agit de Crowley et d'un Alpha. »

Sam précisant « Mais ils sont tous morts, on les rassemblait pour Crowley, et Cass les a tous butés. »

Dean continu « Bobby y a pensé. Il dit que Crowley peut nous aider pour cela. »

Buffy n'aime pas l'idée, mais ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps, commence à préparer l'incantation d'invocation.

Le rituel terminé, Crowley apparaît « Bonjour, tout le monde. J'ai appris que vous aviez la parole de Dieu. Vous manquent-ils quelque chose, par hasard !? »

N'étant pas là pour taper la causette, Buffy répond « Oui, tu vas nous donner ton sang ! »

Crowley charrie « Avec plaisir. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser gambader avec mon sang. Vous savez combien d'horribles maléfices mes ennemis pourraient faire avec ce sang ? Garantissez-moi la mort de Dick, en collectant tous les autres ingrédients, et je vous la donnerai. »

Sam accepte « D'accord ! Mais tiens-toi prêt ! »

Crowley ajoute « Petite info: je sais de source sûre qu'il reste un Alpha parmi nous. C'est un malin, ce vampire Alpha, il a pu s'évader avant que Cass ne fasse tout exploser. »

Buffy, n'ayant aucune confiance en lui, riposte « Et comment tu le sais ? »

Crowley observe Buffy avec beaucoup de dédain « Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis... bla bla bla. Inutile de dire que je garde un oeil sur tout. Il change assez souvent d'endroit mais j'ai le sentiment que je sais où commencer cette chasse à l'oeuf. Encore une chose, je ne pense pas qu'il sera très coopératif avec une Tueuse qui rode. Alors bonne quête. » et il disparaît.

Dean hurle « Où, abruti ? »

L'autel du rituel prend feu et des lettres s'y gravent « Hoople, Dakota du Nord. »

Buffy brocarde « Un morceau de papier aurait suffit. » elle regarde les deux frères qui semblent inquiets « Je sais, je reste ici ! »

Dean s'approche d'elle « On fera aussi vite que possible. » puis l'embrasse et les deux frères pactent rapidement leurs bagages et se mettent en route.


	17. Le Puzzle à la pièce manquante

**Chapitre 16 : Le Puzzle à la pièce manquante**

Cela fait des jours qu'elle tourne en rond dans cette cabane. Et chaque fois qu'elle s'octroie une pause devant le poste de télévision, elle est confrontée à des spots publicitaires ou des émissions, faisant les éloges de Dick Roman « Hier, je vous ai présenté cette star montante du business américain. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous montrer l'envers du décor et répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose depuis des mois: 'Qu'est-ce qui rend Dick si dur à battre ?' »

Le chef des Léviathans répond « Vous savez d'où je viens, vous devez vous battre pour vous frayer un chemin jusqu'au sommet. Mais une fois qu'on y est, croyez-moi, la vue est incroyable. » Buffy étudie tout le reportage, écoeurée à chaque apparition de son sourire de politicien.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre « Salut » dit Sam couvert de poussière des pieds à la tête « Je vais aller arranger cela ! »

Peu de temps après, Dean entre à son tour, tout aussi poussiéreux, Buffy l'informe « Sam est dans la salle de bain ! » sans un mot, il l'embrasse et monte à l'étage.

Quand les deux hommes redescendent, un repas a été préparé et la table dressée « J'ai fais attention à l'origine des aliments… maintenant, dites-moi tout ! » demande-t-elle pendant qu'ils s'installent.

Sam s'affaire à répondre « Nous avons le sang de l'Alpha et l'os. » il prend une grosse bouchée du repas « C'est délicieux. »

Buffy comprenant que ce n'est pas uniquement par appétit que Sam vient de prendre une si grosse part « Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

Dean répond sans considération « Bobby a pété un câble, il s'est enfui avec la gourde. »

Buffy anxieuse « Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! »

Dean lui prend la main « Non ! On finit de manger, et ensuite, on collecte le dernier ingrédient. »

Buffy acquiesce surprise par la réaction de Dean.

La table débarrassée et préparée pour le rituel, Sam invoque Crowley. Mais celui-ci ne vient pas, Buffy s'interroge « Il veut peut-être nous faire une entrée fracassante ? »

Dean s'emporte immédiatement « L'enfoiré. Il nous pose un lapin. »

Sam espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas « Ou bien il ne peut pas venir parce qu'il a un problème. »

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, Sam sort son arme et va voir au Judas. Puis baissant sa garde, ouvre la porte permettant à Meg d'entrer « Occupez-vous en ! Moi, je n'en peux plus ! »

Buffy la regarde « Tu vas devoir développer. »

Meg éreintée « Je conduisais pénarde pour me planquer, à l'autre bout du monde, quand l'emo est apparu de nulle part et m'a zappé ici. »

Buffy lui demande « Pourquoi ? »

« Demande-lui, c'est ton ex ! » répond Meg s'allongeant dans le canapé.

Buffy et Dean sortent, pour voir après Castiel qui est resté dans une voiture juste devant la cabane « Salut, Cass. »

Castiel, se contente de faire signe, concentré sur la musique qui passe à la radio.

Dean se penche à la vitre du véhicule « Quoi de neuf ? »

Castiel répond non-chalament « J'ai réfléchi. Les singes sont intelligents et sensibles, au point d'enlever la peau des bananes qu'ils mangent. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de tester des cosmétiques sur eux ? Est-ce que le rouge à lèvre est important pour toi ? »

Buffy ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, quand Dean se relève avant de répondre « Pas vraiment. » puis tentant une nouvelle approche « Tu veux entrer et nous dire ce qui se passe ? »

D'un mouvement, Castiel sort et se dirige vers la cabane, Buffy et Dean le suivent. La porte à peine refermée, Castiel se montre plus agité « Vous comprenez bien que je ne participe plus aux activités agressives. » voyant l'os que les frères ont collecté « Soeur Marie Constance. Excellent choix ! » puis reprend son discours incensé « Quand je suis parti, je voulais observer les fleurs et les fruits. Mais je ne les ai pas entendus ! »

Perturbé, Sam tente de comprendre « Tu n'as pas entendu, quoi ? »

Castiel accède à la question de Sam « La garnison ! Le silence devenait assourdissant, donc je suis allé voir jusqu'à la maison du 'Prophète'. Les Léviathans sont comme le piranha qui mange tout l'aquarium. Toute la garnison a périe. S'il reste quelqu'un, il est bien caché. »

Dean s'inquiète « Si les anges sont morts, où est Kevin ? »

Castiel répond « Ils l'ont pris ! Il est en vie et je me sentais responsable. Mais je vous l'ai dit, maintenant c'est à vous, alors je me sens soulagé ! »

Mais avant de pouvoir contester les propos de Castiel, Meg remarque l'autel d'invocation « Les gars, c'est quoi ça ? »

Buffy lui explique « On a appelé Crowley. Mais il n'est jamais venu. »

Meg panique « Je dois filer. Vous semblez ignorer qu'il peut... »

«... arriver à tout moment. » tonne la voix de Crowley qui apparaît « Désolé, je suis en retard. Mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais à assister à ce spectacle. » Meg s'empresse de rejoindre la porte d'entrée, mais il s'y oppose « Reste. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'enfuir. Et ne pense même pas à t'envoler en fumée, j'ai des yeux partout. »

Castiel la défend « Laisse-la tranquille ! »

Crowley se tourne vers lui, menaçant « Castiel, la dernière fois qu'on a parlé tu avais fais de moi ton esclave. Je suis confus, je te croyais mort ! Tu sais, je peux arranger cela !? »

Dean intervient « Ça suffit ! »

Crowley, tournant son attention vers Dean « Ça suffit quand je le dis ! Je suis venu pour vous aider. Mais vous m'avez menti. Vous cachiez un ange. Et pas n'importe lequel... celui que je veux écraser plus que tous les autres. »

Buffy surprise de la vantardise de Crowley « Tu peux écraser les anges maintenant ? »

Il se tourne vers elle « Tu m'ennuies ! Tu n'as aucun sens de la poésie ! »

Castiel embarrassé, s'immisce « Je travaille toujours sur ma stratégie de communication. Je ne suis pas encore retourné au paradis. Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun insecte là-haut, mais ici il y en a des milliards et ils font du miel, de la soie et... des miracles. Je préfère les insectes aux anges, je crois. Tiens, je peux t'offrir un cadeau, si tu veux : c'est du miel, je l'ai récolté moi-même. »

Crowley analysant Castiel « T'es complètement dérangé ! » puis prenant un verre de Whisky qui trainait sur la table « Le karma est une saloperie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy voyant que Crowley tourne autour du pot « T'es venu nous rabâcher tes vieilles rancunes ou nous aider à tuer Dick ? »

Crowley se défend « Je suis vexé, j'aurais voulu les deux. Mais il n'y a rien de marrant à cogner du vent. Envoyez-moi un SMS quand le bisounours aura retrouvé toute sa tête. En attendant... » il sort un flacon de la doublure de son veston « ... un petit cadeau. Emballé et prêt à l'emploi. Que dire, je suis un modèle d'efficacité. »

Sam émettant des doutes « Pourquoi étais-tu en retard, alors ? »

Crowley explique « Dick me tenait dans un piège à démon. Il n'est pas idiot et m'a proposé une bonne affaire… si je vous donne le mauvais sang. » il agite le flacon entre ses doigts « Mais ceci est mon sang. Cent pourcent pur jus ! »

Buffy montrant son écoeurement « Et on devrait te faire confiance ? »

Crowley ricane « Bon dieu, non ! Il ne faut faire confiance à personne. C'est une leçon que j'ai apprise avec mes derniers partenaires. »

Buffy fatiguée par les jeux de Crowley « Donne-le nous ! »

Crowley toujours souriant « Certainement... » il se tourne vers Meg « Je vais t'enlever, te ramener à la maison et te rôtir jusqu'à ce que tu croustilles. » voyant qu'ils sont tous prêts à lui sauter dessus, il ajoute « Mais... Cass peut t'avoir pour le moment. C'est drôle, on dirait qu'il ne supporterait pas de te perdre. Et notre dream team a besoin de lui pour éliminer Dick. » puis disparaît.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Sam et Dean s'apprêtent à générer l'arme de la Parole de Dieu, Meg confesse à Buffy « Je ne serai pas de la partie. Il faut que tu t'occupes de Castiel. » et s'enfui n'attendant pas la réponse de Buffy.

Buffy ne la poursuit pas et laissant flâner Castiel, elle décide d'assister les frères dans leurs préparatifs « Un seul essai, c'est bien cela ? Que faut-il faire ? »

Dean répond « Il n'y a pas de mot magique, il faut juste le faire. »

Sam prend le bol dans lequel il a mélangé les sangs et verse le contenu sur l'os de Soeur Marie-Constance, mais aucun signe céleste n'indique que Crowley leur a remis le bon sang ou même que cela ait fonctionné.

Castiel apparaît avec des assiettes, précisant « Rien de tout ça ne devrait vous rendre malade. Je suis allé dans une petite ferme en Normandie pour la farine, la laitue et les tomates... et j'ai consciencieusement examiné et cajolé le cochon avant de... l'égorger pour le jambon. » il leur tend les sandwichs « Voilà. Vous avez besoin de prendre des forces. »

Tous remercient Cass quand Sam l'interroge « Pourquoi Crowley est persuadé que tu dois venir avec nous ? »

Castiel dément « Crowley a tort, je vais vous attendre ici. Mais, s'il vous plait, acceptez les sandwichs... en geste de solidarité. »

Buffy étudie le comportement de Castiel et décide « Je pense que je vais rester aussi. »

Les deux hommes comprenant, lui sourient, alors que Buffy ajoute « Soyez prudents ! »

Les Winchesters à peine partis, Buffy rejoint Castiel qui rêvasse à la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle s'approche de lui, Castiel lui prend la main « Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je suis tout à fait inutile. »

Buffy se veut rassurante « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux plus te battre que tu es devenu inutile. Nous devons seulement nous ajuster au fait que nous n'allons plus vivre comme avant. »

Castiel serrant la main de Buffy un peu plus fort et baissant les yeux « J'essaie de vivre au jour le jour, c'est la seule façon de tenir le coup. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer parce qu'en plus du chagrin, j'éprouve de la honte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de la situation. Responsable de ne pas avoir voulu voir certaines choses. »

Buffy passe une main sur le visage de Castiel le forçant à la regarder « Cette situation est une réalité explicable. La vie suit son cours, personne ne peut se voir épargné par les souffrances. Cass, il perçoit beaucoup plus de choses qu'on ne le pense : il comprend les marginalités, les transgressions et même les absences. »

Castiel osant enfin admettre « Je me sens isolé dans cette parenthèse de vie. Je veux juste… comment dites-vous ?... 'Tourner la page' ! »

Buffy les yeux toujours dans ceux de Castiel « Cass, nous sommes tes amis, nous n'allons pas te tourner le dos. Nous traverserons ceci ensemble et le passé sera oublié. »

Castiel laissant une larme s'échapper « Père a vraiment été précis et rigoureux quand il t'a créé. Je peux voir la bonté en toi et l'horreur des Léviathans, leurs visage et le tien n'ont vraiment rien en commun ! »

Il embrasse le front de Buffy alors qu'elle lui demande « Que veux-tu dire ? » mais il ne répond pas et sort se rouler dans la pelouse.

Buffy n'insiste pas et passe le restant de la journée et de la soirée à l'observer comprenant de mieux en mieux le mal qui le ronge.

Dean revient seul à la cabane, à ce constat, Buffy s'inquiète « Où est Sam ? »

Dean la rassure « Il va bien. Bobby s'est emparé du corps d'une femme de ménage et il comptait l'utiliser pour tuer Dick, Sam est avec elle. »

Buffy voyant le dépit de Dean, elle se glisse contre lui, le nez dans son cou. Ils restent un moment ainsi, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé « Qu'avez-vous vu là-bas ? »

Mais Sam passant la porte les interrompt « Elle se porte bien, elle pourra bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. » puis se tournant vers son frère « Tu lui as dit ? » mais Sam continue spontanément « Dick a créé plus de Dick. Il a gardé un morceau du Dick Roman d'origine et ils l'ont tous touché. »

Dean comprend, au regard fuyant de Castiel, qu'il sait quelque chose « L'oiseau furtif, quel est ton problème ? »

Faignant l'innocence, Castiel déclare « On a besoin d'un chat. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque une espèce dans cet endroit ? »

Buffy signale calmement « Cass, si tu as quelque chose à dire sur le sujet, c'est le moment de parler. »

L'ange insiste « Je ne peux pas vous aider. Vous comprenez ? J'ai tout détruit et je détruirai tout à nouveau. Restons-en là, s'il vous plaît. »

Dean n'ayant plus pitié « Non ! On ne peut pas, tu as laissé entrer ces saloperies… alors tu ne fais pas de sandwichs, tu n'auras pas de chat et tout le monde s'en fout que tu sois brisé. Nettoie ton bordel ! »

Castiel, l'air sérieux, s'approche de Dean « Tu sais... » puis repartant dans ses délires « On devrait jouer à Twister. » à ces mots l'ange disparaît.

Buffy désapprouvant ce que Dean vient de faire « Tu n'as toujours pas compris que si tu lui expose les faits trop vite et sans l'écouter, il n'est plus capable d'en parler et se ferme, ce qui est très préjudiciable sachant qu'ils étaient en lui et qu'il peut les voir tel qu'ils sont vraiment. »

Sam comprenant « Donc, il pourra trouver le vrai... faux Dick Roman. »

Castiel réapparait, avec un jeu de twister, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Quelques heures plus tard et gardant un œil sur Castiel, Buffy étudie désespérément le laptop de Sam connecté aux caméras de Sucrocorp « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on les écoute : ils ont tous le cerveau de Dick, ils disent tous la même chose. »

Le spectre de Bobby apparaît « C'est tout ce que vous avez ? » causant un choc chez Buffy qui la laisse sans voix.

Sam réagi « Bobby, nous n'étions pas certains... »

Mais Bobby l'arrête « Vous avez la flasque, crétins. Vous auriez du la brûler, tout de suite. J'ai toujours envie d'y retourner, d'attraper un pauvre crétin et de l'utiliser pour tuer Dick. » voyant le visage de Dick à l'écran, Bobby en ferme le clapet à distance. « Soyons honnêtes, je t'ai presque tué, Sam. Et cette femme… »

Sam tente de le convaincre « C'était pas ta faute. Pas vraiment. »

Bobby ne cherchant pas d'excuses « C'est ça, c'est juste ce que les fantômes deviennent. J'étais sûr de pouvoir vaincre ça. Ce besoin de vengeance : ça démange mais il est impossible de le gratter. »

Ne quittant pas les frères du regard « J'arrête ! Allez chercher Dick, mais faites-le parce que c'est votre travail ! Et quand l'heure sera venue, partez ! » il mène alors Buffy vers la cave et allume une cuisinière à gaz qui s'y trouve. Avec l'énergie qui lui reste, il prend le visage de la jeune femme en larmes et lui embrasse le front « On se revoit de l'autre côté. Mais pas trop tôt, d'accord ? » elle acquiesce et prend la main de Dean qui tient la flasque, symbole de l'essence de Bobby.

Ensemble, ils jettent la flasque au feu et amplis d'émotions, regardent Bobby se consumer, les laissant définitivement orphelins.

Un peu plus tard, Buffy surveille Castiel jouant au 'Uno'. Dean s'approche d'eux, pose une main sur l'épaule de Buffy et annonce à Castiel « J'ai besoin d'un homme ailé. » et avant que Castiel ne puisse refuser, il ajoute « Tu ne veux pas sauter dans les mâchoires de la mort, j'ai compris. Si on allait faire une petite ballade ? »

Castiel ayant accepté l'offre de Dean et Sam également sorti, Buffy profite du calme pour se préparer tant physiquement que mentalement au combat. Alors qu'elle médite, un songe s'ouvre à elle : elle peut voir Castiel se tenant debout devant elle, dans un halo de lumière « Vidit Interfectorem... regfrigerantem. » L'apparition de Castiel s'agenouille devant elle « Je vis que la Tueuse a été soustraite à sa peine ! » puis ajoute « Il connait enfin le pardon et est prêt à entrer dans le néant... »

Buffy, maintenant sa position, complète « Et je serai à ses côtés. »

« Tu parles toute seule ? » dit Meg sortant Buffy de sa méditation. A l'expression intriguée de Buffy, Meg se justifie « On doit tous mourir, un jour. Alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que ma mort compte pour quelque chose ! »

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe. » répond Sam qui vient d'entendre cet aveu.

Après plusieurs heures d'acheminements de plans et de stratégies, l'équipe est au complet. Même Castiel a décidé de prendre part à l'intervention. Remontés à bloc, chacun sachant ce qu'il a faire, ils se souhaitent bonne chance, dans le silence et lance les hostilités.

Meg qui a pris le volant de l'Impala, que Castiel leur a amicalement remis, fonce sans ménagement dans la sculpture de verre de 'Sucrocorp'. Elle se voit accueillie par des Léviathans, dont elle se débarrasse rapidement, permettant aux autres de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Dean et Castiel ont pour mission de trouver le vrai Dick alors que Sam et Buffy partent à la recherche de Kevin.

Après quelques couloirs et bureaux infructueux, Sam et Buffy trouvent Kevin « Super, on doit se dépêcher. »

Mais celui-ci refuse « Nous ne pouvons pas partir tout de suite. On doit détruire le labo ! »

Sam et Buffy se regardent et répondent « Ok, on s'en charge. » et suivent Kevin jusqu'au labo.

A leur grande surprise, Castiel et Dean s'y trouvent également. Ils se tiennent près de Dick, la gorge transpercée par l'os de Marie Constance.

Alors que du sang noir s'échappe de sa blessure, le Léviathan se met à rire. Non rassurée par cela, Buffy s'approche de Dean et lui prend la main. Une onde étrange semble émaner de Dick allant jusqu'à causer son explosion.

Buffy, la tête tambourinante, ouvre les yeux. Elle ne perçoit rien d'autre que l'obscurité et la voix de Castiel « On doit sortir d'ici. »

Dean un peu secoué se redresse et aide Buffy à faire de même « Où sommes-nous ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir tué Dick. »

Castiel tentant d'amener Dean à la compréhension « Et où va-t-il quand il meurt ? »

Buffy ayant peur de comprendre « T'es en train de dire que nous sommes... »

Castiel confirme « Toutes les âmes ici sont des monstres. C'est ici qu'ils viennent se dévorer entre eux pour l'éternité. »

Dean comprenant enfin « On est au Purgatoire !? »

Buffy nerveuse demande « Comment sort-on d'ici ? »

Castiel répond « Je crains que nous ne nous fassions plutôt déchirer en lambeaux. » puis disparaît laissant Buffy et Dean, à la merci de monstres aux yeux rouges qui les encerclent et se rapprochent.


End file.
